


Difíceis Decisões!

by corvuswings



Series: seddie fic's [3]
Category: iCarly
Genre: 2011, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, My First Fanfic, Smut, fanfic antiga, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 66,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvuswings/pseuds/corvuswings
Summary: Uma história que envolve sentimentos conflituosos, atitudes impensadas e onde, como consequência, difíceis decisões devem ser tomadas.*'Repostagem' da minha primeira fanfic, escrita em 2011 e que tem muita importância pra mim. ❤





	1. A festa.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é uma obra de ficção.  
> Não é real.  
> É uma historia construída em cima dos meus pensamentos e sentimentos com base em personagens escritas por outras pessoas e não deve ser visto como algo diferente do que a ficção e uma forma de homenagem a uma série que eu gosto muito e a personagens que marcaram de alguma forma minha vida.  
> Por favor, não compartilhar isso com alguém retratado nele e/ou que faziam personagens retratados nele, ou o autor da obra original (iCarly) em si.  
> Obrigado!
> 
> ***
> 
> essa foi a primeira história que escrevi, estou repostando do jeito que escrevi e editei lá em 2011 mesmo, por isso não estranhem por que o começo é bem ruim mesmo, mas juro que melhora.  
> essa fanfic é muito importante pra mim e através dela conheci pessoas maravilhosas e amigos queridos.
> 
> espero que gostem.
> 
> *Sim, essa historia contem palavrões, temas controversos e/ou desencadeadores e sexo. Se não estiver de bem com isso, não leia.
> 
>  
> 
> [*como escrevi essa história em primeira pessoa ela tem os "pontos de vista: PV", de cada um.   
> Ponto de vista da Sam: PV da Sam.  
> Ponto de vista do Freddie: PV do Freddie.  
> Ponto de vista da Carly: PV da Carly.  
> **As falas de cada um tem a letra do nome na frente, tipo S é da Sam e afins.  
> P.s.: eu estava começando, me deem um desconto.]

**Ponto de Vista da Sam (PV da Sam)**

Sinceramente eu não faço a mínima idéia de por que deixei a Carly me convencer a vir a essa festa, ela tinha pedido (pedido não, implorado) para mim e para o nerd vir junto com ela, para não deixá-la sozinha e tal, mas agora quem estava sozinha, feito boba sentada em uma mesa no canto do salão era eu, e a Carly só deus sabe onde se meteu, embora eu tenha uma leve idéia da onde ela poderia estar e envolvia um belo “Bad Boy”, um lugar escuro e reservado e alguns amassos. Bom é pra isso que servem as amigas afinal não é?!Ou não?!

 E alem de tudo aquele bobão do nerd ta se divertindo mais que eu, fui eu quem convenceu ele a vir pra “cuidar” da gente e pegar umas gatinhas, mas sinceramente eu estava brincando nunca achei que alguma garota ia dar moral pra ele, mas já que ele cresceu e anda malhando, e cá entre nós ta um “belo” garoto, ta legal ele ta bem gostoso mesmo e daí?! O que me importa?! Saco!! Mas enfim ele ta lá na pista de dança cheio de meninas em volta, ta fazendo o maior sucesso e eu aqui sozinha, bem que eu poderia me divertir também, embora ache que os sentimentos que trago no meu peito me perturbe um pouco e dificultam minha felicidade, mas eu sou uma Puckett e não vou ficar aqui feito boba sentada não, já sei o que pode me ajudar e já sei também pra quem pedir ajuda.       

**Ponto de Vista do Freddie ( PV do Freddie)**

Nossa que festa maneira, quando a Carly me convidou achei que fosse a maior furada, tanto que foi preciso mais de meia hora pra me convencer a vir, a Sam disse que era pra vir “cuidar” delas e pegar umas gatinhas, mas eu sei muito bem que ela estava zoando comigo, desde quando elas precisam de mim pra cuidar delas e  desde quando a Sam iria me incentivar a pegar ”gatinhas”, nunca mesmo ela só tava a fim de rir da minha cara isso sim, mas decidi vir assim mesmo já que ela delicadamente me disse que se eu não viesse iria quebrar a minha cara. Serio a festa esta demais, só estou na festa à uma hora e já dancei com umas dez garotas uma mais linda do que a outra, mais quem não parece estar se divertindo nadinha é a Sam, há uma meia hora a vi sentada em uma mesa com uma cara triste e pensativa e nem sinal da Carly com ela, sabia que a Carly só queria a nossa “companhia” para se não desse certo com seu “par” ela ter com quem se divertir na festa, mas pelo menos comigo seu plano falhou, já que já faz algum tempo que não sinto mais nada por ela, alem de amizade e depois de crescer um pouco e começar a malhar tenho cada vez mais garotas aos meus pés não fico mais em função dela, mas com a Sam parecia que o “plano” da Carly tinha dado certo, ela não tinha a mínima vontade de estar aqui, só veio pela Carly mesmo e agora estava lá sentada sozinha e com aquela cara triste, se ela não fosse tão implicante e rude comigo a gente ate podia dançar e se divertir juntos, mas nem sempre tenho paciência para o jeito dela. Mais pêra ai cadê a Sam?! A ultima vez que a vi ela estava ali na mesa e agora nem sinal dela, é melhor procurar onde aquela doida se meteu, em se tratando dela pode estar aprontando alguma coisa.

Nossa parece que aquela menina ali perto do palco realmente esta fazendo sucesso hein?!Tem uns três caras dançando ao redor dela e mais uns cinco parados ao redor só olhando, se bem que ela tem um belo corpo, e que corpo e dança de um jeito muito sensual, qualquer garoto babaria por ela e pelo que parece ela esta começando a tirar a roupa... E pelo amor de deus ela é muito parecida com a Sam, tirando o fato de estar muito solta e alegre, ate deixando passarem a mão nela ela esta, também com um copo de cerveja na mão, só podia dar nisso mesmo, a garota deve estar bêbada e acho que vou olhar mais de perto ela pode não saber o que esta fazendo e precisar de ajuda e como um bom cavalheiro que eu sou posso ajudá-la e depois... Ai que merda, a garota não se parece com a Sam... É a Sam e. merda ela esta tirando a blusa e ficando só de sutiã, merda, merda ,merda o que eu faço agora?! Ela é uma chata comigo sempre, mas é minha amiga e esta bêbada e fazendo algo que com certeza vai se arrepender muito depois, e nem sinal da Carly para ajudar a tirar ela de lá, acho melhor tirar ela de lá sozinho mesmo e logo.

**F** : _“Da licença, da licença.”_

Fui falando e empurrando os garotos que estavam na minha frente ate conseguir chegar nela. 

**S** : _“E ai Freddiota, ta fazendo o que por aqui?!”_

Ela falava meio enrolado e meio que rindo junto, só pela voz dela já dava pra notar o estado de embriaguez.

**F** : “ _Tirando uma amiga bêbada de uma enrascada.”_

**S** : _“Há é?! E quem seria essa sua amiga nerd?! Por que eu com certeza não sou, eu não sou sua amiga e também não estou bêbada.”_

**F** : _“Você pode ate querer me chatear agora Sam, mas com certeza você esta muito bêbada e não tem noção do que ta fazendo, e embora você não me considere um amigo eu sim te considero minha amiga e não vou te deixar fazer essa burrada.”_

**S** : _“Há fala serio nerd, eu não to bêbada e me deixa em pazzz.”_

**F** : _“Ate enroscando a  língua pra falar você está ainda diz que não ta bêbada, DA UM TEMPO NE SAM...”_

Falando isso pra ela me virei e gritei para o publico em volta.

**F** : _“Ai galera o show acabou...”_

Só consegui escutar um AHHHH geral.

**F** _: “Ahhhh nada... e Sam vem comigo, Põe sua blusa e vem que vou te levar pra casa.”_

**S** : _“Nerd estraga prazeres, você não manda em mim e não vou a lugar nenhum, estou me divertindo aqui e...”_

DROGA era só o que me faltava ela desmaiou e agora alem de tudo ainda vou ter que carregar ela no colo.


	2. Uma Bebedeira e Uma Atitude Impensada... Parte I

**PV da Sam**

Merda de sonho maldito, merda de nerd sacana, agora que a festa tava ficando boa ele vem e estraga tudo, a cerveja estava uma delicia estupendamente gelada e não foi difícil pra mim mesmo só com 16 anos conseguir, a mamãe aqui consegue tudo que quer, tem seus contatos... E após beber umas três latinhas eu comecei a ficar bem e parei de contar quantos copos de bebida estava consumindo, estava tão melhor agora e tão mais feliz que resolvi ir dançar e não demorou muito para aparecer altos gatinhos ao meu redor, nada que uma bela garota de cabelo loiro, olhos azuis e com um corpo escultural em uma blusinha colada e uma mini-saia, dançando sensualmente não consiga...

E já que estavam todos insistindo tanto por que não fazer um stripe e tirar a minha blusa, merda tudo era só um sonho mesmo, só podia ser  pra na melhor parte, quando já tinha tirado minha blusa e estava só com meu sutiã preto e minha mini-saia, chegar aquele nerd idiota e me tirar de lá falando que ia me levar pra minha casa, fala serio desde quando o nerd de verdade se importa comigo, desde quando ele tem um carro e desde quando ele sabe onde é minha casa, onde é meu quarto, se bem que esse não parece meu quarto e sim o quarto do nerd e por que afinal de contas ele ta me carregando...

Merda de sonho, mas afinal de contas se isso é mesmo um sonho e provavelmente seja, por que não aproveitar... Ele estava me deitando em uma bela cama de casal quando resolvi abrir meus olhos e fiquei olhando pra ele.

 **F** : _“Há resolveu acordar bela adormecida, bem agora depois que tive que te carregar todo o caminho ate aqui.”_

 **S** : _“Sabia Freddinerd que você é muito gostoso... hum e põe gostoso nisso, ta malhando é?!”_

 **F** : _“Para com isso Sam você ta muito bêbada e não ta falando nada com nada.”_

 **S** : _“Nerd bobão, ate nos sonhos é um babaca, fala serio nerd eu to com o maior tesão em você e você vem com papinho mole, chega de papo e vamos à ação, vamos aproveitar essa cama e...”_

 **F** : _“PARA SAM... isso não é um sonho e já é a milésima vez desde o salão da festa que eu te digo isso... e você não sabe o que ta dizendo e fazendo... ta muito bêbada...”_

Levantei-me meio grogue da cama e me aproximei do nerd, ate encostar minha boca em sua orelha e disse:

 **S** : _“Sabia que eu te amo seu nerd bobão?!”_

 **F** : _“Você o que?!”_

Ele me olhou com uma cara mais que assustada.

 **S** : _“Isso mesmo eu te amo desde – me deixa  ver – de sempre acho, mas você é muito tapado pra perceber mesmo. Agora cala a boca e me beija.”_

Disse isso e fui me aproximando de sua boca.

 **F** : _“Você não pode estar falando a verdade...”_

Ai que nerd chato, vai querer estender a conversa ate quando, eu já disse que amo ele o que ele quer mais pra me beijar e me levar pra cama, que eu peça ele em casamento?! Há que saco vou eu mesma beijar já que ele não tem atitude...

E foi exatamente isso que eu fiz o beijei com toda a vontade reprimida desde nosso ultimo beijo na saída de incêndio, quando tudo de repente ficou muito confuso em meu peito. Primeiro ele reagiu com surpresa e quis me afastar, mas depois não resistiu mais e também me beijou com vontade. Ficamos assim nos beijando por um bom tempo ate que  o ar começou a faltar...

 **F** : _“Sam para!”_

Que saco nem em sonhos esse nerd deixa de ser certinho.

 **S:** _“Fala serio nerd, você não quer que eu pare.”_

Disse isso me aproximando ainda mais dele e o encurralando na parede.

 **F:** _“Isso não esta certo, você não sabe o que esta fazendo.”_

 **S:** _“E você esta gostando, eu sei que esta, então relaxa eu sei o que faço.”_

 **F:** _“Eu sou um adolescente, quase um homem com hormônios em ebulição, e qual homem nessa situação resistiria a uma bela mulher como você?!”_

Ele disse isso se afastando de mim e indo na direção contraria.

 **S:** _“Hum, bela mulher é, você realmente acha isso de mim nerd?!”_

Eu fui atrás dele e o joguei em cima da cama com um empurrão e me sentei sobre ele passando minha mão bem de leve em seu peito por baixo de sua camiseta preta.

 **F:** _“Com certeza, mas, por favor, para de passar a mão em mim, eu não vou conseguir resistir por muito mais tempo._

 **S:** _“Cara isso é um sonho, então cala a boca e vamos aproveitar.”_

E dizendo isso o beijei de novo, com fúria, com vontade e com uma urgência imensa, depois disso  o nerd meio que perdeu a “razão” e parou de argumentar e tudo aconteceu exatamente como eu tinha imaginado que seria e como já tinha sonhado muitas outras vezes...

Com alguns minutos os beijos se tornaram mais profundos e urgentes, nossa roupas aos poucos foram retiradas e jogadas ao chão e quando me vi já estava só de calcinha e sutiã e o nerd só de boxer, uma bela boxer preta, diga-se de passagem, e ambos com uma urgência enorme de fazer algo mais acontecer...


	3. Uma Bebedeira e Uma Atitude Impensada... Parte II

**PV do Freddie**

 

Quando a Sam desmaiou no meio do salão de festa, fui obrigado a carregá-la no colo ate o meu carro, isso mesmo eu agora tinha um carro, já estava com quase 17 anos e tinha tirado minha carteira provisória e ganhado um carro de minha mãe, não era novo nem nada, mais era meu e isso já era demais, coloquei a Sam no banco de passageiro, tive que colocar a sua blusa de volta com certa dificuldade confesso e depois de colocar o cinto de segurança nela fui para o banco do motorista, liguei o carro e parti.

Não sabia exatamente onde a Sam morava e isso nesse momento me pareceu uma idiotice, anos convivendo com ela e mal sabia onde ela morava, tinha ido lá uma ou duas vezes apenas e sempre de dia e com a Carly e o Spencer e só sabia  que era uma pequena casa em um bairro meio barra pesada e nesse momento a ultima coisa que queria fazer era me arriscar por aquele bairro, com uma loira bêbada semiconsciente no banco do lado. Então minha casa era a única opção, já que a Carly ainda não tinha voltado pra casa e o Spencer também não estava e como minha mãe estava viajando e ia demorar uns dias para voltar, resolvi arriscar  e levar a Sam pra minha casa mesmo, hoje ela dormiria lá e amanha eu a levaria pra casa se houvesse necessidade.

Com certa dificuldade consegui tirar a Sam do carro na garagem do meu prédio e carregá-la ate meu apartamento o que com certeza não era uma situação muito agradável, ela meio que tinha crescido e estava agora com um belo corpo e ter que carregá-la nos braços não estava sendo realmente uma tarefa fácil, ainda mais com ela o caminho todo resmungando coisas como que aquilo era um sonho, uma merda de sonho, em que como sua casa tinha virado um prédio, desde quando eu tinha a chave da casa dela e desde quando haviam colocado uma cama de casal no seu quarto, entre outras coisas que é melhor nem dizer. Aquilo tudo só me dava mais certeza do quanto ela estava bêbada. Carreguei-a ate meu quarto e a coloquei sobre a minha cama, ela dormiria ali e eu no quarto da minha mãe, mas não foi realmente o que eu tinha imaginado que aconteceu.

Foi só colocá-la sobre a cama que percebi que ela tinha aberto os olhos e em olhava de uma maneira um pouco esquisita eu confesso.

 **F** : _“Há resolveu acordar bela adormecida, bem agora depois que tive que te carregar todo o caminho ate aqui.”_

Depois que disse aquilo ela resolveu conversar também e o que veio a seguir me deixou mais confuso que tudo.

 **S** : _“Sabia Freddinerd que você é muito gostoso... hum e põe gostoso nisso, ta malhando é?!”_

Fiquei meio bobo por escutar aquilo, a demônio loiro me chamando de gostoso, na verdade eu andava malhando mesmo e meu corpo havia mudado bastante, mas nunca achei que a Carly tivesse notado isso, muito menos a Sam, com certeza ela não sabia o que estava dizendo, estava completamente bêbada e me olhava de uma maneira muito estranha e digamos sensual. 

 **F** : _“Para com isso Sam você ta muito bêbada e não ta falando nada com nada.”_

 **S** : _“Nerd bobão, ate nos sonhos é um babaca, fala serio nerd eu to com o maior tesão em você e você vem com papinho mole, chega de papo e vamos à ação, vamos aproveitar essa cama e...”_

Sam com tesão em mim, ela só podia estar bêbada mesmo e ainda achando que estava sonhando.

 **F** : _“PARA SAM... isso não é um sonho e já é a milésima vez desde o salão da festa que eu te digo isso... e você não sabe o que ta dizendo e fazendo... ta muito bêbada...”_

Foi ai que ela se levantou da cama e veio ate onde eu estava meio grogue, encostou sua boca em minha orelha e disse a única coisa que eu nunca esperei ouvir dela um dia.

 **S** : _“Sabia que eu te amo seu nerd bobão?!”_

 **F** : _“Você o que?!”_

Aquilo realmente me pegou de surpresa e me assustou.

 **S** : _“Isso mesmo eu te amo desde – me deixa  ver – de sempre acho, mas você é muito tapado pra perceber mesmo. Agora cala a boca e me beija.”_

Ela disse isso e foi se aproximando da minha boca.

 **F** : _“Você não pode estar falando a verdade...”_

Ela não podia estar falando a verdade, estava na cara que aquilo só podia ser efeito do álcool. Ela me olhou com uma cara meio engraçada e me beijou com muita vontade, me assustei no começo e quis me afastar, mas depois não consegui mais resistir e também a beijei com vontade, ficamos nos beijando por um tempo ate sentir o ar começar a faltar.

 **F:** _“Sam para!”_

Foi à única coisa que consegui falar.

 **S:** _“Fala serio nerd, você não quer que eu pare.”_

Ela disse isso se aproximando ainda mais de mim e me encurralando na parede.

 **F:** _“Isso não esta certo, você não sabe o que esta fazendo.”_

 **S:** “ _E você esta gostando, eu sei que esta, então relaxa eu sei o que faço.”_

 **F:** _“Eu sou um adolescente, quase um homem com hormônios em ebulição, e qual homem nessa situação resistiria a uma bela mulher como você?!”_

Disse isso e me afastei dela indo à direção da cama, realmente aquela situação estava já no meu limite não achava que gostava da Sam daquela maneira mais realmente ela estava mais gostosa que nunca e meus hormônios estavam gritando a necessidade  de eu aproveitar aquela situação.

 **S:** _“Hum, bela mulher é, você realmente acha isso de mim nerd?!”_

Ela me perguntou isso vindo em minha direção, me empurrou e embora estivesse malhando ainda assim ela era mais forte que eu, me jogou em cima da cama e se sentou sobre mim, passando sua mão bem de leve em meu peito por baixo da minha camiseta.

**F _:_** _“Com certeza, mas, por favor, para de passar a mão em mim, eu não vou conseguir resistir por muito mais tempo._

 E isso realmente era uma verdade...

**S _:_** _“Cara isso é um sonho, então cala a boca e vamos aproveitar.”_

Ela disse aquilo e me beijou com muito mais fúria e vontade o que fez com que eu perdesse a razão e me entregasse ao tesão e ao momento, os beijos foram se tornando mais profundos e urgentes e aos poucos nossas roupas foram pro chão e só sobrou eu e ela de roupas intimas e a urgência de algo mais só cresceu, ela tinha um corpo maravilhoso, muito melhor do que eu pensava, com uma mão abri seu sutiã e fiquei olhando maravilhado para seus seios nus, não resisti por muito tempo e comecei a beijá-los e mordê-los e os gemidos dela só aumentavam cada vez mais a minha necessidade de tela, enquanto eu me aproveitava de seus seios ela rebolava de um jeito muito sensual em cima de mim o que só fazia aumentar minha digamos “vontade” se é que me entendem e  embora ainda fosse virgem, não parecia precisar saber fazer as coisas aconterem, elas simplesmente aconteciam de acordo com nosso desejo, não sei se a Sam também era virgem, nunca me atrevi a perguntar e também não faria isso agora...

Com beijos mais que quentes ela foi descendo ate a minha cueca e retirou-a com os dentes o que realmente fez com que eu perdesse a razão de vez, com um braço eu a peguei e a coloquei na cama por baixo de mim enquanto que com a outra mão rasgava sua calcinha e com uma necessidade enorme e com uma urgência maior ainda a penetrei  de uma só vez, com todo a suavidade possível, ela primeiro deu um grito que me parecia de dor, mais depois começou a  gemer de prazer enquanto meu ritmo aumentava sobre ela, depois de algum tempo finalmente ela chegou ao orgasmo o que me fez gozar também e cair pra um lado completamente exausto, ela deitou sua cabeça no meu peito me abraçando e dormiu e não muito tempo depois eu também dormi naquela mesma posição ainda pensando no que acabara de acontecer  e em como seria o dia de amanha... O que aquela noite de bebedeira e de atitudes impensadas traria como conseqüência e as decisões que deveriam ser tomadas depois dela...      


	4. Outro dia, Outros Problemas...

**PV da Sam**

AI MINHA CABEÇA!!! Essa foi à primeira coisa que  consegui pensar quando acordei, se é que dava pra pensar com tanta dor, não fazia idéia do por que minha cabeça doía tanto, e também  não fazia idéia de onde estava, a ultima coisa que lembrava era de estar na festa meio pra baixo e de arranjar umas bebidas pra animar, lembro de beber, mas depois não me lembro de nada ao certo, lapsos de memória se misturavam com sonhos fantasiosos e ate mesmo ridículos, que envolviam eu, o nerd e uma transa... Mas pensando bem aquele sonho tinha sido um pouco real demais e eu não me lembrava desde quando passei a ter sonhos em 3D...

Tentei me levantar e percebi que isso só piorava as coisas, mas com todas as minhas forças consegui sentar e comecei e olhar ao redor pra tentar adivinhar onde eu estava... Aparentemente era um quarto masculino, ou melhor, uma suíte já que possuía banheiro, era todo em tons azuis e pretos, com um guarda roupa, uma escrivaninha com um computador de mesa, um notebook e mais algumas parafernálias nerds no canto do quarto, alguns quadros na parede, na sua maioria de carros e coisas nerds como fotos e cartazes de Star Wars e quadrinhos  e  uma cama de casal onde eu me encontrava no momento, nua enrolada em um lençol e com a cara mais horrível de todos os tempos... CAMA DE CASAL... NUA... Pêra ai o que diabos eu estou fazendo em uma cama de casal, nua e ainda por cima sozinha... DROGA... Aquilo não foi um sonho?! AI MEU DEUS... NÃO podia ser VERDADE eu não tinha feito mesmo aquilo tudo, não é?!Você sabe do que estou falando a parada de me declarar pro nerd e dormir com ele...

Bom não tinha ninguém alem de mim no quarto, então só tinha uma maneira de saber... Levantei bem devagar da cama, pra não cair com a dor e com a tontura da bela ressaca que ganhei e para não fazer barulhos que pudessem chamar a atenção... Apos me levantar olhei pra cama de lençóis brancos impecáveis e pude ter certeza de uma coisa, virgem com certeza eu não era mais... Apos o choque inicial me restava saber com quem eu tinha feito aquela burrada, se tudo tinha sido mesmo um sonho ou na verdade o que agora me parecia mais com um pesadelo...

Fui ate a escrivaninha e olhei para os portas retratos, alguns eram do trio do iCarly, outros de um nerd e sua mãe super protetora e outro duplo de um lado a turma toda do iCarly, inclusive o Brad e no outro uma bela foto da Carly... É realmente aquele quarto parecia ser o do nerd, não o quarto antigo dele pelo que me lembrava, mas com certeza ele ficou um pouco mais velho e resolveu mudar a decoração... É  realmente aquilo tudo não tinha sido um sonho e era agora que meu pesadelo iria realmente começar... O que eu ia fazer agora?! Não podia continuar ali, tinha que dar um jeito de dar o fora sem encontrar o nerd e logo...

Mais que depressa achei as minhas roupas espalhadas no chão e vesti, infelizmente estava sem calcinha já que a minha estava em pedaços no chão... Mas ate parece mesmo que eu vou embora de mini saia sem calcinha, fui ao armário do nerd e em uma das gavetas dele tirei uma boxer preta e vesti que se dane antes uma boxer usada do que sair sem nada na rua de saia curta... Com certa dificuldade procurei minha bolsa em todo canto, mas não achei não me lembro de ter pegado ela na festa, mas acho que vi ela no carro do nerd, droga vou ter que ir lá à garagem buscar... Conferi o quarto e já estava saindo quando me lembrei de uma coisa, voltei peguei uma sacolinha plástica que estava solta por lá, peguei os pedaços da calcinha no chão e fui ate a cama e retirei o lençol sujo de sangue, guardei tudo na sacola e sai de fininho do quarto...

Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, sem que ninguém me visse e isso incluía o nerd, a ultima coisa que queria agora era ter que ver ele e conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido, não sou boa em conversas desse tipo sabe?! E evitá-las nesse caso era meu único remédio... Já estava descendo e não  sabia ao certo mais provavelmente aquele era o terceiro andar, quando estava no andar debaixo ouvi a voz do nerd saindo pela porta entreaberta de um quarto, achei que talvez ele estivesse conversando com sua mãe mais daí lembrei que ela estava viajando e demoraria uns dias a voltar, acho que tinha ido a um congresso sobre microorganismos e infecções ou algo assim em outra cidade, achei a voz do nerd meio esquisita e resolvi escutar o que ele dizia mais de perto e ver com quem ele conversava, me aproximei devagar da porta e espiei pela fresta, ele estava ao telefone, estava só com uma calça moletom preta e parecia estar muito nervoso...

Mas o que me deixou mais impressionada não foi seu físico gostosamente definido, nem a péssima decoração do quarto da mãe dele, nem o fato dele estar sentado segurando os joelhos e se balançando como alguns loucos fazem, mas sim a conversa que eu pude escutar, já que o telefone estava na viva voz, não sei dizer de quem era aquela voz embora fosse muito familiar, mas tive certeza de que estavam falando de mim e daquela noite assim que o nerd voltou a falar...

 

 **F:** _“Você  ta ai ainda?!”_

 **OG (Outro garoto):** _“To sim, só estou tentando entender o que você acabou de me contar... Bom deixa ver se eu entendi direito... Ela estava bêbada, desmaiou, você levou ela pra sua casa, pintou um clima, ela falou que te ama e vocês transaram... É isso?!”_

 **F:** _“Basicamente é isso mesmo... mas agora eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer...”_

 **OG:** _“Onde ela ta agora?”_

 **F:** _“Ta no meu quarto dormindo ainda, por quê?”_

 **OG:** _“Olha eu acho que o melhor a fazer agora é você preparar um ótimo café da manha e assim que ela acordar e tomar o café, vocês conversarem.”_

 **F:** _“Não acho que um café da manha, va ajudar muito agora.”_

 **OG:** _“Serio gênio?! Mas você sabe como a Sam é ligada em comida, eu acho que é um ótimo jeito de conquistá-la e acalmá-la.”_

 **F:** _“O que me sugere um chá de camomila? Um calmante no café?”_

 **OG:**   _“Olha acho que presunto, bacon e se tiver um chocolate, já ta bom...”_

 **F:** _“Ta bem vou tentar a sua idéia, mais acho que nesse caso não vai adiantar muito, capaz dela comer primeiro e depois ainda me dar uma surra... Embora ela tenha me provocado e seduzido, ela estava embriagada e eu  sóbrio, então tecnicamente a culpa é toda minha pelo que aconteceu...”_

 **OG:** _“Serio que você não sente nada por ela mesmo? Não fica feliz de ter perdido sua virgindade com ela... Ela é uma garota maravilhosa, muito bacana e de uma personalidade só dela, alem de ser muito bonita, qualquer garoto ficaria feliz com uma noite assim com ela...”_

 **F:** _“Sinceramente, considero ela uma amiga, nada mais que isso, claro que ela é bem gostosa e tal, mais é só tesão mesmo, sabe? Eu não sinto nada mais que isso por ela, e acho que nunca vou sentir... me arrependo muito da noite passada, não de ter tirado ela de lá, nem de ter trazido pra minha casa, mas me arrependo de ter deixado me seduzir e de transar com ela, foi legal perder minha virgindade e foi uma transa legal,  mas eu não queria que fosse com ela, eu não queria que fosse agora e fora que acho que ela também não queria que fosse desse jeito... Ainda o pior de tudo é que eu não tomei nenhuma precaução e não usei camisinha e se acontecer dela ficar grávida, isso acabaria com a minha vida cara... serio eu ficaria preso a um erro... pra sempre...”_

 **OG:** _“ Acho que você ta exagerando um bocado... Você não pode adivinhar o futuro e pensar nele agora não ajuda em nada, deixa as coisas acontecerem a seu tempo... Faz o que te disse, faz o café e conversa com ela, seja sincero quem sabe vocês não se entendem e ficam numa boa.”_

 **F:** _“É mais fácil ela me bater e me odiar pro resto da vida, ela vai fazer da minha vida um inferno pode estar certo disso... mas vou tentar sim... depois a gente conversa beleza?!... Agora tenho que ligar pra minha mãe, já que prometi ligar todo dia e depois vou tentar fazer o que me disse...”_

 **OG:** _“Vai com calma ta cara, vê se não magoa ela, com certeza a situação é muito pior pra ela do que pra você e se ela te ama mesmo, qualquer coisa errada que você falar pode deixar ela machucada pra sempre...”_

 **F:** _“Pode deixar, vou com calma sim, embora acredite que ela não falou nada serio ontem, espero que seja tudo mentira mesmo, sabe? Sobre o lance de ma amar e tal ...Bom vamos ver... Tchau...”_

 **OG:** _“Tchau.”_

 

Fiquei parada no mesmo lugar onde estava meio que petrificada, não sabia ao certo o que pensar de tudo que ouvi, as barbaridades que ouvi da boca do Freddie e as coisas fofas que o outro garoto disse sobre mim e que no momento eu não fazia idéia de quem era, ouvir o nerd falar aquelas coisas todas de mim foi um choque e me abalou mais que tudo, nunca esperava aquilo dele. Da onde estava vi o nerd se levantar e deitar na cama da sua mãe  e ligar pra ela, foi ai que vi que era a minha chance de dar o fora sem que ele me visse, tinha gostado da idéia do café já que estava com uma fome imensa, mas não valia à pena ficar ali e escutar do nerd olho no olho o que ouvi ele dizendo agora a pouco de  mim, já tinha doido o suficiente dessa forma.

Desci o ultimo lance de escadas e me vi na sala do apartamento dos Benson, fui silenciosamente ate a cozinha e peguei um belo pedaço de presunto que estava na geladeira e uma maça caso o presunto não bastasse e já que não achei mais nada bom lá mesmo, ainda comendo fui ate a porta e abri só o suficiente pra ver se o corredor estava livre, estão sai do apartamento e fui me esgueirando como um ninja invisível ate o elevador de serviço e de lá ate a garagem.

Achei o carro do nerd pela cor, já que só lembrava que era um Honda Civic vermelho, olhei pelo vidro e vi minha bolsa no banco de trás, ainda bem que ele se lembrou de pegar ela, como não tinha nenhum grampo comigo, tive que pegar um pedaço de ferro que achei por sorte no chão, com ele arrombei a porta do carro do nerd e peguei minha bolsa, abri e olhei meu celular, duas ligações perdidas da minha mãe, dez da Carly e mais duas mensagens da Carly, mas só iria olhar elas e retornar as ligações depois afinal ainda estava no prédio dele e quanto mais longe fosse menos chance de ele me alcançar.

Guardei a maça e a sacola com as “lembrançinhas” da minha noite com o nerd na bolsa, depois daria um jeito naquilo e já estava saindo do prédio quando me lembrei de uma coisa, voltei ate o carro do nerd abri minha bolsa e tirei meu canivete para emergências, e fui de pneu em pneu e furei todos eles, abri o carro e peguei um dinheiro que achei no porta luvas... Agora seria muito difícil de aquele nerd me alcançar, caso resolvesse me seguir... Sai do prédio e fui ate o ponto de taxi, peguei o primeiro que apareceu e fui pra casa...

Chegando lá, conferi se minha mãe estava em casa e como sempre ela não estava lá, fui pra cozinha tomei um remédio pra dor de cabaça e pra ressaca, então fui pro meu quarto tomei um banho demorado, coloquei meu pijama e de lá fui direto pra minha cama, respondi uma mensagem da Carly perguntando onde estava e se estava bem e meio que não demorou nada pra mim pegar no sono, estava muito mal, não só pela ressaca, mas também por tudo que tinha ouvido e nesse momento a única coisa que queria era dormir e esquecer tudo aquilo pra sempre, ou pelo menos ate acordar, afinal era sábado e ainda eram umas oito da manha e embora fosse outro dia a única coisa que ganhei com ele foram outros problemas que nesse momento queria fazer questão de esquecer...


	5. Tentando Conversar...

**PV do Freddie**

 

 **F:** _“Não mãe... eu estou bem... não, eu estou sozinho... é claro que não trouxe ninguém pra casa... pode deixar eu sei me cuidar mãe, estou com quase 17 anos, sei me virar sozinho... Sim também te amo...também estou com saudade...Quando a senhora volta mesmo?! Então esta bem ate terça mãe...Beijos...”_   

 

Odiava ter que mentir pra minha mãe, mais fazer o que?! Não podia de jeito nenhum contar o que tinha acontecido pra ela, ela iria pirar e me encher o saco então mentir era a única saída. Melhor seguir o conselho do meu amigo e preparar um belo café da manha e acordar a Sam, depois de comer a gente conversa, acho que não da pra deixar as coisas como estão, quase não dormi a noite pensando no que fazer e o melhor agora era conversar com ela e esclarecer as coisas. Depois de levantar de manha ainda estava meio sem saber o que fazer e ver a Sam ali dormindo calma e serena como um anjo não tinha ajudado muito, minha vontade era abraçá-la e protegê-la e ao mesmo tempo acordá-la e brigar com ela por ser tão sem juízo, mas acho que no fim das contas ela não tinha culpa de nada assim como eu.

Depois de levantar havia tomado um bom banho e após vestir uma calça moletom preta, e novamente conferir se a Sam ainda dormia desci e fui ao quarto da minha mãe, dali liguei para meu amigo, precisava pedir conselho a alguém e ele me parecia à melhor pessoa no momento, depois de falar com ele liguei para minha mãe e agora estou aqui acabando de preparar nosso café da manha: café, torradas, bacon, ovos, frutas e chocolate, realmente queria ter feito alguns sanduíches de presunto que a Sam adora e acho que ajudaria mais a acalmá-la mais estranhamente não consegui achar o presunto na geladeira embora tivesse quase certeza de que havia um belo pedaço ainda ontem à noite, bom deve ter sido impressão minha mesmo.   

Acabei de preparar a mesa do café bem calmamente e subi pra acordar a bela adormecida, eram apenas oito e meia da manha ainda achava muito cedo pra Sam acordar mais não agüentava mais precisava acabar logo com aquilo. Chegando perto do meu quarto estranhei o fato da porta dele estar aberta pelo que me lembrava tinha deixado ela fechada, será que a Sam tinha acordado e saído?! Impossível, se ela tivesse feito isso eu teria visto ela saindo... Entrei e levei um susto, ela realmente não estava no quarto, nem ela, nem suas roupas, nem meu lençol, procurei pelo quarto inteiro, no banheiro e depois pelo resto do apartamento... Aonde afinal de contas aquela louca se meteu?  Como ela saiu do apartamento sem eu perceber e por que levou meu lençol junto?! Por que ela fugiu, podia esperar uma surra, uma morte lenta e dolorosa mais  a ultima coisa que esperava da Sam era uma fuga.

Mas isso não ia ficar assim, precisava encontrá-la e conversar com ela de qualquer jeito, fui ao meu quarto, coloquei um jeans, uma camiseta preta e uma camisa xadrez por cima e meu velho All Star preto, desci tomei meu café da manha, peguei meu celular, minha carteira e as chaves do carro, que graças e deus ainda estavam lá e mais que rapidamente sai, já estava pegando o elevador e descendo quando me lembrei de uma coisa e voltei. Bati na porta dos Shay, demorou uns cinco minutos e a Carly atendeu a porta, de pijama e com uma cara de sono.

 

 **C:** _“Há é você Freddie... tudo bem?!”_

 **F:** _“Bom dia Shay, por acaso a Sam ta por ai?!”_

 **C:** _“Não, por quê?! Perdeu a Sam foi?!”_

 

Ela me olhava com uma cara maliciosa e piscava.

 

 **C:** _“Fiquei sabendo que vocês sairão juntos da festa ontem...”_

 **F:** _“Saímos sim, ela bêbada e desmaiada no meu colo e você sabe-se lá onde, nem pra ajudar.”_

 **C:** _“Digamos que eu estava ocupada... Mas o que aconteceu heim?! Me conta as novidades...”_

 **F:** _“Não aconteceu nada Carly, simplesmente eu não tinha pra onde levá-la e acabei trazendo pra minha casa, antes que me pergunte não aconteceu nada, ela dormiu no meu quarto e eu no da minha mãe, e hoje de manha quando fui acordá-la ela tinha sumido.”_

Achei melhor mentir, não podia nem queria contar nada pra Carly, ainda mais agora, que nem ao menos sabia onde aquela maluca se meteu.

 

 **C:** _“Se é o que você diz... Bom se serve de consolo, ontem eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ela tinha se metido, então liguei pra ela umas dez vezes e mandei umas mensagens, depois  me disseram que vocês tinham saído juntos então fiquei mais tranqüila e parei de ligar, daí hoje de manha a Sam respondeu minha mensagem dizendo que estava em casa e bem... Então provavelmente ela acordou e foi pra casa...”_

 **F:** _“MERDA...”_

 **C:** _“O que foi Freddie? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Qual o problema? Nunca vi você  falando palavrão...”_

 **F:** _“Nada não... eu só me lembrei que tenho que fazer algo... bom se você diz que ela esta bem então ta bom... Preciso ir Carly... Ate depois...”_

 **C:** _“Mas o que foi Freddie, o que você precisa fazer?... Droga ele se mandou, nem esperou o meu tchau... Sabe de uma coisa vou voltar a dormir que ganho mais...”_

Mal esperei a resposta da Carly e desci correndo pelo elevador de serviço, pelo que me lembro tinha deixado a bolsa da Sam no meu carro e se ela tinha respondido do seu celular isso queria dizer que ela tinha dado um jeito de pegar ela e eu tinha ate medo de pensar no que ela havia feito com o meu carro... Por sorte quando o avistei ele não parecia ter sido destruído, chegando perto percebi que a porta estava arrombada, e nada da bolsa dela lá dentro, olhei por fora e foi ai que percebi os quatro pneus furados e pelo que parecia por um canivete... Merda por que ela tinha feito isso? DROGA e agora como eu ia atrás dela, bom eu tenho o dinheiro pra gasolina que esta no porta luvas, posso pegar um taxi... Merda cadê meu dinheiro?! Não acredito que a Sam tinha arrombado meu carro, furado os pneus e ainda por cima me roubado, o que eu ia fazer agora?!

Só tinha uma coisa a se fazer, subi e fui ate o apartamento dos Shay novamente, toquei a campainha e dessa vez quem me atendeu foi o Spencer (SS),estranhamente vestido de padre, mais ainda assim melhor do que se fosse a Carly, não tava a fim de outro interrogatório.

 

 **F:** _“E ai Spencer tudo bem?! Será que da pra você me fazer um favor?! Pode me emprestar uma grana?! Algum engraçadinho furou os quatro pneus do meu carro e eu vou precisar dele pra fazer uma coisa muito importante..._

 **SS:** _“E ai cara, quanto você vai precisar?!”_

 **F:** _“Pior é que nem sei...”_

 **SS:** _“Bom leva isso aqui e se não der me liga que arrumo mais pra ti...”_

 

Ele falou isso e me passou em pequeno monte de notas, que eu contei e coquei na carteira.

 

 **F:** _“Acho que isso da e sobra... mas sem querer ser chato, por que mesmo que você esta vestido de padre...?!”_

 **SS:** _“Há isso... é que... é que... sabe que eu não faço a mínima idéia...”_

 **F:** _“Isso não me espanta, estranho seria se você soubesse... mas ai cara valeu pelo dinheiro depois te pago... agora tenho que ir...”_

 **SS:** _“Beleza cara ate mais...”_

 **F:** _“Ate”_

Aquele Spencer era mesmo uma figura. Desci ate a garagem, liguei para um guincho e fiquei esperando, afinal ia precisar de um pra levar o carro ate a borracharia, enquanto esperava resolvi ligar pra Sam, não custava tentar falar com ela, as primeiras três vezes que tentei, chamou ate cair, depois começou a cair na caixa de mensagem o que provavelmente queria dizer que ela tinha desligado o telefone, então resolvi mandar uma mensagem perguntando onde ela estava, por que tinha fugido e se nós poderíamos conversar, mais como já imaginava ela não respondeu a mensagem também, mais eu não ia desistir tão fácil.

Após o guincho chegar, fui ate uma borracharia para arrumar os pneus do carro, demorou um bocado e quando vi já passavam de duas da tarde, quando finalmente o borracheiro conseguiu terminar já eram três horas e lá se foi todo o dinheiro que o Spencer me emprestou. Da borracharia fui ate em casa, almocei, tomei um bom banho frio e me vesti com uma jeans preta uma camiseta azul e meu All Star e sai, ia de novo atrás da Sam e dessa vez ela não ia me ignorar como fez com as minhas ligações e minhas mensagens e nem fugir a gente ia conversar e ia ter que ser hoje mesmo, decidido peguei meu carro agora arrumado e fui rumo a casa dela.


	6. Vamos conversar?! Parte I

**PV do Freddie**

[...Decidido peguei meu carro agora arrumado e fui rumo a casa dela.]...

Me perdi assim que entrei no bairro em que a Sam morra, como disse antes só vim ate a casa dela umas duas vezes e sempre com os Shay, então logo que entrei no bairro peguei a rua errada e fui parar sabe-se lá aonde, não queria ligar pra casa da Carly pra pegar o endereço certo, já que não queria que ela soubesse que tinha vindo atrás da Sam, isso só ia dar em mais interrogatório e provavelmente eu ia acabar falando o que não devia, então fiquei dando voltas pelo bairro ate que tive a idéia de ligar pro Gibby e perguntar se ele sabia onde a Sam morava e pra meu espanto ele não só sabia como já tinha ido lá muito mais vezes que eu, ele me passou o endereço e só então eu percebi que era exatamente na rua onde estava estacionado, a apenas umas três casas a frente de onde eu estava.

Quando estava olhando a casa de dentro do carro, vi a mãe da Sam saindo de casa e logo atrás vinha a Sam, de pijama e com uma cara inchada como se tivesse chorado por horas, mais como estava longe achei que fosse apenas impressão minha, as duas conversaram na varanda na frente da casa, se despediram com um abraço muito carinhoso (o que eu achei estranho, já que pensei que as duas não se davam bem) e eu vi a mãe da Sam saindo de carro e a Sam voltando pra dentro de casa. Já eram umas cinco e meia da tarde quando a mãe da Sam saiu e eu só tive coragem de sair do carro e ir bater na porta quando já era umas seis horas, fiquei todo esse tempo no carro pensando o que dizer e como abordar o assunto, confesso que estava com medo da Sam e da reação dela pro que eu tinha pra falar.

Com toda a coragem do mundo, desci do carro e me aproximei da casa da Sam, era uma típica casa de bairro, não era muito nova, nem muito cuidada, era pintada de salmão com branco e com o telhado e os detalhes das janelas e portas de um cinza claro, tinha uma varanda na frente e  tinha uma cerca de madeira pintada de branca, o jardim era todo de grama com algumas arvores espalhadas e embora o jardim estivesse um pouco largado pelo menos a grama estava aparada. Abri o portão e me aproximei da casa subi na varanda e quanto mais me aproximava da porta da frente, mais nítido ficava o som da TV ligada, o cheiro de comida  e o meu nervosismo.

Me aproximei da porta e deu pra ver que as luzes de dentro da casa estavam ligadas, como não achei uma campainha bati na porta, me afastei um pouco e esperei ela vir me atender, escutei passos e pude  ver a sombra dela perto da porta, mas pra minha surpresa ela não abriu a porta, ao contrario se afastou dela, fui ate a porta e bati de novo...e de novo...e de novo...e nada dela me atender...Fiquei uns cinco minutos batendo e acabei perdendo a paciência.

 

 **F:** _“Sam eu sei que você esta ai, abre essa porta a gente precisa conversar...”_

 

Achei que com isso ela abriria a porta, mais ao invés disso ela apenas desligou a TV.

 

 **F:** _“Fala serio Sam, não adianta desligar a TV pra fingir que não esta ai... eu vi sua mãe saindo e você entrando pra dentro, eu sei que você esta ai... Abre a porta, vamos conversar...”_

 

Então ela foi e desligou todas a s luzes da casa e eu perdi o resto da paciência que tinha com ela.

 

 **F:** _“SAM... ABRE LOGO... eu já perdi minha paciência com você... você simplesmente sumiu da minha casa hoje de manha sem dar nenhuma satisfação... roubou meu lençol e minha grana da gasolina... acabou com o meu carro, eu tive que pagar uma bolada pra arrumar e ainda ficar quase que o dia inteiro em uma borracharia... To cansado de te ligar e mandar mensagens e nada de você responder... eu só quero conversar com você, a gente precisa esclarecer as coisas... ABRE POR FAVOR...”_

 

Demorou mais uns cinco minutos e então ela ligou as luzes da sala de novo e dessa vez abriu a porta. Ela estava com o rosto vermelho, não sei se de vergonha, de raiva  ou de chorar, alem de estar com os olhos inchados, ainda estava de pijama (do Bob Esponja) e apenas ficou parada me olhando... A gente ficou nisso de só se olhar por alguns minutos, eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido, foi só olhar pra ela que eu fiquei perdido, não sabia mais como começar a conversa e nem mais o que falar, e ela sinceramente não parecia realmente querer conversar comigo, demorou mais alguns minutos e eu percebi pela cara dela que ela já estava ficando impaciente, foi ai que ela disse.

 

 **S:** _“E ai vai ficar ai parado com cara de bobo me olhado pra sempre ou vai entrar... achei que queria conversar, então vamos conversar..._

 

Entrei meio sem jeito na sala da casa dela, que parecia tão bagunçada por dentro, quanto era por fora. Sentei no sofá que ela me apontou e fiquei de novo parado só olhando pra ela... Serio não sei o que me deu, já tinha ensaiado tudo que ia dizer e tal, mais simplesmente as palavras não saiam.

 

 **S:** _“Serio que você vai ficar ai só me olhando, fez um belo discurso pra mim deixar você entrar e a gente conversar não é?! E o que foi agora o gato comeu sua língua?!... Vamos conversar?! ou não?!”_


	7. Vamos conversar?! Parte II

**PV da Sam**

Logo que dormi, nem bem uma hora depois meu celular começou a tocar insistentemente, o peguei de cima da cômoda e olhei e era o nerd, provavelmente tinha dado por falta de mim só agora e resolveu ligar, as primeiras três vezes que ele ligou deixei tocar ate cair, mai ai já fiquei sem paciência e desliguei o celular.

Dormi quase o resto do sábado inteiro, quando acordei já eram umas cinco horas da tarde e a primeira coisa que fiz foi pegar meu celular, ligar ele e olhar as ligações e mensagens que tinha recebido, tinha quase umas cinqüenta ligações, sem mentira e quase todas do nerd, tinha apenas uma da minha mãe e dez da Carly, e alem das ligações tinha umas mensagens, uma do nerd perguntando onde eu estava, por que tinha fugido e se nos poderíamos conversar, que eu resolvi ignorar e uma da Carly dizendo que me ligou e eu não atendi, perguntando o porquê, o que havia acontecido entre eu e o Freddie, por que estava sumida e dizendo que o Freddie tinha me procurado na casa dela e que provavelmente tinha acontecido alguma coisa sim e que depois teríamos que conversar, ignorei a mensagem da Carly também. Serio a ultima coisa que queria hoje era conversar com alguém, do jeito que estava me sentindo só podia dar em merda.

Sai do meu quarto de pijama mesmo e fui ate a cozinha, preparei algo para comer, que incluía bacon frito e presunto e comendo mesmo fui atrás da minha mãe, achei ela tomando banho em seu quarto, então dei só um oi e voltei pra sala, liguei as luzes já que estava ficando tarde e liguei a TV, fiquei lá assistindo TV ate minha mãe aparecer toda arrumada dizendo que ia sair e que tinha um encontro.

 

**Pam Puckett** **(P):** _“Aconteceu alguma coisa filha?! Liguei pra você ontem e você não atendeu a mesma coisa hoje de manha, ai quando cheguei em casa lá pelas dez horas você estava dormindo tão profundamente que eu não quis te incomodar...”_

 

Assim que minha mãe disse aquilo, olhei pra ela e comecei a chorar... Assim do nada não consegui me controlar. Ela veio ate mim me abraçou e ficamos em silencio por uns bons dez minutos ate eu conseguir me controlar e parar de chorar, acho que tudo que passei ontem e hoje de manha se converteu em lagrimas agora, lagrimas que não pude controlar.      

 

**P:** _“Pelo jeito aconteceu alguma coisa mesmo, não foi?!”_

**S:** _“Aconteceu sim mãe, mais eu não quero falar disso agora pode ser?! Estou muito confusa com tudo o que aconteceu e não é uma boa hora pra desabafar...”_

**P:** _“Tudo bem meu bem, assim que estiver a fim de conversar me procure tudo bem?! Bom que tal eu ir me trocar e nos fazermos algo pra comer e passarmos a noite vendo filmes...?!”_

**S:** _“Não mãe, ta tudo bem você se arrumou pra sair e eu não quero estragar sua noite, vai lá sai e se divirta...”_

**P:** _“Tem certeza filha, se quiser eu posso ficar...”_

**S:** _“Não mãe eu tenho certeza, pode ir.”_

 

Minha mãe foi saindo de casa e então eu fui atrás dela, chegando à varanda ela mais uma vez perguntou se eu queria que ela ficasse eu apenas agradeci e disse que ela poderia se divertir que estava tudo bem comigo, ela então se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço carinhoso, nos separamos do abraço dei um tchau pra ela e fui entrando em casa novamente sem deixar de notar um carro que parecia o do nerd estacionado a algumas casas longe da minha, mais achei que fosse apenas impressão minha e entrei.

Quando já eram umas seis horas, escutei passos na varanda da minha casa e logo após ouvi batidas na porta, me aproximei da porta e por ela pude ver uma sombra que me lembrava muito o Freddie então quase que instintivamente me afastei da porta ao invés de abri-la. Ele voltou a bater na porta ficou nisso uns cinco minutos e quando achei que ele ia desistir escutei uma voz e tive certeza que era ele mesmo.

 

**F:** _“Sam eu sei que você esta ai, abre essa porta a gente precisa conversar...”_

 

DROGA e agora o que eu faço não to a fim de conversar, então meio que sem saber o que fazer fui ate a TV e a desliguei, quem sabe assim ele achasse que eu não tava ali e fosse embora.

 

**F:** _“Fala serio Sam, não adianta desligar a TV pra fingir que não esta ai... eu vi sua mãe saindo e você entrando pra dentro, eu sei que você esta ai... Abre a porta, vamos conversar...”_

 

Então quase que como uma indireta eu fui ate o interruptor e desliguei todas as luzes da casa, achei que com isso ele entendesse que não estava a fim de conversa, mais ao contrario foi ai que ele insistiu e parecia bem sem paciência já.

 

**F:** _“SAM... ABRE LOGO... eu já perdi minha paciência com você... você simplesmente sumiu da minha casa hoje de manha sem dar nenhuma satisfação... roubou meu lençol e minha grana da gasolina... acabou com o meu carro, eu tive que pagar uma bolada pra arrumar e ainda ficar quase que o dia inteiro em uma borracharia... To cansado de te ligar e mandar mensagens e nada de você responder... eu só quero conversar com você, a gente precisa esclarecer as coisas... ABRE POR FAVOR...”_

 

Demorou mais uns cinco minutos e então liguei as luzes da sala de novo e dessa vez abri a porta, já que parecia não haver jeito mesmo, iria conversar com ele embora nem soubesse ao certo o que dizer ele parecia que não ia desistir de conversar hoje mesmo, então seja o que deus quiser. Assim que abri a porta e o vi parado na minha frente, que me lembrei da noite passada e fiquei vermelha de vergonha, mais do que já estava por ter chorado, e só depois de abrir a porta foi que me toquei que ainda estava de pijama e do Bob Esponja ainda por cima. Dane-se também agora era tarde.

Não sabia o que falar então só fiquei lá parada olhando pra ele... A gente ficou nisso de só se olhar por alguns minutos, ele parecia perdido, confuso e não parecia saber como começar a conversa e eu simplesmente demonstrava na minha cara que não estava a fim de conversar mesmo, demorou mais alguns minutos e eu comecei a ficar impaciente, não agüentei mais aquilo e soltei.

 

**S:** _“E ai vai ficar ai parado com cara de bobo me olhado pra sempre ou vai entrar... achei que queria conversar, então vamos conversar..._

 

Ele entrou meio sem jeito na sala de casa sentou no sofá onde apontei pra ele sentar e ficou de novo parado só  me olhando... Serio aquilo já estava me enchendo.

 

**S:** _“Serio que você vai ficar ai só me olhando, fez um belo discurso pra eu deixar você entrar e a gente conversar não é?! E o que foi agora o gato comeu sua língua?!... Vamos conversar?! ou não?!”_

**F:** _“Calma Sam... vamos conversar sim, eu só não sei mais como começar, sabe já tinha tudo muito bem ensaiado o que ia dizer e tal, mais simplesmente sumiu tudo...”_

**S:** _“Que tal a gente começar com o porquê de você se meter na minha vida e me tirar da festa?! Por acaso eu te pedi ajuda Freddie?!...”_

**F:** _“Sam você tava completamente bêbada, fazendo stripe e tudo, eu simplesmente não podia te deixar fazer aquilo, não podia deixar alguém abusar de você, já que você não sabia o que estava fazendo...”_

**S:** _“Eu estava me divertindo, por que você simplesmente não me deixou lá e continuou a dançar com as outras meninas... Você diz que não queria que alguém abusasse de mim, mas afinal de contas não foi isso que você fez?!... A Carly me fez ir à marra naquela festa, me abandonou assim como você e então eu resolvi me divertir, eu realmente estava bêbada mais sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, ate você aparecer... e estragar tudo... como sempre...”_

**F:** _“Se divertindo?! Me parecia mais que você estava era querendo estragar sua vida... Por que simplesmente você me chamou pra ir junto, você não queria minha presença assim como não queria ir aquela festa e de repente você diz que eu te abandonei... você iria dançar comigo ou algo assim se eu ficasse lá com você?! Com certeza não afinal você é sempre tão implicante e rude comigo, sempre faz questão de dizer que nem amigos somos... Seja sincera você achou que eu ia ficar que nem bobo e que ninguém iria dançar comigo mais seu plano falhou, assim como você sabia desde o começo o que a Carly queria naquela festa, se realmente não queria ir por que não disse não a ela?! E simplesmente eu não abusei de você, você é que ficou me provocando falando coisas que realmente mexeram com os meus hormônios...”_

**S:** _“Por que ela é minha amiga e não se da às costas a uma amiga, você devia saber disso, afinal se diz meu amigo mais se fosse mesmo não teria me deixado sozinha... com certeza eu não iria dançar com você nem nada a menos que me chamasse, e você não chamou então não tem como saber a resposta... e seja qual for o caso, como você mesmo me disse eu estava bêbada, achava que estava sonhando então não lembro muito bem o que disse ou fiz me lembro de apenas algumas coisas, não de tudo que aconteceu... você tinha o dever de me parar e não fazer nada que achasse que você ou eu iríamos nos arrepender depois, independente do que eu falasse ou fizesse...”_

**F:** _“Eu sei... eu realmente cometi um erro e me deixei levar... Você realmente não se lembra de nada do que disse?!”_

**S** : _“Só de algumas coisas por quê?!”_

**F:** _“Você lembra de dizer que me ama desde sempre e que eu era muito tapado pra perceber?!... isso é verdade?!”_

**S:** _“O que você acha?!”_

 

Eu lembrava muito bem daquela noite, depois de perceber que aquilo realmente não era um sonho e me recuperar da ressaca eu realmente me lembrava de tudo, de tudo que disse e de tudo que fiz, não sou o tipo de pessoa que bebe, fica de porre e esquece o que faz... Mais ainda estava muito magoada pelo que aconteceu e pelo que ouvi ele dizendo no telefonema, então queria ver ate aonde iria aquela conversa, se ele teria coragem de me dizer tudo àquilo que ele pensava mesmo ou não, ou ele iria mentir pra mim.  

 

**F:** _“Bom na verdade não sei o que pensar... você realmente estava muito bêbada mais parecia saber o que estava falando, parecia falar a verdade...”_

**S:** _“O que você me respondeu quando eu disse aquilo?!”_

**F:** _“Como assim?!”_

**S:** _“O que você disse?! Que me odiava, que me amava, que estava confuso?!”_

**F:** _“Eu não disse nada Sam... eu não sabia o que dizer achei que fosse mentira...”_

**S:** _“O que diria se eu te falasse isso agora?! Sabe o que eu te disse ontem...”_

**F:** _“Que você me ama?!”_

 

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça de onde estava, tinha me sentado na poltrona do outro lado da sala, bem de frente com ele, e de lá eu pude ver a sua cara de duvida ele realmente não sabia o que dizer, pensou um pouco e então me respondeu:

 

**F:** _“Eu te diria que estou muito confuso, que não sei o que estou sentindo e que seria bom a gente dar um tempo, tentar esquecer o que aconteceu e deixar o tempo se encarregar do resto...”_

 

Eu não sabia o que falar, então simplesmente não falei nada, e ele então continuou.

 

**F:** _“Você conseguiria me perdoar, esquecer o que aconteceu e seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido...?!”_

 

Eu demorei um pouco pra responder, estava pensando no que falar e então resolvi ser sincera e terminar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

 

**S:** _“Não...”_

**F:** _“Não?!”_

**S:** _“Isso mesmo não e sabe por quê?! Por que se você realmente fosse sincero comigo e me dissesse a verdade eu te perdoaria mais eu sei que esta mentindo... por que esta mentindo, por pena de mim...?!”_

**F:** _“Eu não estou mentindo...”_

**S:** _“Esta sim... e sabe como eu sei?! Por que eu escutei parte de sua conversa hoje de manha no telefone, eu ouvi você contando o que tinha acontecido pra outro garoto que eu não sei quem é, coisa que eu não teria coragem de fazer, por que eu não contei isso para ninguém e nem iria contar sem conversar com você primeiro... eu ouvi também ele te dando conselhos de como agir comigo e estranhamente ele parecia saber lidar melhor comigo do que você que me conhece há anos, ele ate sabia minhas comidas preferidas e como me acalmar... eu escutei ele me elogiar dizendo coisas boas de mim, enquanto você disse coisas no mínimo grosseiras a meu respeito, é claro tirando o fato de dizer que sou só sua amiga, disse que não sente nada por mim e que nunca iria sentir, que se arrependia de ter passado a noite comigo, que eu te seduzi... vamos ver o que mais você disse que eu era gostosa, que só sentia tesão por mim, que eu tinha sido uma transa legal, que foi bom perder a virgindade, mas que você não queria que tivesse sido comigo e que se acontecesse de eu ficar grávida por a gente não ter usado camisinha que isso acabaria com a sua  vida e você  ficaria preso a um erro pra sempre...”_

Ele não disse nada apenas ficou me olhando, com uma cara entre confuso e assustado sem saber o que fazer.

 

**S:** _“E sabe o que é o pior de isso tudo?! é que realmente tudo o que eu disse ontem a noite era verdade... absolutamente tudo, eu abri meu coração e você simplesmente não fez nada... e nem ao menos teve a coragem de me dizer a verdade, às vezes um não é melhor que uma mentira sabia?!...”_

**F:** _“Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu não sei o que fazer... Só sei que não daria certo, você sabe disso...”_

**S:** _“O que não daria certo?!”_

**F:** _“Você sabe, nos dois juntos... Você não e o tipo de garota certa pra mim...”_

**S:** _“EU NÃO SOU O TIPO DE GAROTA CERTA?!... É realmente eu não sou como a Carly... e realmente nunca iria mudar por causa de um homem, não vale a pena o esforço...”_

 

Ele se levantou e veio em minha direção.

 

**F:** _“Me perdoa Sam e vamos esquecer o que passou, foi só uma noite e não teve importância... ou isso vai acabar destruindo tudo que conquistamos com o a Carly, o iCarly, nossa amizade... enfim tudo.”_

 

Eu simplesmente não agüentei ouvir aquilo quieta, levantei da onde estava e dei um belo de um soco na cara dele com toda a força que eu tinha um só não, dois e com a mesma fúria com que bati nele, fui gritando com ele e empurrando ele pra forra da minha casa.

 

**S:** _“VOCÊ É PIOR DO QUE EU PENSAVA, EU ABRI MEU CORAÇÃO PRA VOCÊ E VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE FALA PRA GENTE ESQUECER O QUE ACONTECEU, QUE FOI SÓ UMA NOITE E QUE NÃO TEVE IMPORTÂNCIA... DANE-SE SE PRA VOCÊ NÃO TEVE IMPORTÂNCIA, PRA MIM TEVE... FOI MINHA PRIMEIRA VEZ E REALMENTE EU ME IMPORTAVA COM ISSO... E NUMA HORA DESSAS AINDA SE PREOCUPA COM O ICARLY... VOCÊ É UM EGOÍSTA NÃO TA NEM SE IMPORTANDO PARA O QUE SINTO... SÓ SE IMPORTA COM VOCÊ E COM CERTEZA COM A CARLY... VAI EMBORA DAQUI AGORA...”_

 

Empurrei ele com toda minha força pra fora da minha casa e fechei a porta na cara dele.

 

**F:** _“Sam você me machucou de verdade, eu estou sangrando...”_

**S:** _“Dane-se você... Foi pra machucar mesmo...”_

**F:** _“Será que pelo menos você poderia me dar algo pra estancar o sangue...”_

**S:** _“Não Freddiota  e se você não calar a boca e se mandar da frente da minha casa eu vou chamar a policia... Você não entendeu ainda que eu nunca mais quero ver essa sua cara de nerd... esquece que eu existo... acabou nerd.”_

**F:** _“Merda Sam larga de ser infantil...”_

**S:** _“Infantil?! Olha bem quem ta falando... Nossa você é mais sem noção do que eu pensava... Foda-se você... agora vaza...”_

 

Disse isso, desliguei as luzes de casa e fiquei um pouco no escuro em silencio, espiei pela janela e pude ver o nerd indo em direção do seu carro, já estava bem escuro e quando e nerd passou perto de um poste com luz na rua pude realmente ver o estrago que tinha feito na sua cara parecia grande mais com certeza não era maior do que o estrago que ele fez no meu coração... Dali fui pro meu quarto, me joguei na cama e chorei tudo o que não tinha chorado ate agora e que estava preso no meu peito, talvez chorando aliviasse um pouco a dor enorme que estava sentindo agora...

 


	8. O que foi que aconteceu?!

**PV do Freddie**

 

A SAM ME BATEU?!...ELA ME MACHUCOU DE VERDADE E REALMENTE ESTA DOENDO E SANGRANDO... Serio o que deu naquela maluca?!...Eu fui numa boa ate a casa dela pra conversar, confesso que estava um pouco nervoso e com medo dela e tudo que tinha treinado no carro pra falar não saiu, ela realmente não queria conversar comigo e o inicio da conversa não tinha sido boa, insisti pra que ela abrisse a porta pra gente conversar, mas quando ela fez isso, ela só ficou lá parada me olhando e eu não sobe o que fazer, simplesmente sumiu tudo e fiquei lá com a maior cara de bobo na frente dela.

Ela realmente começou a ficar impaciente e parecia com muita raiva, mesmo assim quando admiti não saber como começar, foi ela quem deu o primeiro passo para a conversa rolar. Escutei muitas coisas dela e também pude falar muitas coisas que estava pensando, ela realmente não parecia dar valor para o que fiz por ela, eu tinha tentado ajudá-la e protegê-la na festa mais ela não via por esse lado, ela disse que sabia o que fazia ate eu aparecer e estragar tudo, me acusou de ter abandonado ela, mais com certeza ela não queria minha companhia nem iria se divertir comigo se eu tivesse ficado lá com ela. Ela meio que pôs a culpa de tudo que aconteceu em mim e embora me sentisse culpado não achava que a culpa fosse só minha.

Bom ate ai achei que ainda estava no lucro com a conversa, afinal ainda estava vivo e  não tinha nem apanhado ainda... Ate chegar à pior parte da conversa, sabe a parte dela me amar ou não... E quando eu perguntei se era verdade ela me perguntou o que eu achava, fui sincero e disse que não sabia o que pensar mais que me pareceu verdade embora ela estivesse bêbada, ai ela teve que perguntar o que eu disse na hora e mais uma vez fui sincero e disse que não falei nada já que fiquei na duvida se era mentira ou não e ai ela fez a pior pergunta da noite...O que eu diria naquela hora se ela me dissesse o que falou na noite passada de novo?...

Fiquei meio sem reação e confirmei com ela se era sobre ela me amar, ela assentiu e foi ai que errei, lembrei o que meu amigo me disse sobre ir com calma e não magoá-la e menti dizendo que diria estar confuso, sem saber o que estava sentindo e que seria bom a gente dar um tempo, tentar esquecer o que houve e deixar o tempo se encarregar do resto, bom na verdade eu não menti em tudo essa ultima parte era verdade, sabe?! sobre o tempo e esquecer...

E tudo teria dado certo não fosse o fato de ela ter escutado minha conversa no telefone com meu amigo e tudo o que falei sobre ela, fato esse que eu desconhecia. Ela me disse que se eu tivesse sido sincero ela ate me perdoaria mais como menti não tinha volta, ate duvidei que ela realmente tivesse escutado a conversa, afinal eu teria visto ela, mais daí ela simplesmente confirmou tudo o que eu havia dito, ate o que meu amigo falou, dizendo que ele sabia mais sobre ela e como lidar com ela do que eu que a conhecia a anos, nesse momento ate senti uma pontinha de ciúme do jeito como ela falou dele mais não sei por que...

E afinal de contas ela não sabia mesmo quem ele era e isso me tranqüilizou... Foi ai que as coisas realmente sairão do controle, ela admitiu que tudo que disse era verdade, sobre me amar e tal e eu não soube o que fazer e disse que ela não era a garota certa pra mim e isso depois me pareceu ser um erro estúpido demais pois foi ai que ela gritou comigo e disse que realmente não era a Carly e eu tive que concordar em pensamento afinal era realmente uma menina como a Carly que seria a certa pra mim.

Não sabia mais o que fazer então me levantei e fui ate ela, pedi que ela me perdoasse e que esquecesse o que passou foi só uma noite mesmo e não teve importância mais se continuássemos naquilo tudo que construímos iria por água abaixo, coisas como o iCarly e a nossa amizade, achei que aquilo iria fazer ela pensar um pouco, mas engano meu... Foi ai que ela levantou de onde estava e deu dois socos no meu rosto com toda a força que ela tinha e com a mesma fúria com que ela me bateu ela me expulsou da casa dela aos berros me chamando de egoísta entre outras coisas.

Ela fechou a porta na minha cara e foi ai que percebi que estava sangrando ainda tentei pedir algo pra estancar o sangue e tal mais ela apenas me chingou e ameaçou chamar a policia e disse que nunca mais queria ver a minha cara, que tinha acabado... e comecei a me sentir mal... ela estava renunciando tudo por causa daquilo?! Quer dizer e o iCarly como ia ficar?!...

Pedi pra ela deixar de ser infantil e ela mandou eu ir me foder, e realmente eu achei aquilo desnecessário, ela desligou as luzes da casa dela e eu realmente resolvi desistir e ir pra casa estava muito machucado e sangrando muito e não fazia mais sentido ficar ali discutindo com ela. Dali tive que passar em um pronto socorro e pra minha surpresa ela tinha conseguido cortar meu supercílio que levou quatro pontos alem de contar o canto da minha boca que não levou pontos mais que doía mais que tudo, depois de medicado fui pra casa e agora estou aqui lembrando tudo que aconteceu desde aquela festa e imaginando o que vai ser daqui pra frente, a idéia de ficar longe da Sam me parecia boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo e eu não entendia o por que... O que seria do trio agora?! Da nossa amizade?! E do iCarly?! O que foi que aconteceu pras coisas chegarem nesse ponto?!...E foi pensando nisso que adormeci...

 

**Ponto de Vista da Carly (PV da Carly)**

Estava deitada na minha cama pronta pra dormir e estava avaliando o meu dia... Poxa aquele sábado tinha sido mais que estranho... Pena aquilo depois de uma festa tão boa... Sabia que o Griffin provavelmente estaria na festa, então convenci a Sam a ir comigo e ela conseguiu convencer o nerd a ir também... Ele estava mesmo lá e não foi difícil pra mim convencê-lo a ficar comigo, afinal eu tenho os meu encantos, tinha aproveitado a festa ao maximo e quando fui procurar a Sam pra gente ir pra casa, já que ela ia dormir na minha casa, ela tinha sumido...  liguei umas dez vezes e mandei umas duas mensagens para ela e nada, ate que me disseram que ela e o Freddie tinham saído da festa juntos então imaginei que ele teria levado ela pra casa, já que ele estava de carro e quem trouxe a gente foi o Spencer...então fui embora com o meu Bad Boy fofo e aproveitei pra dar mais uns amassos e depois fui dormir...

Lá pelas oito eu recebi uma mensagem da Sam dizendo que estava em casa e bem, achei estranho ela me responder só agora mais deixei pra lá e dormi de novo, e quando não eram nem nove horas (eu acho) tinha um louco batendo na porta de casa e como o Spencer não foi atender, eu tive que ir e fui de pijamas mesmo... era o Freddie procurando a Sam, achei aquilo muito esquisito ainda mais quando ele me disse que ela dormiu na casa dele e que agora tinha sumido e deu ênfase em terem dormido em camas separadas, e embora eu acreditasse que pudesse ter rolado algo entre eles, nunca imaginaria que eles tivessem dormido juntos isso nem passava pela minha cabeça afinal de contas sabia muito bem como a Sam era e o Freddie ainda me amava, então...

Tranqüilizei ele quanto à mensagem da Sam e ele pareceu ficar um pouco preocupado ate um palavrão que eu nunca vi ele falar ele soltou, perguntei o que tinha acontecido e ele apenas disse que tinha que fazer uma coisa e sumiu e não vi mais ele o dia inteiro, e ele também não parecia estar em casa afinal fui bater lá varias vezes durante o dia e nada dele me atender... e nem sinal da Sam também,não veio aqui em casa como sempre faz, não me ligou, não atendeu minhas ligações, nem respondeu minhas mensagem, mesmo eu dizendo sobre o Freddie ter procurado ela, mesmo tendo perguntado o que havia acontecido e falado que teríamos que conversar...

Alem disso tudo ainda teve o fato de o Spencer ter saído ontem pra ir em uma festa a fantasia vestido de pirata e voltado hoje de manha vestido de padre sem nem ao menos saber o por que, mais fazer o que?!...É o Spencer né gente!!!... Analisando bem o dia de hoje e o que parecia ter acontecido... Percebi que  alguma coisa realmente aconteceu entre a Sam e o Freddie e eles vão ter que me contar o que, ia tentar com a Sam primeiro amanha mesmo e se não desse certo ia atacar o Freddie e ele ia me falar, ou eu não me chamo Carly... Mais afinal o que foi que aconteceu?!...


	9. Você tem certeza disso?! Parte I

**PV da Sam**

Nossa que sol forte bem na minha cara, mais afinal que horas são?! Só consegui dormir ontem quando cansei de chorar e isso só aconteceu de madrugada, então não fazia idéia de que horas eram, mais já parecia bem tarde... Fui procurar meu celular pra ver que horas eram e... Surpresa ele sumiu de novo, ate parece que tem pernas e não gosta de mim... ultimamente vivo perdendo ele ou esquecendo e sempre nos piores lugares, como por exemplo dentro da geladeira, o que não é tão estranho assim já que todos sabem que AMO comer... Procurei ele em todos os  lugares e nada ate que...

 

 **S:** “ _Celular cadê você hein?! Quando mais se é preciso você some... Aff debaixo da cama não é lugar de se esconder não... E droga você ta sem bateria de novo?!...Se continuar assim vou acabar te jogando na parede...”_

 

...achei... Coloquei ele pra carregar e enquanto isso fui ao banheiro, tomei meu banho e me troquei e já que hoje era domingo e tava um sol de lascar nada melhor do que um shorts jeans meio folgado e uma regata preta e é claro o que não pode faltar, meu All Star preto...Peguei meu celular, liguei e pra meu espanto já eram quase meio dia... Como é bom dormir... dormir e comer... e por falar em comer to morrendo de fome...

Olhei minhas mensagens e tinha duas que me chamaram a atenção, a da minha mãe avisando que ia passar o dia com seu novo namorado e me dizendo que se tivesse algum problema era pra eu ligar pra ela e uma da Carly me dizendo que me ligou varias vezes e mandou varias mensagens, mas que eu tinha perdido o ensaio de hoje de manha para o iCarly e que o Freddie também não tinha ido, e que ela tinha quase certeza que tinha acontecido algo e que nos precisávamos conversar na casa dela e assim que eu pudesse...

É realmente tinha muitas ligações da Carly e mensagens que fiz questão de apagar sem ler, só respondi essa ultima que li...E pensando bem depois de tudo que tinha acontecido ontem, eu precisava mesmo parar um pouco e pensar no que vou fazer da vida e só  iria pro apartamento da Carly quando fosse à hora do iCarly para quem sabe minha despedida e então depois do programa iria ter uma conversa com a Carly.   Então resolvi passar o dia todo no sofá alternando entre comer, pensar, assistir TV e dormir... E foi isso que fiz...

**PV do Freddie**

 

Eram nove horas quando acordei, ainda sentindo muitas dores, tomei um banho, me vesti com uma bermuda simples e uma camiseta azul,  liguei para minha mãe como sempre e depois fui tomar meu café da manha e meus remédios,  ainda pensando no que ia dizer pra minha mãe quando ela visse meu rosto daquele jeito, ia ter que mentir e tinha que ser uma boa mentira. Depois me lembrei que hoje teria ensaio pro iCarly mais decidi não ir, só iria pra fazer o programa à noite e talvez pra minha despedida, então fui pro meu quarto assistir TV pelo computador, para evitar barulhos na sala e “fugir” da Carly, não atendi suas ligações, não respondi suas mensagens nem atendi a porta que ela quase quebrou batendo.

Quando eram meio dia, fui pra cozinha pegar algo pra comer e de novo batiam na porta.

 

 **F:** _“Quem é?!”_

 **Gibby (G):** “ _Sou eu o Gibby cara...”_

 **F:** _“Esta sozinho ai ou a Carly esta te usando pra me “pegar”?!”_

 **G:** _“To sozinho cara,eu juro agora abre pra gente conversar...”_

 **F:** _“Beleza... só um minuto...”_

 

Fui ate a porta e abri só uma fresta e aparentemente o Gibby tinha falado a verdade e estava sozinho, mais era engano meu, por que foi só eu abrir a porta toda pra Carly aparecer do nada e entrar no apartamento me chingando e pro Gibby aproveitar e sumir dali na mesma hora me desejando boa sorte.

 

 **C:** _“Droga Freddie o que deu em você e na Sam heim?!... Por que não foram ao ensaio?!...”_

 

Foi então que ela parou no meio da sala e virou me olhando.

 

 **C:** _“MEU DEUS... o que aconteceu com o seu rosto...?!”_

 **F:** _“Nada não, só tentaram me assaltar ontem na rua e como não tinha nada de valor me bateram...”_

 **C:** _“Você ta mentindo... Foi a Sam não foi?!... O que diabos aconteceu entre vocês dois hein...?!_

 

Merda como ela sabia que estava mentindo... Eu era tão previsível assim?!

 

 **C:** _“Eu não to entendendo o que esta acontecendo com vocês dois... estão “sumidos” e agindo  estranho desde aquela festa, nem na minha casa a Sam veio ate agora, e ela passava quase o final de semana inteiro lá...O que foi que houve?! O que você fez pra ela fazer isso em você?!...”_

 **F:** _“Carly eu não quero falar sobre isso...foi ela sim, a gente brigou e ela me bateu...mais não tenho o direito de contar pra você sem consultar ela e acho isso meio difícil, já que ela disse que não quer me ver nunca mais...Se ela quiser ela mesma te conta o que aconteceu...”_

 **C:** _“Ela não pode ficar sem te ver ou falar com você...e o iCarly como é que fica?!...e no fundo ela é sua amiga não vai agüentar muito tempo sem te incomodar...”_

 **F:** _“Acho que dessa vez não, ela falou serio...eu não sei como vai ficar o iCarly, mais se eu precisar sair pra ele continuar, tudo bem eu não quero isso, mais também não quero forçar ninguém a nada que não queira fazer e isso inclui me ver...”_

 **C:** _“Isso não vai ficar assim, ela não respondeu minhas ligações mais disse por mensagem que vem pro iCarly a noite, já que nos já tínhamos ensaiado sexta passada e então eu vou conversar com ela e tudo vai ficar bem...ela vai ter que me contar o que aconteceu e se entender com você, pelo bem do iCarly ...”_

 **F:** “ _Você tem certeza disso?!... Faça o que quiser...Mais não vou estar lá pra ver...”_

 **C:** _“Você vai sim...tudo normal, só depois que a gente conversar é que se tiver que mudar alguma coisa a gente muda...Beleza?!...Antes disso não, a noite tem iCarly e eu quero vocês dois lá.”_

 **F:** _“Tudo bem então, mais não quero correr o risco de apanhar de novo, tive que levar pontos por causa dela...”_

 **C:** _“Haaa coitadinho...não precisa ter medo eu te protejo dela...vai precisar de ajuda com o curativo?!”_

 **F:** _“Bom se você puder me ajudar eu agradeço...”_

 **C:** _“Pode deixar comigo...onde esta a caixa de curativos?!...”_

 **F:** _“Só um pouquinho que vou buscar...”_

 

Ela fez um novo curativo para mim e foi muito carinhosa e gentil, uma garota perfeita e era de uma namorada assim que eu precisava... Então quando ela acabou, ela se despediu e foi embora, mais só depois de eu prometer ir  descansar e a noite ir fazer o iCarly. E foi isso que fiz, depois de comer, fui assistir um pouco de TV e dormir ate dar o horário do iCarly.

 

**PV da Carly**

Não tava acreditando naquilo, depois de ser completamente ignorada e esquecida o sábado inteiro, agora no domingo meus amigos resolveram sumir e me abandonar de novo, não vieram para o ensaio da iCarly nem nada...Fiquei quase louca atrás da Sam e do Freddie, e quando já estava indo atrás da Sam na casa dela, ela me respondeu uma mensagem dizendo que estava ocupada, mais vinha à noite fazer o iCarly e que afinal de contas a gente já tinha ensaiado antes.

Então fui atrás do Freddie e só consegui falar com ele usando o Gibby que havia vindo ensaiar como isca, e encontrei ele com o rosto todo machucado, vi na hora que aquilo era coisa da Sam e depois de conversar com ele, vi que o negocio realmente estava feio e eu teria que ter uma conversa muito seria com a Sam. Coitado do Freddie, ele podia ter feito qualquer coisa mais com certeza não merecia ter sido machucado daquele jeito. Ajudei ele com o curativo e fui o mais carinhosa  e gentil possível afinal agora que nos crescemos ele realmente mudou e esta bem mais bonito, eu diria ate gostoso e não custava nada ajudá-lo. Depois de ajudá-lo, fui almoçar e  passei o resto do dia pensando em como conversar com a Sam e assistindo TV com o Spencer.   


	10. Você tem certeza disso?! Parte II

**PV da Sam**

A gente sempre fazia o iCarly às oito da noite e eu só fui me trocar pra ir, lá pelas sete e vinte, isso me garantia tempo de me trocar e ainda assim chegaria lá somente na hora do programa e foi isso que fiz tomei um banho, coloquei um jeans, uma blusinha vermelha e  meu All Star, arrumei meu cabelo, me maquiei e sai, fui andando calmamente de casa ate o apartamento da Carly, repassando mentalmente tudo o que pensei hoje à tarde, com certeza a conversa com a Carly não seria fácil, mais como minha amiga acho que ela vai entender tudo.

Cheguei lá exatamente cinco minutos antes de o programa começar, só o tempo de conferir o que faríamos. A Carly me esperava na sala do apartamento andando de um lado a outro e mal entrei no apartamento e ela já pegou na minha mão e foi me puxando escada a cima.

 

 **C:** _“Ate que enfim chegou né senhorita... Achei que ia me dar um bolo, alem de não atender minhas ligações e nem responder minhas chamadas... Você e o Freddie brigam e quem se lasca sempre sou eu, que tenho que ficar no meio...”_

 **S:** _“Pera ai, quem te disse que eu e o nerd brigamos?!... Aquele dedo duro não agüentou e correu atrás de você pra contar tudo...?!”_

 **C:** _“Não mais eu deduzi que vocês brigaram depois de ver o rosto dele... Belo trabalho o seu hein, ate ponto ele levou... Pressionei ele, mais ele não me contou nada disse que você se quisesse que contasse... Mais eu não gostei nada disso, você e ele brigando ao ponto de se baterem e não quererem  mais se ver... Você vai ter que me contar essa historia direitinho...”_

 **S:** _“Depois a gente conversa Carly...”_

 

Só disse isso afinal à gente já tinha chegado ao studio do iCarly no terceiro andar e não queria que mais ninguém soubesse daquela historia, pelo menos por enquanto. Assim que entramos dei de cara com o Freddie e... UAU... eu realmente tinha feito um belo estrago nele, talvez devesse ter pegado mais leve, mais daí lembrei do que ele me disse e pensando melhor podia ter dado mais dois socos que ia ficar perfeito. Depois de me ver ele entristeceu o olhar e começou a preparar as câmeras para o programa, parecia evitar de qualquer forma ter que olhar pra mim o que facilitou minha vida já que não tinha a mínima vontade de ficar olhando pra ele, já chegava o clima que estava pesadíssimo. Dei um oi pro Gibby e pro Brad e fui ate a Carly repassar o que faríamos no programa hoje.

Depois de repassar o que íamos fazer me posicionei em frente à câmera e depois da contagem do nerd começamos o iCarly, tudo correu perfeitamente bem, tirando o fato dele não abrir a boca o programa inteiro e algumas olhadas realmente zangadas que deixei escapar para o nerd em meio ao programa, afinal não era muito legal e amigável ter que ficar olhando pra cara dele na minha frente aquilo só fazia eu me lembrar de tudo e ter certeza que daquela maneira não dava pra continuar, ter que ver ele sempre não daria certo, aquilo só piorava minha dor e minha vontade de chorar. Pensando nisso assim que acabou o programa e quando fomos nos despedir achei melhor deixar claro pra todos o quanto aquele programa sempre foi tão importante pra mim.

 

 **S:** _“ É isso ai gente, e é por isso que não aconselho você a comer sopa de Gibby... não seria nada legal com ele e nem muito legal pra você... E só mais uma coisinha, antes de terminar o iCarly eu queria falar uma coisa pra vocês... eu realmente amo o iCarly e todos vocês que assistem e  nos acompanham há tanto tempo e nunca esqueçam disso, mesmo se eu sumir do mapa...”_

 **G:** _“Nossa Sam não fala assim... ate parece uma despedida...”_

 **S:** _“E talvez seja mesmo Gibby...”_

 **C:** _“Aiaiai a Sam e suas piadas, tchau pessoa, ate o próximo programa...”_

 **S:** _“Adeus...”_

 

E foi só o nerd desligar a câmera com uma cara que não pude decifrar se era de tristeza ou surpresa pra ele virar as costas e ir embora, e a Carly começar a gritar comigo... Aff realmente não precisava daquilo.

 

 **C:** _“VOCE TA LOUCA?! O QUE VOCE PENSA QUE TAVA FAZENDO?!”_

 **S:** _“Aqui não Carly a gente conversa lá no seu quarto... pode ser?!...”_

 **C:** _“Vou te esperar lá...”_

 **S:** _“Beleza já to indo...”_

 

Ela saiu zangada batendo o pé, me virei e dei uma ultima olhada em volta, é realmente aquilo lá ia me fazer falta, amava muito aquilo e era como se estivesse perdendo parte da minha vida, mais se fosse necessário, não ia ter volta... ia ter que fazer aquilo e pronto.

 

 **G:** _“Nossa Sam do jeito que você falou ate parecia uma despedida de verdade...”_

 **S:** _“E talvez tenha sido...”_

 **Brad e Gibby juntos:** _“Por quê?!”_

 **S:** _“Longa historia meninos, mais depois a Carly conta pra vocês... Beleza?!”_

 

Engraçado como a voz deles tinha me lembrado muito alguma coisa, tinham me soado familiar, mais na hora não dei muita importância afinal tinha uma conversa difícil a enfrentar. Fui ate o quarto da Carly e ela já estava me esperando lá com uma cara furiosa, sentada na cama. Fechei a porta do quarto dela e fui me sentar na cama com ela.

 

 **C:** _“Por que fez aquilo afinal de contas?!”_

 **S:** _“Estava me despedindo do pessoal... apenas isso...”_

 **C:** _“E pra que Sam... você ta desistindo do iCarly?!”_

 **S:** _“Não é uma questão de desistir Carls, aconteceram muitas coisas esses últimos dias e você viu no que minha ultima conversa com o nerd deu... não quero mais olhar pra cara dele, não posso mais fazer o programa com ele junto... é impossível pra mim...”_

 **C:** _“O que foi que aconteceu afinal de contas?! Me conta pra mim tentar entender direito”_

 

Contei tudo pra Carly, desde a festa ate ontem à noite, e foi mais difícil do que imaginava ter que relembrar tudo aquilo de novo, aquilo era como uma ferida aberta, me comendo por dentro. Quando terminei estava chorando enquanto falava e me surpreendi com a posição da Carly perante tudo que contei, esperava mais apoio e compreensão mais não foi exatamente isso que ganhei. Ela ficou um bom tempo em silencio tentando entender tudo o que havia falado pra ela e parecia pensar bem no que falar.

 

 **C:** _“Olha sinceramente eu não sei o que pensar e nem o que falar disso tudo...O que eu posso te dizer?!”_

 **S:** _“Apenas seja sincera...”_

 **C:** _“Eu realmente imaginava que tivesse acontecido algo entre vocês mais nunca imaginei que fosse tanto... quer dizer perder a virgindade juntos... Não sei mais...”_

 **S:** _“Mais o que?!... Pode falar...”_

 **C:** _“Me sinto um pouco traída por vocês... vocês praticamente fizeram tudo às escuras, não me falaram nada... Não sei realmente onde você estava coma a cabeça pra beber, você sabe que não pode ainda é menor de idade e ta na condicional ainda, se te pegam você vai parar no reformatório de novo... E por que seduziu o Freddie, ele tentou te ajudar não foi e você meio que seduziu ele, se declarou e acabaram fazendo o que não devia... claro isso não tira a culpa dele de ter sido irresponsável de não ter te parado nem se protegido, mais também não faz dele o vilão da historia não é?!...”_

**S:** _“E tudo o que ele falou pra mim não conta, suas atitudes, seu comportamento comigo... Ele foi mais do que egoísta, não deu um pingo de valor pro que disse a ele e ainda quis que de alguma forma eu esquecesse aquilo tudo como se nada tivesse acontecido, não acho que seja assim que as coisas funcionem...”_

**C:** “ _Sam você não pode obrigar ninguém a te amar só por que você ama ela...”_

 **S:** _“Eu não queria que ele me amasse... eu queria que ele apenas tivesse sido um pouco mais sensível e não tivesse mentido pra mim... mentir é a pior coisa...”_

 **C:** _“Talvez ele apenas quisesse evitar que você fizesse com ele o que no final das contas fez mesmo... Quebrar a cara dele...”_

 **S:** _“Não teria feito aquilo se ele não merecesse... se tivesse falado a verdade e não viesse com aquele papo de esquecer tudo, dar um tempo, e de que não teve importância, talvez não teve para ele mais para mim teve sim...”_

 **C:** _“Eu não sei o que te dizer acho que você foi à errada em começar tudo isso... Agora tem que agüentar as conseqüências e encarar tudo de frente... Abandonar o iCarly não é a solução... isso acabaria com o programa e com nossa amizade... e isso destruiria meus sonhos...”_

 **S:** _“Engraçado como julgar as coisas só pelo seu lado torna tudo tão fácil não é... Você não pensa em tudo o que eu senti?! Em tudo o que eu estou sentindo agora...?! Passar por cima dos sentimentos dos outros por seus sonhos não é a maneira correta de se agir... Você esta sendo egoísta assim como a Freddie foi, você foi egoísta desde o momento em que me chamou pra ir em uma festa em que eu não queria ir, só por seus interesse e só lembrar de mim na hora de ir embora... Assim como esta sendo egoísta em julgar minhas atitudes, sem ao menos pensar em tudo o que passei e em como as coisas aconteceram... Você não pode me julgar, por que embora muitas pessoas digam que você é perfeita, você não é melhor do que eu e sabe disso... Eu simplesmente te amo, amo o iCarly e também amo... amava o Freddie por que agora eu nem sei mais o que sinto... Eu simplesmente vi hoje que eu não posso continuar com isso... por mim, por meus sentimentos e não é por você ou pelos seus sentimentos ou pelo nerd e os sentimentos dele que eu vou passar por cima do que estou sentindo... Se ele não sair do iCarly eu saio..._

 **C:** _“Você não pode esperar que eu escolha entre um de vocês dois não é...”_

 **S:** _“Com certeza não... suas atitudes hoje e seu modo de agir depois de tudo o que te contei já me deixaram claro de que lado você esta e com certeza não é do meu, nem do Freddie é apenas do seu mesmo... Você só esta pensando em si e em como sua vida vai ficar sem mim no iCarly, você não esta pensando realmente em mim... você não se pôs no meu lugar pra saber o que eu estou sentindo... Lamento Carly mais acho que não tem jeito mais, eu vou sair do iCarly por mim e pelo que estou sentindo aqui dentro...”_

 **C:** _“Se você fizer isso você também vai estar desistindo da minha amizade...”_

 **S:** _“Não vou não, você já fez isso assim que disse isso... Adeus Carly”_

 

Disse isso e sai da quarto... Pra mim aquela foi uma das piores coisas que podiam acontecer, afinal de contas podia esperar tudo da minha agora ex melhor amiga, menos que ela ia agir daquela forma comigo e isso era o que mais me magoava. Desci as escadas chorando e encontrei todos os meninos inclusive o Freddie (que eu achei que tinha ido embora) na sala, em um silencio sepulcral, todos eles me olhavam menos ele que mantinha a cabeça baixa e uma cara mais que triste. Não sabia o que fazer com todos me olhando e meio gaguejante só consegui dizer que ia embora.

 

 **S:** _“Eu... Eu...Eu  vou embora...”_

 **Spencer:** _“Lamento por tudo aquilo Sam... e só pra deixar claro, não concordo com a atitude da Carly”_

 **S:** _“Como assim?! Vocês escutaram toda a conversa?!...”_    

 **G:** _“A ultima parte sim... desde a Carly se sentir traída, sabe acho que vocês não perceberam mais estavam gritando...”_

 **S:** _“UAU... Bom é isso ai, então eu não preciso explicar mais nada não é...”_

 **G:** _“Ai Sam eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta... nada vai ser igual sem você...”_

 **S:** _“AI... Gibby me solta, abraço sem camisa não né, por favor... eu não vou morrer só vou sair do iCarly...”_

 **B:** _“Com certeza nada vai ser o mesma coisa sem você...”_

 **S:** _“Haum obrigada... mais vocês sabem onde morro não é... Apenas me visitem quando sentirem falta...”_

 **B:** _“Pode deixar...”_

 **S:** _“Bom agora eu realmente vou indo...”_

 **Spencer:** _“Quer uma carona?!...”_

 **S:** _“Melhor não Spencer, todos nos sabemos que a Carly não iria gostar... E se você puder me fazer um favor de pegar minhas coisas que estão espalhadas por ai e levar pra mim lá em casa eu agradeço...”_

 **Spencer:** _“Pode deixar...”_

 **B:** _“Bom se quiser eu estou de carro posso te levar...”_

 **S:** _“Não obrigada andar às vezes faz bem... Ate logo pra vocês todos...”_

 

Dei um abraço no Gibby, que por sinal já tinha me agarrado antes sem camisa, dei um abraço no Brad e por fim no Spencer e ia saindo do apartamento quando ouvi o nerd me chamando.

 

 **F:** _“Sam... Eu... Eu realmente sinto muito...”_

 **S:** _“Talvez agora seja um pouco tarde pra isso... Adeus...”_

 

Virei às costas e sai... Andar um pouco me faria bem.


	11. Uma surpresa nada boa...

**PV da Carly**

Realmente a conversa com a Sam tinha sido muito difícil e acabou de um jeito que eu não queria que tivesse acabado, mais realmente achava que ela estava sendo infantil e que não ia agüentar muito tempo sem o Freddie, sem o iCarly e principalmente sem mim. Tive que ser sincera com ela depois de escutar toda a historia desde a festa passando pelo porre, o “sonho”, tudo o que ela tinha dito pro nerd e tudo que eles tinham feito (ate agora não acredito que a Sam e o Freddie perderam a virgindade juntos), o que ela diz sentir, a conversa que ela escutou pelo telefone, a conversa que eles tiveram e ate como tudo terminou, realmente tentava entender o ponto de vista dela e o que ela tava sentindo, afinal ela amava o Freddie e ele não parecia sentir nada por ela e realmente ele agiu como um canalha, mais se a Sam não tivesse bebido pra começo de conversa nada daquilo teria acontecido.  Assim como eu o Freddie colocava os interesses do iCarly na frente dos dele e eu tinha que considerar isso, não podia escolher entre perder um ou outro... ou podia?! Mas afinal de contas foi a Sam que escolheu sair e perder minha amizade... não tive nada a ver com a sua decisão...Ou tive?!...

**PV do Freddie**

 

Logo depois do fim do programa eu estava acabado e resolvi me mandar, já tinha sido ruim o suficiente ter que ver a Sam, ainda mais com os olhares dela que se alternavam entre magoados e tristes com raivosos e mortais e que ela me lançava quase durante todo o programa, então assim que terminou o programa com o que pareceu pra mim uma despedida da Sam, embora eu achasse que no fim das contas quem ia acabar tendo que sair do programa seria eu, eu fui indo embora. Mais não passei da sala dos Shay, o Spencer me convidou pra jantar seus famosos tacos de macarrão e como estava com fome decidi ficar e logo após o Gibby e o Brad também desceram e se juntaram a nós. Pelo que eles falaram aquilo realmente foi uma despedida da Sam e ela havia ido conversar com a Carly que parecia visivelmente irritada com ela.

Na primeira meia hora não ouvimos nada do que acontecia lá em cima tudo parecia bem calmo e achei que finalmente a Carly tinha conseguido acalmar a Sam e resolvido tudo, mas engano meu... de uma hora pra outra as duas começaram a gritar e da onde nos estávamos comendo nossos tacos de macarrão no sofá, nos podemos escutar boa parte da conversa delas, que realmente não foi muito amigável e muito menos acabou bem.

Não falamos nada apenas ficamos em silencio, eu nem ao menos tive coragem de erguer a cabeça nem quando vi que a Sam desceu as escadas nem quando ela conversava com os meninos, nem ao menos quando eu a chamei antes dela ir embora e disse que realmente sentia muito e realmente aquilo era verdade do fundo do meu coração, se pudesse voltar no tempo mudaria muita coisa pra que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo.

Mais o que mais me marcou aquela conversa que nos escutamos não foi tudo o que elas disseram sobre mim, nem nada sobre elas e tal, mais sim quando ela disse essas palavras... “[... Eu simplesmente te amo, amo o iCarly e também amo... amava o Freddie por que agora eu nem sei mais o que sinto...]”... Aquilo bateu fundo em mim e nem ao menos entendo  o por que, achei que seria um alivio ouvir aquilo dela mais ao contrario aquilo doeu, não mais que o adeus que eu vi ela dar pra Carly e depois antes de virar as costas e sair pela porta do apartamento ela ter dado aquele mesmo adeus pra mim carregado de dor e tristeza.

Depois de algum tempo apenas sentado naquele sofá de cabeça baixa após a Sam ter saído dizendo um adeus, eu percebi que todos estavam olhando pra mim e com caras que mais pareciam de indignação do que de outra coisa, afinal de contas eles deviam estar me julgando de fato o culpado por tudo aquilo. Eles não diziam nada apenas me olhavam mais aqueles olhares diziam mais que qualquer coisa, apenas para sair dali disse que ia ver como a Carly estava e dar um tchau pra ela. Subi ate o quarto da Carly e a encontrei sentada no sofá com uma cara muito triste e pensativa. Me sentei ao seu lado dizendo.

 

 **F:** _“E ai como você ta?!”_

 **C:** _“Nada bem, a conversa não foi nada fácil e a Sam foi embora, desistiu do iCarly e de nós dois pelo visto.”_

 **F:** _“Eu sei, deu pra escutar uma parte da conversa lá de baixo... Você não precisava ter escolhido um lado eu teria saído do iCarly pra vocês não perderam  a amizade de vocês...”_

 **C:** _“Não tomei partido de ninguém apenas fui sincera com o que achei coreto e com a posição que tomei e acredito que a Sam não vai agüentar muito tempo longe do iCarly e da gente... ela ainda vai voltar...”_

 **F:** _“Espero que sim... estou me sentindo realmente mal com tudo isso...”_

 **C:** _“Você realmente não gosta dela Freddie?!... Bom ela me contou tudo e só queria saber...”_

 **F:** _“Ela é apenas uma amiga pra mim, assim como você é...”_

 **C:** _“Você não sente mais nada por mim...?!”_

 **F:** _“Não, como antigamente não... você é uma garota bonita e perfeita como a namorada que gostaria de  ter...”_

 **C:** _“Haum que lindo...”_

 

Ela simplesmente disse aquilo e foi se aproximando de mim e me beijou, não foi realmente um beijo, foi mais como um selinho demorado, mais ate ai tudo bem o pior é que bem nessa hora a Sam entrou no quarto, ela estava com o rosto vermelho de chorar e pareceu chocada quando nos viu, eu simplesmente me afastei da Carly sem saber o que fazer envergonhado e ela apenas disse:

 

 **S:** _“HOUUU...UAU...não precisam parar nada por minha causa, só vim buscar o celular que perdi aqui e que por sinal já achei...”_

 

Ela foi ate a cama e pegou o celular caído sobre ela, apenas virou as costas e foi saindo do quarto não sem antes virar e falar:

 

 **S:** _“É realmente agora deu pra entender muita coisa... Vocês se merecem...”_

 

E saiu correndo. Eu ainda me despedi da Carly e sai atrás dela mais já era tarde demais, quando cheguei lá em baixo ela já tinha saído do apartamento com o Brad. Então apenas me despedi do Gibby e do Spencer e fui pra casa. Estava muito mal com tudo aquilo... Então fui tomar um banho e dormir não sem antes mandar uma mensagem pra Sam:

 

_ Sam... _

_ Não é nada disso que você esta pensando.  _

_ Ela apenas me beijou... _

_ Me desculpe... _

_ Por tudo... _

_ Freddie. _

 

E como já esperava ela não respondeu minha mensagem.

 

**PV da Sam**

 

Eu já estava andando e chorando fazia uns cinco minutos quando fui olhar a hora e percebi que tinha perdido meu celular, voltei por todo o caminho procurando por ele, ate o apartamento da Carly e nada, e então resolvi ver se não estava por lá, afinal de contas não podia ficar sem meu celular. Bati e o Spencer atendeu, os meninos ainda estavam por lá menos o Freddie, então disse que tinha perdido meu celular e eles foram me ajudar a procurar: o Gibby ficou na sala com o Spencer, o Brad foi ver no Studio e eu fui ver no...bem não foi uma boa idéia eu ficar com o quarto da Carly, afinal ela ainda estava lá dentro... bom coragem é só abrir a porta, olhar, pegar e sair.

Quando me aproximei melhor da porta e fui abri-la ouvi um trecho de uma conversa... 

 

 **F:** _“Não, como antigamente não... você é uma garota bonita e perfeita como a namorada que gostaria de  ter...”_

 **C:** _“Haum que lindo...”_

 

...E não pra minha surpresa quando abri a porta lá estavam o Freddie e a Carly se beijando, ele simplesmente se afastou da Carly sem saber o que fazer, envergonhado e ela apenas ficou me olhando com uma cara assustada, não me controlei e simplesmente disse:

 

 **S:** _“HOUUU...UAU...não precisam parar nada por minha causa, só vim buscar o celular que perdi aqui e que por sinal já achei...”_

Vi ele sobre a cama da Carly então fui ate lá e peguei me virei pra sair mais resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade e dizer o que estava pensando:

 

 **S:** _“É realmente agora deu pra entender muita coisa... Vocês se merecem...”_

 

Virei às costas e sai praticamente correndo, não queria correr o risco de um deles vir atrás de mim, no fim do corredor trombei com o Brad.

 

 **S:** _“E ai já achei... Hum aquela sua carona ainda esta de pé?!...”_

 **B:** _“Claro que sim...”_

 **S:** _“Então vamos...”_

 

Sai praticamente arrastando o Brad ate a sala, nos despedimos do Gibby e do Spencer e fomos ate seu caro que estava no estacionamento, nem reparei que carro era de tão nervosa que estava, apenas vi que era um conversível preto, semi-novo e provavelmente bem caro. Ele gentilmente abriu a porta pra mim entrar e depois de ele também entrar fomos ate a minha casa, tive que ir explicando o caminho já que ele ainda não sabia onde eu morava.

Quando chegamos vi as luzes da sala de casa acessas o que queria dizer que minha mãe estava em casa, e pedi se o Brad não queria entrar, seria uma boa forma de fugir de uma conversa àquela hora com a minha mãe, ela ia me cobrar uma conversa ainda mais por eu estar de novo vermelha de tanto chorar. O Brad aceitou entrar pra tomar um suco e assim que estávamos entrando recebi uma mensagem, que era do nerd, mais não pude nem ao menos ler ela direito por que quem eu vi sentado no sofá da minha sala me assustou mais que tudo, tanto que meu celular foi parar no chão...E eu só conseguia pensar uma coisa à É realmente agora eu acho que me ferrei legal...

Estou ferrada e põe ferrada nisso...


	12. Namorados?!

**PV da Sam**

 

[... E eu só conseguia pensar uma coisa à É realmente agora eu acho que me ferrei legal... Estou ferrada e põe ferrada nisso...]

Fiquei uns minutos sem saber o que fazer... Só me perguntava o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali na minha sala sentado no sofá à uma hora dessas, afinal de contas já passava das dez horas da noite, e o que mais me incomodava era o motivo dele estar ali, já que pra ele vir ate a minha casa só podia ser por um motivo serio... O que significava que eu estava ferrada.

Passado o susto, peguei meu celular no chão e convidei o Brad pra entrar, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Minha mãe nessa mesma hora entrou na sala carregando dois copos de suco, afinal o calor ainda era grande, ela apenas me deu um oi, entregou um suco para o homem sentado no sofá e outro ao Brad e disse que ia buscar mais suco na cozinha. Fui me aproximando do homem sentado no sofá e confesso que estava com medo... Muito medo...

 

 **S:** _“Ola Joseph, como vai?!...”_

 **Joseph (J):** _“Bem Samantha e você como tem passado?!...”_

 **S:** _“Bem também... Bom Joseph deixa eu te apresentar, esse é o Brad...”_

 

Disse isso apresentando Brad ao homem sentado no sofá, eles deram as mãos se cumprimentando.

 

 **J:** _“Prazer...”_

 **S:** _“E Brad esse é o Joseph...”_

 **B:** _“Prazer...”_

 **S:** _“Ele é o meu agente da condicional...”_

 **B:** _“Houuu... entendi...”_

 **S:** _“Mais diga meu caro Joseph, o que te traz a minha casa à uma hora dessas, boa coisa não deve ser, pra ter vindo ate aqui...”_

 **J:** _“Bom eu estou aqui já há um tempo te esperando... Sua mãe me deixou esperar na sala, ela disse que você não ia demorar a chegar... e me desculpe o horário mais tenho um compromisso amanha e esse nosso encontro não podia passar de hoje...”_

 

Escutando Joseph falar percebi que o Brad ainda estava de pé ao meu lado, com seu copo de suco na mão, chamei ele pra sentar no sofá em frente onde Joseph estava sentado e me sentei ao seu lado, logo minha mãe voltou da cozinha com mais dois copos de suco, me deu um e ficou com o outro pra ela se sentando na poltrona ao lado do sofá.      

**S:** _“Desculpe a demora mais estava resolvendo alguns problemas pessoais, e tudo bem quanto ao horário por mim, só me diga o que veio fazer aqui...”_

 **J:** _“Bom nos recebemos uma denuncia lá no reformatório sobre você, e como você sabe, você esta na condicional o que quer dizer que não pode sair da linha e nem fazer nada errado senão volta pra lá... Você lembra disso não é?!...”_

 **S:** _“Lembro sim... mais afinal de contas que denuncia foi essa?! Quem fez?!...”_

 **J:** _“Você sabe que como menor de idade, você não pode comprar nem consumir bebida alcoólica, senão você pode ser presa... Então alguém ligou em anônimo pra nós dizendo que você estava em uma festa sexta à noite consumindo bebida alcoólica, e que já estava completamente bêbada quando saiu de lá, essa mesma pessoa nos mandou um vídeo dessa festa, só que acontece que não da pra reconhecer a pessoa pelo vídeo, pela péssima qualidade dele... então ontem e hoje eu colhi algumas informações com pessoas que estavam na festa e alguns me deram certeza de que parecia você mesmo e outros negaram ter te visto por lá... então vou te dar o beneficio da duvida... Você estava realmente nessa festa e consumiu bebida alcoólica ou não?!”_

 **S:** _“UOU... Deixa eu ver... Se eu te disser que sim... não que eu esteja dizendo, mais se eu dissesse que sim, o que aconteceria comigo...?!”_

 **J:** _“Bom... me desculpe Samantha, mais eu teria que levá-la imediatamente de volta ao reformatório e você teria que cumprir o resto de sua pena lá...”_

 **S:** _“E se eu dissesse que não...?!”_

 **J:** _“Bom... daí você teria que provar de alguma forma... E mesmo assim eu teria que monitorá-la por umas duas semanas pelo menos para ter certeza de que você não esta mesmo saindo da linha...”_

 **S:** _“Bom eu...”_

 **B:** _“Fala a verdade pra ele Sam...”_

 **S:** _“Como assim Brad?!...”_

 

O Brad tava LOUCO só podia como falar a verdade pra ele... Se eu fizesse isso eu estaria ferrada completamente e com certeza eu não queria voltar para aquele reformatório de jeito nenhum, fugia mais não voltava... Belo amigo ele ta me saindo me jogando na fogueira...Olhei pro Brad com o meu pior olhar, pra demonstrar que estava possessa com ele e se ele me dedurasse estaria assinando sua sentença de morte...ele apenas me olhou calmamente, me deu uma piscadinha e voltou a falar com o Joseph.

 

 **B:** _“Bem a Sam é muito reservada e tal e não ta querendo falar a verdade pro senhor... Mas eu te digo com toda a certeza  que não era a Sam naquela festa, muito menos bebendo...”_

 **Sam, Joseph e Pam juntos:** _“NÃO ERA...?!”_

 

UAU aquilo foi estranho... Realmente estranho, pelo visto ninguém acreditava em outra possibilidade a não ser a de que eu era realmente culpada, nem mesmo o Joseph, que me olhou intrigado depois do que falei sem pensar e que eles falaram também... Mais decidi deixar o Brad falar e confiar nele, pelo visto ele tinha um plano, o que já era bom já que eu não tinha nenhum... E vai que funciona mesmo?!...

 

 **P:** _“Bom acho que todos nós aqui realmente não esperamos atitudes ajuizadas da Sam, mais vamos dar um voto de confiança não é?! Acredito no que minha filha disser, não quero vê-la de novo naquele buraco...”_

 **S:** _“Então vamos deixar o Brad acabar de explicar...”_    

 **J:** _“Diga meu jovem, como tem certeza disso...?!”_

 **B:** _“Por que seria impossível... Sexta a noite a Sam estava na minha casa jantando comigo e com meus pais...”_

 **Joseph e Pam juntos:** _“Estava mesmo...?!”_

 

Dessa vez tive que me segurar pra não soltar a mesma pergunta que eles... Não sabia qual era o plano do Brad mais parecia estar dando certo.

 

 **B:** _“Estava sim... meus pais queriam conhecer ela, então eu levei ela lá pra jantar, passamos a noite toda lá... Bom pra falar a verdade a Sam passou a noite lá... Não é verdade Sam?!”_

 **S:** _“É?!... Bom é verdade sim... eu dormi lá...”_

 **J:** _“Desculpa mais tenho que perguntar... Vocês são namorados?!...”_

 **B:** _“Sim somos...”_

 **S:** _“Somos?!... Quer dizer você ainda não fez um pedido oficial não é...?!”_

 **B:** _“Bom já estamos juntos há um mês, não é?! Você conhece meus pais e eu o sua mãe então... Por que adiar mais... Quer ser minha namorada oficialmente Sam?!”_

 **S:** _“Bom... Claro...”_

 

MERDA eu não quis dar bandeira quanto a minha surpresa... Quer dizer NAMORADOS, da onde o Brad tirou isso?!... Mais ele conseguiu contornar a situação dizendo aquilo, alem de se ajoelhar na minha frente segurar minha mão e me pedir oficialmente em namoro... Fazer o que?!  Melhor aceitar... E pra encenação ficar perfeita eu me aproximei dele dando um abraço nele e depois um selinho, ele meio que ficou vermelho na hora mais soube disfarçar bem a surpresa e enquanto isso minha mãe nos olhava com uma cara boba e com lagrimas nos olhos. O Brad apenas me deu mais uma piscadinha e sentou de novo do meu lado agora segurando a minha mão...

 

 **S:** _“O que foi mãe...?!”_

 **P:** _“Haum isso foi... tão lindo...”_

 **J:** _“Mais voltando ao assunto então... se precisasse você confirmaria essa sua versão em juízo garoto?!”_

 **B:** _“Claro... Se precisar meus pais também podem confirmar...”_

 **J:** _“Não, tudo bem vou dar um voto de confiança pra vocês, embora essa historia tenha me parecido um tanto quanto estranha... Mais como disse antes Samantha, você não vai voltar pro reformatório... mais vou ter que monitorá-la durante uma ou duas semanas para ter certeza que falam a verdade...”_

 **S:** _“E como seria isso?!”_

 **J:** _“Bom eu vou ficar observando você de longe durante uns dias e fazer uma visita assim que me certificar de que esta falando a verdade... Agora eu preciso ir... Juízo vocês dois heim...”_

 **S:** _“Tudo bem... eu te acompanho ate a porta... Tchau...”_

 **Brad/Pam:** _“Tchau...”_

 

Levei Joseph ate a porta e fechei ela assim que ele saiu, respirando aliviada... Tinha me safado dessa, mais de quebra ganhei um namorado... NAMORADO?!...UAU era só o que me faltava...

Quando voltei pra sala, minha mãe estava fazendo um verdadeiro interrogatório com o Brad, mais assim que me viu, levantou de onde estava, veio ate mim me deu um abraço e falou perto do meu ouvido só pra mim escutar.

 

 **P:** _“Depois quero saber essa historia direitinho...”_

E depois disse mais alto pro Brad também escutar.

**P:** _“ Agora vou dar uma saída, tenho que fazer umas coisas... Brad fique a vontade...”_

 

Dizendo isso ela pegou sua bolsa que havia ficado na cozinha e saiu me deixando sozinha com o Brad... Fui ate o sofá me sentando ao seu lado de novo.

 

 **S:** _“Que idéia maluca foi essa sua heim...?!”_

 **B:** _“Você estava em uma enrascada e parecia não saber o que fazer... então achei melhor ajudar...”_

 **S:** _“E de quebra ganhou uma namorada... Não ficou com medo de ser pego na mentira...?! Você podia se ferrar também”_

 **B:** _“Não meu pai é advogado e qualquer coisa ele me defendia, e com certeza se precisar da ajuda dele, ele vai confirmar minha historia... E quanto à namorada, acho que eu não podia ter ganhado uma melhor...”_

 **S:** _“UOU... vamos com calma... é um namoro de mentirinha não é?!...”_

 **B:** _“Claro... Por que não?!...”_

 **S:** _“Por enquanto é melhor assim... Droga o problema e que não vamos saber quando ele estiver nos observando...”_

 **B:** _“Bom vamos realmente fingir que somos namorados, pra todos pensarem que sim, isso vai ajudar a enganar ele, e salvar a sua pele...”_

 **S:** _“Bom se não tem jeito, vamos né...”_

 **B:** _“Muito bem minha namorada...”_

 **S:** _“Brad... Eu não sei se você entendeu tudo o que rolou hoje, lá na Carly e tal... mais...”_

 **B:** _“Sam eu preciso ser sincero com você... Eu já sabia de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre você e o Freddie...”_

 **S:** _“Mais como?!... AHHH... Agora entendi por que sua voz me parecia familiar, era você no telefone sábado de manha falando com o nerd... Foi pra você que o nerd ligou contando tudo e pedindo conselhos...”_

 **B:** _“Na verdade foi sim... Eu imaginei mesmo, hoje durante a discussão sua com a Carly que você devia ter escutado aquele telefonema... mais na verdade quando o Freddie começou a contar a historia ele não falou quem era a menina, eu deduzi que era você por que ele falou que era uma menina que estava na festa bêbada e que ele levou pra casa... e muita gente viu ele te levando da festa bêbada, inclusive eu que estava chegando àquela hora na festa... então tecnicamente ele não me falou que era você...”_

 **S:** _“Serio?! Isso não tem importância mais...”_

 **B:** _“Não quero que fique brava comigo... Alem disso quero que você saiba que não concordo com nada disso, nem com o que o Freddie fez, nem com o que a Carly fez, eu te entendo, eles agiram como dois egoístas e o Freddie ainda como um completo babaca”_

 **S:** _“Não tenho por que ficar brava com você, você foi sincero e um fofo falando de mim e pelo que parece sabe mais de mim do que meus amigos de anos... ou melhor, ex amigos... Aquilo tudo que disse de mim é verdade?! Quer dizer você realmente acha aquilo tudo de mim?!...”_

 **B:** _“Claro e por que não?! Você é tudo aquilo e muito mais... E agora é minha namorada... Minha Sammy...”_

 

Ele falou aquilo e me deu um abraço carinhoso e logo após me olhou nos olhos e me deu outro selinho, rápido mais ainda assim cheio de carinho... Fiquei surpresa e um pouco assustada com aquilo... Tudo estava indo rápido demais... Mais pensando bem, que se dane... Estou cansada de chorar por quem não me merece...

 

 **S:** _“O que foi isso heim?! Namorado de mentira...”_

 **B:** _“Só estou treinando... e vai que aquele cara ainda esta lá fora observando a gente, espiando pela janela...”_

 **S:** _“kkkkk... Boa desculpa... E PELO AMOR DE DEUS não me chame de Sammy... eu odeio isso...”_

 **B:** _“É um apelido carinhoso pra minha namorada... pra ficar convincente...”_

 **S:** _“Nem pagando vou deixar você me chamar assim... Fala serio...”_

 **B:** _“Nem por um pote de chocolate...”_

 **S:** _“De que tamanho?!”_

 **B:** _“Bem grande...”_

 **S:** _“Todos os dias...?! ’_

 **B:** _“Todos os dias não, mais posso variar o cardápio... Que tal sanduíches de presunto e bacon...?!”_

 **S:** _“Hummm... Vou pensar no seu caso... Essa conversa me deu uma fome...”_

 **B:** _“Engraçado é você que esta ferrada precisando da minha ajuda e sou eu que tenho que pagar pra te ajudar...?!”_

 **S:** _“Fala serio né?! E alem do mais foi voce que inventou essa historia toda ‘Príncipe de chocolate’... Ai de você se não me ajudar... você sabe o estrago que posso fazer...”_

 

Assim que falei isso me lembrei do nerd e foi como se a ferida tivesse sido cutucada e voltasse a sangrar. Rapidamente levantei do sofá e fui pra cozinha puxando o Brad comigo, enquanto fazíamos alguma coisa pra comer, conversávamos e parecia que já nos conhecíamos há anos, depois comemos assistindo TV e lá pelas duas da madrugada o Brad foi embora, já que amanha teria aula ainda, que eu é claro ia matar.

Aquele tempo que passei com o Brad me fez esquecer completamente da Carly, do Freddie e daquele final de semana maluco e isso me parecia muito bom nesse momento... Tudo o que mais precisava naquele momento era carinho e o Brad parecia ter de sobra pra me dar e realmente agora teríamos que passar um bom tempo juntos e talvez aquilo me ajuda-se a esquecer as coisas horríveis que me aconteceram esse final de semana. Fui dormir calma e contente, parecia que como sempre costumam falar que depois de toda a tempestade sempre vem à bonança... O Brad parecia ser a minha calmaria, a minha bonança depois da tempestade... O meu príncipe e ainda por cima de chocolate... Dormi pensando nisso e sonhei com comida pra variar...   


	13. Aula e ...Prova?!

**PV da Sam**

 

Acordei com um barulho insistente e chato, ainda meio tonta de sono percebi que era meu celular que tocava, olhei pra ele e vi que ainda eram sete horas da manha e era uma ligação de um ID privado, mesmo querendo tacar o celular na parede resolvi atender.

 

 **S:** _“Alo”_

 **B:** _“Oi minha namorada ta pronta pra aula?!”_

 **S:** _“Brad?!... Fala serio, o que pensa que esta fazendo me acordando essa hora?! e com o ID privado, quase não atendi...”_

 **B:** _“Haum desculpa não percebi que estava em privado...você ainda ta dormindo, esqueceu que hoje é segunda e tem aula...”_

 **S:** _“Não esqueci não...só não vou...”_

 **B:** _“Ta louca?! Esqueceu que hoje tem prova com a Srt. Briggs...”_

 **S:** _“Prova com aquele demônio?!...Droga esqueci mesmo e o pior é que nem estudei e estou precisando de nota...”_

 **B:** _“A prova é na terceira aula...eu te ajudo a estudar nas duas primeiras...Agora levanta e se arruma que daqui meia hora passo ai te pegar...”_

 **S:** _“Meia hora?!...Não vai dar tempo de comer...”_

 **B:** _“Meia hora sim...esqueceu que a aula começa as oito e já são sete e dez...e você pode comer no caminho...  agora vai logo se arrumar...”_

 **S:** _“Ta bom...to indo...”_

 

Levantei correndo e fui tomar um banho pra acordar, vesti um jeans, uma blusa de listras coloridas  e uma jaqueta por cima e pra variar um pouco coloquei um sapato com salto, afinal de contas meu “namorado” era consideravelmente mais alto do que eu e não tava afim de uma torcicolo de ficar olhando pra cima, arrumei meu cabelo e passei um pouco de maquiagem principalmente para disfarçar as olheiras de dormir pouco e os olhos inchados de um final de semana de choro. Foi só acabar a maquiagem que ouvi alguém tocando a campainha...merda lá se foram meia hora e não deu tempo de comer... Peguei minha bolsa com meus materiais e fui ate a porta atender e lá estava o Brad  me esperando, de jeans, blusa xadrez e de All Star, estava muito lindo, diga-se de passagem.

 

 **B:** _“Oi... E ai Sammy ta pronta?!”_

 **S:** _“Lá vem você de novo com esse apelido...Afff...To pronta sim, só não deu tempo de comer...”_

 **B:** _“Sem problema, olha o que eu trouxe pra você...”_

 

Ele tirou a mão de atrás das costas me entregando um pote grande e azul, abri e pra minha surpresa estava cheio de chocolate.

 

 **B:** _“Posso te chamar de Sammy agora?!”_

 **S:** _“Por isso aqui?!...Só hoje...”_

 **B:** _“Você cobra caro heim?! E  então vamos?! Você pode ir comendo no carro...”_

 **S:** _“Vamos...”_

 

Disse saindo e fechando a porta atrás de mim, tranquei já que pra variar minha mãe não dormiu em casa de novo, e se não fosse pela carona do Brad não sei nem como iria pra escola, afinal agora não podia mais ir com a Carly . Fomos ate o carro dele estacionado na frente de casa e vendo melhor agora, posso dizer que era um belo carro, e por sinal era uma BMW 645 preta e semi nova. Ele abriu a porta pra eu entrar e em seguida deu a volta e sentou no seu lugar, dando a partida e seguindo rumo à escola.

 

 **S:** _“É um belo carro esse seu...Pelo visto sua família tem grana...”_

 **B:** _“A gente se vira, ganhei esse caro quando fiz dezessete anos, é semi novo mais ainda assim é um sonho de carro...”_

 **S:** _“Eu é que gostaria de me virar com uma BMW...”_

 

Enquanto íamos pra escola, nós conversávamos e eu comia ao mesmo tempo, aqueles chocolates eram uma delicia e depois de quase meio pote, matei minha fome... Guardei o pote no banco de trás do carro pra comer o resto mais tarde, enquanto isso Brad estacionava o carro no estacionamento do colégio, faltava uns dez minutos pra começar a aula e eu realmente estava nervosa mais não sabia bem o porquê, antes de sair do carro me virei pro Brad e disse.

 

 **S:** _“Brad antes de irmos pra aula eu queria te perguntar uma coisa”_

 **B:** _“Pode perguntar...”_

 **S:** _“Você tem certeza de que você quer fazer isso...?! Quer dizer fingir ser meu namorado e tal...?! você sabe que a minha fama não é das melhores e não sei mais não quero te prejudicar, você é um bom aluno e talvez passar por meu namorado não ajude muito, as pessoa vão falar muito e...”_

 **B:** _“Sammy, você esta precisando de ajuda e eu como seu amigo vou ajudar... não se vira as costas a um amigo quando esse necessita... E quanto à opinião dos outros eu não estou nem ligando, não vivo minha vida em função dos outros, mais sim em função do meu coração...Se estou fazendo a coisa certa já basta...”_

 **S:** _“Eu queria te pedir uma coisa também...”_

 **B:** _“Pode pedir...”_

 **S:** _“Pode parecer estranho mais...Bom quando fui procurar meu celular no quarto da Carly e entrei lá, eu peguei ela e o Freddie se beijando e bom...Você é amigo dele e tal, mais por favor em hipótese alguma diga a ele que nosso namoro é fingimento...Pode ser?!...”_

 **B:** _“Pode sim eu só não entendi por quê?!...”_

 **S:** _“Bom eu não quero que ele fique pensando que estou sofrendo por causa dele, não quero que ele chegue perto de mim de novo e sei lá só acho que se ele achar realmente que estamos namorando e felizes ele não vai tentar se aproximar de mim de novo...”_

 **B:** _“Eu não vou deixar ele te magoar de novo Sammy... E afinal de contas você não esta feliz?!...”_

 **S:** _“Estou sim... você é o melhor namorado falso que uma garota poderia ter e é um grande amigo...”_

 **B:** _“Obrigada...”_

 

Ele disse isso me dando um abraço bem carinhoso.

 

 **B:** _“Agora vamos lá, a aula vai começar e você tem que estudar pra uma prova...”_

 **S:** _“Vamos sim...”_

 

Ele pegou sua mochila e saiu do carro e enquanto eu pegava minha bolsa no banco de trás ele deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta pra mim, assim que sai ele pegou na minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos, chegou perto do meu ouvido e disse.

 

 **S:** _“Força Sammy, eu estou com você... e sempre vou estar...”_

 

Desde o estacionamento ate nossos armários, pareceu uma eternidade... Cheia de pessoas olhando, apontando e comentando. Depois do fiasco de sair carregada e bêbada da festa, que algumas pessoas da escola puderam ver e outra boa parte já tinha conhecimento, ninguém imaginaria que Sam Puckett viria à escola ainda mais com um novo e belo namorado.

Todos olhavam e pareciam comentar, recebemos vários tipos de olhares, desde os de aprovação ate os de desaprovação, mais os olhares que mais me marcaram, foram os dos meus ex-amigos, que não pude decifrar ao certo o que queriam dizer, a Carly parecia espantada e o nerd parecia ter levado um chute naquele lugar, tamanha era sua cara de dor e espanto.

 Não entendi o porquê daquele espanto todo dele achei que se ver “livre” de mim era o que ele mais queria, afinal ele não gostava de mim mesmo, mais estranhamente aquele olhar pra mim queria dizer outra coisa na qual eu realmente não acreditava, ele parecia estar com ciúmes e somente quem gosta de alguma forma tem ciúmes.

Ainda de mão dada com o Brad, passei  pelos dois que estavam perto do armário da Carly e fui direto ao meu armário, o Brad soltou minha mão e disse que ia cumprimentá-los e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, vi ele indo ate eles e dando oi e enquanto isso abri meu armário e tirei os livros que ia precisar de lá, o sinal do começo da aula tocou e logo vi a Carly indo pra sala dela já que não teríamos as duas primeiras aulas juntas...

Por um instante tive a impressão de que ela me olhava e quando me virei vi no olhar dela uma sombra de tristeza embora no seu rosto estivesse um sorriso e apenas pensei comigo mesma que foi ela quem escolheu assim e não eu...então não havia motivos para tristeza.

O Brad ainda estava perto do Freddie e pareciam conversar sobre a prova da  Srt. Briggs, agora com o Gibby junto deles, coloquei os livros dentro da bolsa, respirei fundo e fui em direção a eles.

 

 **S:** _“E ai Gibby beleza?!...Vamos Brad se não vamos nos atrasar...”_

**G:** _“Oi Sam tudo beleza e com você...?!”_

**S: “** _Tudo ótimo...”_

**F:** _“Oi Sam...”_

 

Não acredito que ele teve a coragem de me cumprimentar, olhei pra ele com o meu melhor olhar de desprezo, ele parecia terrível com o rosto todo machucado ainda, a boca parecia melhor mais o olho ainda estava bem feio, e assim como eu e o Brad ele também parecia ter se tornado um alvo de atenção e comentários na escola. Simplesmente olhei pra ele  e fingi não ter escutado, me virei e fui saindo, parando perto dos outro armários esperando pelo Brad.

 

 **F:** _“Brad posso falar com você um instante...?!”_

 **B:** _“Desculpa Freddie mais pode ser no intervalo?! O sinal já tocou e eu preciso ajudar a Sam a estudar pra prova...”_

 **F:** _“Ajudar a Sam?! Por que você ta fazendo isso?!...”_

 **B:** _“Desculpa Freddie mais não acho que isso lhe interesse, mais mesmo assim te digo...a Sammy antes de ser a minha namorada, é minha amiga e eu não vou abandoná-la como você e a Carly fizeram...ela precisa de nota, não conseguiu estudar e vou aproveitar as duas primeiras aulas pra ajudá-la a estudar...”_

 **F:** _“Namorada?!...Vocês estão juntos?!...”_

 **B:** _“Depois a gente conversa... Por que se não formos agora que soou o segundo sinal não vamos mais poder entrar e vamos pegar detenção...”_

 **F:** _“Tudo bem no intervalo a gente conversa...Vamos...”_

 

De onde estava ouvi toda a conversa, mais mesmo assim fingi não ter escutado, a resposta do Brad me deixou feliz embora a reação do nerd tenha me deixado confusa, não achei que ele fosse se  importar com meu namoro com o Brad, mais ele pareceu ficar enciumado com a noticia... Segui pra sala de mão dada com o Brad e com o nerd com um olhar perdido e vazio andando do nosso lado.


	14. Coisas estranhas acontecendo...

**PV do Freddie**

Na segunda-feira acordei com o despertador e na primeira coisa que fiz foi ver se tinha respondido a minha mensagem, mais é claro que não, e duvido muito que a vingança, normalmente já era difícil ela responder imagina agora que não me quer ver nem pintado de ouro. O que não está a ser o caso, não existe mais que uma idéia boa.

Tomei meu banho, troquei meu curativo de olho e coloquei um jeans rápido e fui para a escola e como já imaginava que ia acontecer era para a escola pra virar o O destino das atenções e comentários, sempre que eu usei o que aconteceu com a história do assalto que tentei usar um Carly e que não é um logotipo da história do espalhar.

Quando consegui, finalmente, chegar ao meu armário como coisas que eu preciso e fui ao armário da Carly encontrar com a Sam como sempre o problema é que agora não há mais que Sam foram eu ea Carly. So that cheguei perto dos armários encontrei um Carly que me deixou um tanto quanto triste.

 

 **C:** _“E ai Freddie ?! Tudo bem ?! ”_

 **F:** _"Oi ... na verdade não, mais estranho para o sentimento falta da Sam ..."_

 **C:** _"Eu também sou mais ... ela foi quem assim e não vai querer muito mais pra ela perceber uma burrada que fez e voltar pra gente ..."_

 **F:** _“Eu espero que sim ...”_

 **C:** _"Freddie eu acho que a gente precisa conversar, sabe ?!"_

 **F:** _“Sobre o que ?!”_

 **C:** _“Sobre o iCarly e o que vai ser feito agora sem o Sam, quem a gente vai para o seu lugar e só sobre o beijo ...”_

 **F:** _"Acho que agora não é melhor hora Carly ..."_

 **C:** _"Também acho que não ... pode ser sua casa depois da escola ?!"_

 **F:** _“Pode ser ...”_

 

Nesse momento, há um grupo de meninas perto da gente, conversando alto e rindo, cheio de algo novo, e tudo o que se pode escutar como Sam e namorados, o que me deixou um tanto quanto curioso, o que é afinal de contas o que havia sido previsto para ligar tão rápido os boatos sobre mim e comentarem sobre a Sam ?! No que se refere a ela, não há aula e não há aula de matemática para a aula. Briggs, não tinha visto tão cedo.

A Carly também foi desligada e assim como está, em primeiro lugar, bem-vindo, em direção a porta de entrada, o que mais me parece um sonho, é um pesadelo, já que na porta entram em uma semana e o salto alto (o que não é comum de ver) de mãos com o Brad. Quando ela está no seu próprio cabelo e ela ficou séria, já estava olhando para ela, e tendo em vista as nossas máscaras já cheias de carinho o que senti, tudo o que é necessário para você.

O mesmo acontece com você ?! Quer dizer eles estavam juntos?! ... Mais como isso aconteceu ?! Ainda ontem eles foram amigos e ela estava lá no apartamento da Carly, rompendo as relações com as pessoas por atitudes ... O que você está procurando e fazendo não é o que você está procurando? c c de de amigo amigo amigo amigo amigo,,,,, af af af af af af af af af af

Ainda de mão dada com o Brad, ela se espalhou por nós em direção ao seu armário e nem ao menos nos olhou, o que aconteceu com a mão e a direção do seu próprio joelho que apenas acenou com a cabeça. Então, o que você fez foi a apresentação nos seus e quando ela pegou os livros do seu armário, o sinal do começo da aula e enquanto ela estava no colo? juntos.

Eu fiquei sem saber onde estava indo com o logotipo de Bradley, e comecei a nos ver, olhando para a prova, e eu estava em uma maneira de descobrir o que estava acontecendo entre um Sam eo Brad. Então, vi ela in the book, is it was not found in the bolsa and deu o que foi definido como que para criar a coragem para algo. Não apenas com a atenção na conversa do Brad e do Gibby apenas olhava para nos aproximar do pensamento e como ela parecia bonita e feliz. Que que ela ela ela ela ate ate ate ate ate ate ate agir agir agir agir agir agir agir agir agir agir agir agir agir agir agir agir agir

 

 **S:** _“E ai Gibby beleza?! ... Vamos Brad se não vamos nos atrasar ...”_

 **G:** _“Oi Sam tudo beleza e com você ...?!”_

 **S: “** _Tudo ótimo ...”_

 **F:** _"Oi Sam ..."_

... Como eu resolvi tomar uma iniciativa e cumpri-la, o que eu fiz um péssimo momento depois já que ela me deixou um pouco como zangada com isso, ela me olhou com seu pior olhar o que mais me feriu, o seu olhar de escezo, mais não foi nada, nem ao menos me respondeu, fingiu não me ter escutado, se virou e saiu, parando perto dos outros armários à espera do Brad. Você me atingiu como uma tapa, o que mais me machucou foi uma das minhas vidas desprezam e a indiferença, ela não parecia se importar comigo ou com qualquer coisa a respeito do meu respeito, e isso era estranho pra quem se disse tão magoada como ela, então resolveu o Brad pra tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo entre eles e com um Sam, afinal ele era meu amigo e ia me falar.

 

 **F:** _"Brad posso falar com você um instante ...?!"_

 **B:** _“Desculpa Freddie mais pode ser sem intervalo ?! O sinal já tocou e eu devo ajudar a Sam a estudar pra prova ... ”_

 **F:** _“Ajudar a Sam ?! Por que você ta fazendo isso?! ... ”_

Uau ... isso me pega de surpresa, o Brad ajuda a fazer um estudo pra prova ... Mais por que ...?!

**B:** _“Desculpas Freddie mais não acho que esse interesse, mais mesmo assim te digo ... a Sammy antes de ser minha namorada, é minha amiga e eu não vou abandonar-te como você e Carly fizeram ... ela precisa de nota, não seja capaz e aproveite as duas aulas para promover o estudo ... ”_

 **F:** _“Namorada?! ... Vocês estão juntos?! ...”_

NAMORADA ?! Então eles realmente estavam juntos, mais como ?! E por quê?! ... E por que a palavra que me deixou tão irritada e enciumado?! ... Aquela resposta me deixou sem chão, então ele realmente achava que eu e a Carly havíamos abandonado a Sam ... E afinal não foi isso foi feito?! ... O remorso bateu forte em mim e a culpa também, um problema de ajuda e essa vez eu não era possível a ajuda e a causa de mim mesmo ... Os pensamentos foram quebrados pelo segundo e último sinal para entrar para uma aula, não é fossemos ágora podíamos pegar detenção.

 

 **B:** _"Depois de uma conversa pessoal ..."._

 **F:** _"Tudo bem no intervalo a gente conversa ... Vamos ..."_

Vi o Brad ir comeu a um disco e a partir do seu nos dirigimos ao corredor uma vez a ter suas aulas, os dois andavam ao lado de um casal apaixonado e feliz e eu com uma cabeça um mil, não sabia nem mais o que pensar. Entramos na sala e o professor ainda não estava vindo então era uma carteira onde sempre me sentava que era ao lado de um Sam sempre sentou nessa aula, mais hoje não ... ela não sentou lá, sentou junto com o Brad no fundo da sala.

O nosso professor deixou as nos deixou fazer um trabalho de dupla apresentação e foi feito com algumas semanas como parte da nota e não para o meu espanto vi que ele fez com o Brad e não comigo como sempre foi, então eu restou o Gibby. Passamos como duas primeiras aulas depois de começar o trabalho, o que não foi muito coisa já que passei quase todo o tempo olhando para ela, e nem ao menos me olhava, parecia Porque realmente não me via ali.

Assim que acabou a aula, foi pra prova da Srt. Briggs and late boy in the boy, sentou perto do Brad, logo atrás e no lugar onde ela esteve sentada como um homem que já teve essa aula com a gente, o que eu de fato estranhei já que ela sempre preferia o sentar na frente e não ali ao meu lado. Uma Srt. Briggs também foi notar e estranhar o que estava acontecendo.

 

 **Srt. Briggs:** _“O que deu nenhum trio inseparável pra mudar de lugar heim?! ... tá querendo colar por acaso ?!”_

 

Ela pediu para fazer, pra Carly e pra Sam. E was a Sam that removed with sure frieza, leaving the world in a little surprised and eu ea Carly tristes and sentidos.

 

 **S:** _“Na verdade Srt. "Eu não tenho mais um trio, pelo visto nem tudo é inseparável ... E eu trocoi de lugar para ficar perto dos meus amigos de verdade e fazer o meu namorado ..."_

 **Srt. Briggs:** _“Bom não me interessa a vida de vocês, não quero que ninguém coloquem na minha prova ouviram bem ... Principalmente uma senhorita Puckett ...”_

 **S:** _“Pode ficar tranqui., Eu estudei ...”_

 **Srt. Briggs:** _“Vamos ver então ... Agora silencio e façam uma prova ...”_

 

 Durante a prova muito ao som de um seriado, já que não é uma ajuda, é uma tentativa de fazer uma resposta às suas perguntas PC ”, o que era estranho, já que ele era exatamente o que não era, e o que diabos significava PC, geralmente seus apelidos eram xingamentos e não charadas.

No final da prova, a grande maioria da sala parece ter sido corrigida no que diz respeito ao mesmo, e parece ter sido um pouco geral sobre a resposta do Sam, quanto ao "trio inseparável", . Está saindo da sala para uma aula de próxima aula enquanto escutava a conversa da Sam e do Brad.

 

 **B:** _“E ai Sammy, foi bem na prova ?! '_

 **S:** _“Demais ... que não foram estudados antes, caiu na prova exatamente o que você me explicou ... como sabia que ia cair tudo aquilo ?!”_

 **B:** _"Foi o que ela mais fez durante a aula e você foi sabendo que não se divertia com uma aula inteira ..."_

 **S:** _“Olha o abuso comigo PC ...”_

 **B:** _“Desculpa ... O que pergunta o PC que mal lhe pergunte ...?!”_

 **S:** _“Tão CDF e tão bobinho ao mesmo tempo ... PC é uma abreviação de 'Príncipe do Chocolate” ... não é mais tão fácil de falar ..._

 **B:** _“Só você mesmo Sammy ... Sr? Briggs?! ..._

 **S:** _“Nada de mais, só uma verdade ...”_

 

OK ... Aquilo realmente foi mais estranho do que eu pensava, desde quando um Sam deixa alguém chamá-la de Sammy sem brigar e desde quando ela é apelidada de uma pessoa legal, porque eles não vêem um xingamento junto e não um elogio .. E o mais grave ainda foi o que vi do que o amor, o amor, o humor, o humor, o humor, o amor, o amor, o olhar, o amor, o amor, o olhar e a música ao mesmo tempo. ..Eles se despediram e ela seguiu pra sua próxima aula, enquanto eu a Carly e o Brad foram para a aula de que eram diferentes.

O resto da lista correu normalmente dentro do possível, uma historia da separação do trio se espalhou em varias tiva e respondeu em todo o mundo sobre o assunto ... e que respondendo afinal?! ... Nenhum conhecimento ainda como as coisas iam ficar , e uma resposta única que eu e a carly era que explicaríamos tudo no próximo iCarly ... Mais informações sobre as contas?! ... Saco ... E com o passar do tempo a minha mente tão aumentada pelo almoço e pela O que você acha de Brad ... Precisava entender o que estava acontecendo entre eles para entender o que estava acontecendo comigo ... E isso era um fato ...


	15. Alguns conselhos importantes...

**PV do Freddie**

Assim que nossas aulas antes do almoço acabaram sai da sala onde estava e fui atrás do Brad pra gente conversar, estávamos em aulas diferentes e agora não sabia onde ele devia estar, mais deduzi que ele estaria com a Sam perto do armário dela, provavelmente pegando o almoço dela, e foi  exatamente lá que eu o encontrei. Ele se despediu da Sam com um selinho e veio ate onde eu estava parado no corredor.

 

 **B:** _“E ai o que você queria conversar comigo?!...”_

 **F:** _“Vamos ate o pátio em um lugar mais reservado...”_

 **B:** _“Beleza...”_

 

Saímos para o pátio da escola e paramos pra conversar em baixo de uma arvore meio afastado das outras pessoas. Estava ansioso pela conversa então fui direto ao assunto.

 

 **F:** _“O que esta rolando entre você e a Sam?!...”_

 **B:** _“Não que eu ache que te deva satisfações Freddie, mais eu e a Sam estamos juntos sabe?! tipo namorando...”_

 **F:** _“Mais como?! E por quê?! Ontem mesmo ela estava na casa da Carly “brigando” pelo lance que aconteceu...E hoje parece que não aconteceu nada”_

 **B:** _“As coisas mudam Freddie e a Sam não é de ficar chorando pelo leite derramado sabia...?!”_

 **F:** _“Ela te contou tudo o que rolou entre nos dois...?!”_

 **B:** _“Não... eu não quis saber...”_

 **F:** _“Mais eu vou te contar...”_

 

Contei pra ele tudo o que havia acontecido desde aquela manha de sábado, afinal de contas o resto ele sabia mesmo, ele pareceu surpreso com tudo o que ouviu e ao mesmo tempo um pouco incomodado.

 

 **B:** _“Nossa por tudo o que você me contou, eu só confirmo o quanto a Sam é forte, corajosa e determinada...”_

 **F:** _“Ela me bateu Brad...”_

 **B:** _“Desculpa, mais você mereceu... serio depois de tudo o que você disse a ela... Você queria que ela fizesse o que?! Te perdoasse e agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido?!... Às vezes eu penso que você se esquece que a Sam é uma menina, ela tem sentimentos como qualquer outra e o que você disse a ela foi terrível...”_

 **F:** _“Eu sei disso... hoje eu vejo que eu errei em dizer tudo aquilo... mais ela não quer nem ao menos me falar um oi como posso  conversar com ela e explicar tudo...”_

 **B:** _“Talvez você tenha percebido tarde demais... ela não quer mais saber de você... e eu também não vou deixar você magoá-la mais... ela alem de ser minha amiga agora é minha namorada e eu não vou deixar ela sozinha nem muito menos deixar alguém enganá-la ou magoá-la... ”_

 **F:** _“Você ama ela...?!”_

 **B:** _“Não diria que eu a amo, por que ainda é muito cedo pra isso... mais eu gosto muito dela... de verdade...Ela é uma garota especial...”_

 **F:** _“Você é meu amigo, poderia falar com ela pra ela me ouvir mais uma vez... não queria perder a amizade dela...”_

 **B:** _“Não quero me meter nesse assunto, a Sam sabe o que faz... Alem do mais você disse mentiras absurdas pra ela aquele dia, o que me garante que não vai fazer o mesmo agora...?!”_

 **F:** _“Eu não menti pra ela... eu realmente não menti... eu realmente estava confuso, não sabia o que estava sentindo e só o tempo poderia me dizer isso... não quis parecer frio ou insensível eu queria um tempo pra pensar e deixar que o tempo se encarregasse das coisas...”_

 **B:** _“Ela ouviu nossa conversa no telefone e ela já sabia o que você pensava por isso não acreditou...”_

 **F:** _“Quando a gente conversou no sábado de manha, eu estava confuso e assustado com tudo que tinha acontecido e não tinha pensado direito sobre tudo aquilo... apenas falei o que achava que estava sentindo, falei da boca pra fora e não pensei nas conseqüências disso...”_

 **B:** _“E você mudou de opinião...?! mudou de idéia...?!”_

 **F:** _“Mudei... acho que mudei...”_

 **B:** _“E o que você sente por ela?!...”_

**F:** _“Eu ainda não sei... ainda não tenho certeza...”_

**B:** _“Então antes de qualquer coisa, da um tempo e põe sua cabeça em ordem e descobre realmente o que você sente por ela e depois resolve o que vai fazer pra reconquistar a amizade dela...”_

 **F:** _“Você realmente acha que devo fazer isso...?!”_

 **B:** _“Se você tivesse seguido meus conselhos antes nada disso teria acontecido... mas você não foi com calma e magoou ela, agora vai ser meio difícil resolver a situação que você mesmo criou... lembra o que te disse sobre deixar ela machucada pra sempre... pois é acho que mesmo sem querer você pode ter feito isso... E talvez agora já seja tarde demais pra resolver... mais serio, da um tempo e antes de tudo põe sua cabeça no lugar, descobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos e só depois toma uma atitude, com toda a certeza possível do que realmente quer...”_

 **F:** _“Você é o namorado dela agora... então por que esta me ajudando?!...”_

 **B:** _“Por que sou seu amigo também e alem disso eu gosto muito da Sam e só quero o melhor pra ela, você sabe que ela te ama, mais você também sabe como ela ta magoada agora... e acima de tudo eu não vou deixar ninguém magoar ela de novo... por isso pense bem no que vai fazer antes de tomar uma atitude, por que senão você vai comprar uma briga feia comigo e perder minha amizade pra sempre...”_

 

Nesse momento o sinal tocou pra gente voltar à aula, e mesmo sem entender direito o porquê do Brad estar sendo legal comigo e  me dar esses conselhos, achei que ele estava falando a verdade e que estava certo. Ele foi se retirando em direção aos armários e eu apenas o chamei e agradeci.

 

 **F:** _“Brad... Obrigada...”_

 **B:** _“De nada e vê se não esquece o que te disse... Beleza?!”_

 **F:** _“Pode deixar...”_

 Estava voltando pra sala, mas minha cabeça ainda estava a mil, tanto que as aulas pra mim passaram voando e quando vi já era hora de ir embora. Vi o Brad e a Sam irem embora juntos de mãos dadas e aparentemente felizes, e aquilo realmente me deixou com ciúmes, daria tudo para estar no lugar dele e aquilo me deixava com a certeza de que realmente eu sentia mais pela Sam do que imaginava.

Já estava no meu carro quando vi alguém me chamando e quando me virei em direção de onde a voz vinha, vi a Carly correndo e me chamando parecia um tanto quanto estressada. Ela chegou ate onde eu estava cansada e parou um pouco pra poder falar novamente.

 

 **C:** _“Estou te procurando desde que bateu o sinal, quase morri correndo atrás de você... Ai... Será que você pode me dar uma carona...?!”_

 **F:** _“Claro... entra ai... mais e o Spencer não vem te buscar hoje...?!”_

 **C:** _“Não ele não pode vir... e alias ele anda me dando um gelo... por causa do lance com a Sam...”_

 **F:** _“Serio?!”_

 **C:** _“Ele não gostou nada da minha atitude e resolveu me castigar e um desses castigos, segundo ele, é parar de me dar carona...”_

 **F:** _“Nossa ele ta pegando pesado, mais com certeza sem carona você não fica, tem tantos carinhas atrás de você, que você pode ate fazer rodízio...”_

**C:** _“Nossa Freddie...”_

**F:** _“Ué e eu to mentindo por acaso...?! Vamos...?!”_

 

Entrei no carro e fiquei esperando a Carly entrar, dei a partida e segui rumo a nossos apartamentos... Fomos em um silencio quase absoluto, só se ouvia o radio no carro e nada mais... Chegamos, eu estacionei na garagem e assim que subimos ate nossos apartamentos, a Carly puxou conversa de novo.

 

 **C:** _“E ai sua mãe volta amanha não é...?!”_

 **F:** _“Sim... meu sossego esta pra acabar... Por quê?!”_

 **C:** _“Nada só queria confirmar... O que você vai fazer agora?!”_

 **F:** _“Ainda não sei... tava pensando em ver um filme ou dormir um pouco...”_

 **C:** _“A gente pode conversar agora...?!”_

 **F:** _“Isso realmente tem que ser hoje...?!”_

 **C:** _“Sim...”_

 **F:** _“Então que tal daqui uma hora, eu preciso tomar um banho e comer algo...”_

 **C:** _“Pode ser...eu venho ate seu apartamento... Então ate depois...”_

 

Ela entrou no seu apartamento e eu fiquei apenas olhando pra ela, me parecia que ela estava armando alguma coisa, ela não me engana, conheço aquela cara dela, mais tomara que não seja nada de mais, já tinha ficado um pouco perdido com aquele beijo que ela me deu ontem, mais depois pensei que tinha sido apenas por que ela estava triste, carente e se deixou levar.

Entrei em casa, tomei um banho, coloquei um shorts preto e uma camiseta  cinza e preparei uns sanduíches de presunto pra eu comer com uma Coca-Cola, e assim que me sentei no sofá pra comer me lembrei da Sam e de como ela adora presunto, comi e fiquei ali sentado pensando na Sam e esperando a Carly chegar pra gente conversar.

 

**PV da Carly**

 

Estava em meu quarto tomando banho e me arrumando pra ir conversar com o Freddie e lembrando tudo o que tinha acontecido desde ontem a noite ate agora. Assim que a Sam foi embora depois de nossa conversa ontem à noite, fui pro sofá e sentei pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo nesses últimos dias e em como a vida da gente pode mudar de uma hora pra outra e de repente eu vejo o Freddie entrando no meu quarto, ele parecia muito triste e eu fiquei apenas olhando pra ele e pensando no que ele e a Sam fizeram, ele realmente estava mais gostoso que nunca e eu sentia certa inveja da Sam por ter transado com ele.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e perguntou como eu estava e fui sincera com ele, a conversa com a Sam não foi fácil e realmente eu achava que ela desistindo do iCarly tinha desistido de nos também, pra meu espanto ele disse que eles ouviram a conversa lá de baixo, e me disse que teria saído do iCarly pra mim e a Sam não rompermos nossa amizade, achei aquilo tão fofo da parte dele, mais eu realmente achava que a Sam não demoraria a voltar pra gente, ela não agüentaria muito tempo sem amigos e sem o iCarly... Ela não era nada sem a gente...

 Ele parecia muito mal com tudo aquilo e parecia tão carente, resolvi me certificar de que ele não gostava da Sam e ele confirmou que ela era apenas uma amiga pra ele e aquilo me deixou feliz, e embora ele tenha dito que eu também era só amiga dele, eu sei que ele ainda gosta de mim, mesmo que ele tenha dito que não gosta mais de mim como antigamente, mais que eu era perfeita e bonita como a namorada que ele queria ter, o que pra mim foi o mesmo que uma declaração de que ele ainda gostava de mim...

Não resisti achei aquilo tão lindo que beijei ele, só que bem nesse momento a Sam entrou no quarto e quebrou todo a clima, ela parecia estar vermelha de chorar o que pra mim já era um sinal de que ela logo voltaria atrás no que disse. Ela pareceu chocada com o que viu, e o Freddie se afastou de mim envergonhado e sem saber o que fazer e ela apenas disse.

 

 **S:** _“HOUUU... UAU... não precisam parar nada por minha causa, só vim buscar o celular que perdi aqui e que por sinal já achei...”_

 

Ela foi ate a cama e pegou o celular caído sobre ela, apenas virou as costas e foi saindo do quarto não sem antes virar e falar:

 

 **S:** _“É realmente agora deu pra entender muita coisa... Vocês se merecem...”_

 

E saiu correndo. Então o Freddy apenas se despediu de mim com um tchau e saiu atrás dela, não entendi a reação dele, mais deixei pra lá e fui dormir.


	16. Rejeitada...

**PV da Carly**

 

No outro dia quando cheguei ao colégio fui atrás do Freddie:

 

 **C:** _“E ai Freddie?! Tudo bem?!”_

 **F:** _“Oi... na verdade não, estranho mais to sentindo falta da Sam...”_

 **C:** _“Eu também sinto... mais foi ela quem escolheu assim e não vai demorar muito pra ela perceber a burrada que fez e voltar pra gente...”_

 **F:** _“Eu espero que sim...”_

 **C:** _“Freddie eu acho que a gente precisa conversar, sabe?!”_

 **F:** _“Sobre o que?!”_

 **C:** _“Sobre o iCarly e o que a gente vai fazer agora sem a Sam, quem a gente vai por no seu lugar e principalmente sobre nosso beijo...”_

 **F:** _“Acho que agora não é a melhor hora Carly...”_

 **C:** _“Também acho que não... Pode ser na sua casa depois da escola?!”_

 **F:** _“Pode ser...”_

 

Por enquanto tudo corria como eu havia planejado. Nesse momento passou algumas meninas perto da gente, conversando alto e pareciam comentar sobre a Sam e um namorado, o que me deixou um tanto quanto curiosa,  e espantada. Assim que nos viramos em direção à porta de entrada, vi a Sam de mãos das com o Brad. Quando ela nos viu seu sorriso se desfez e ela ficou seria, parecia querer entender nossos olhares pra ela. Eu apenas estava espantada com aquilo, não esperava ver a Sam bem tão cedo de novo e aquilo parecia que ia fazer com que ela demorasse mais a voltar a ser nossa amiga.

Ainda de mãos dadas com o Brad, ela passou por nós indo em direção ao seu armário e nem ao menos nos olhou, o Brad soltou sua mão e pareceu dizer algo a ela que apenas acenou com a cabeça. Então o Brad veio ate onde estávamos e nos cumprimentou, o sinal do começo da aula tocou e eu fui dando tchau pra eles e indo pra minha aula que não seria a mesma deles. Mais antes de ir pra sala não resisti e olhei mais uma vez pra Sam pensando o quanto ela me fazia falta e o quanto aquilo me deixava triste.

O resto das aulas pareceu correr um tanto quanto confusas, a Sam longe da gente, o Brad junto com ela, os dois parecendo um casalzinho apaixonado embora eu tivesse quase certeza de que aquilo tudo era uma farça e alem de tudo ainda teve o episodio na prova. Quando cheguei à aula a Sam  estava sentada atrás do Brad, longe de nós, então fui ate onde ela sempre sentava do lado do Freddie e me sentei lá, assim ficaria mais perto dele. A Srt. Briggs pareceu estranhar o que estava acontecendo.

 

 **Srt. Briggs:** _“O que deu no trio inseparável pra mudar de lugar heim?!... Estão querendo colar por acaso?!”_

 

Ela perguntou olhando para mim, pra Sam e pro Freddie. E foi a Sam que respondeu com certa frieza.

 

 **S:** _“Na verdade Srt. Briggs nós três não somos mais um trio, pelo visto nem tudo é inseparável... E eu troquei de lugar pra ficar perto dos meus amigos de verdade e do meu namorado...”_

 **Srt. Briggs:** _“Bom não me interessa a vida de vocês, só não quero ninguém colando na minha prova ouviram bem... Principalmente a senhorita Puckett...”_

 **S:** _“Pode ficar tranqui., eu estudei...”_

 **Srt. Briggs:** _“Vamos ver então...Agora silencio e façam a prova...”_

 

 Aquilo realmente me magoou, ela não precisava ter dito aquilo e nem daquele jeito. Acabei a prova um pouco aborrecida com o que a Sam disse e por ter me ferrado na prova também. Fui então pra minhas outras aulas e o resto do dia correu normal dentro do possível, a historia da separação do trio se espalhou em varias versões e tava difícil responder todo mundo sobre o assunto... E como ninguém sabia ainda como as coisas iam ficar, e a única resposta que eu e o Freddie dávamos era que explicaríamos tudo no próximo iCarly... embora eu ainda não soubesse como explicar...

No final da aula ainda consegui uma carona com o Freddie, já que o Spencer resolveu me dar um gelo por causa da Sam. Eu expliquei a historia pra ele e ele apenas me disse:

 

 **F:** _“Nossa ele ta pegando pesado, mais com certeza sem carona você não fica, tem tantos carinhas atrás de você, que você pode ate fazer rodízio...”_

**C:** _“Nossa Freddie...”_

**F:** _“Ué e eu to mentindo por acaso...?! Vamos...?!”_

 

Aquilo realmente não foi legal da parte dele, me fazia parecer uma garota fácil e eu não era isso. E nem ao menos a porta do carro pra eu entrar ele abriu, ficamos o caminho inteiro em silencio... E assim que chegamos e  subimos ate nossos apartamentos, eu puxei conversa com ele de novo.

 

 **C:** _“E ai sua mãe volta amanha não é...?!”_

 **F:** _“Sim... meu sossego esta pra acabar... Por quê?!”_

 **C:** _“Nada só queria confirmar... O que você vai fazer agora?!”_

 **F:** _“Ainda não sei... tava pensando em ver um filme ou dormir um pouco...”_

 **C:** _“A gente pode conversar agora...?!”_

 **F:** _“Isso realmente tem que ser hoje...?!”_

 **C:** _“Sim...”_

 **F:** _“Então que tal daqui uma hora, eu preciso tomar um banho e comer algo...”_

 **C:** _“Pode ser...eu venho ate seu apartamento... Então ate depois...”_

 

Então mais uma parte do meu plano tinha dado certo... eu queria fazer uma coisa com o Freddie e pra isso eu precisava ficar sozinha com ele. Acabei de me arrumar e me olhei no espelho, parecia bonita e sensual ao mesmo tempo, estava com um vertido florido e curto, sandálias baixas, de cabelo solto e com uma leve maquiagem, olhei a hora e já faltavam apenas cinco minutos pra hora que combinamos, desci, sai do apartamento e bati na porta do Freddie.

Ele apenas abriu e me chamou pra entrar, fechando a porta em seguida e indo ate o sofá, parecia meio aborrecido e nem sequer notou minha roupa ou disse que estava bonita como ele fazia antigamente, será que ele realmente não me ama mais?!...Bom agora já não importava mais eu queria uma coisa dele e iria ter...

 

 **F:** _“E então sobre o que mesmo você queria conversar...?!”_

 **C:** _“Na verdade sobre nada...era apenas uma desculpa...”_

 **F:** _“Como assim uma desculpa?! Para que?!...”_

 **C:** _“Para eu poder ficar sozinha com você e fazer isso...”_

Eu disse isso me aproximando dele que estava sentado no sofá, quando acabei de falar sentei em seu colo e o beijei com toda a vontade e o desejo que eu sentia por ele... Ele pareceu meio surpreso e não correspondeu o beijo de inicio, eu então introduzi minha língua em sua boca aprofundando o beijo e ao mesmo tempo comecei a passar a mão pelo corpo dele, subindo e descendo pela barriga ate o cós do shorts...

Estava muito a fim de transar com ele e a ultima coisa que achei que fosse possível era ele me rejeitar, mais foi exatamente isso que ele fez... Ele começou a me empurrar e segurou minhas mãos, me fazendo cessar o beijo.

 

**F:** _“O que você pensa que ta fazendo?!...”_

 

**PV do Freddie**

 

Eu não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo eu só podia estar sonhando, o que a Carly pensa que esta fazendo?!...Levantei do sofá num pulo derrubando a Carly sentada no chão e me afastei dela assustado... ela me olhou com uma cara de safada e respondeu.

 

 **C:** _“Beijando você...”_

 **F:** _“Pra que?!...”_

 **C:** _“Não se faça de bobo, eu sei que você gosta de mim e quer isso tanto quanto eu...”_

 **F:** _“Eu não gosto mais de você Carly e eu já te disse isso ontem, você é apenas minha amiga... O que você esta querendo de mim?!”_

 **C:** _“Duvido que isso seja verdade... não se faça de puritano Freddie, você sabe que eu to a fim de transar com você...”_

 

Transar comigo...?! Ela só podia estar louca...

 

 **F:** _“Transar  comigo?!... Fala serio Carly...Você não viu toda a confusão que se formou por eu ter transado com a Sam...”_

 **C:** _“Transar sim...Se formou um confusão por que ela te ama e você gosta de mim...mais eu também to a fim de você agora, então vamos aproveitar o momento...”_

 

Como parecia difícil dela entender que eu não sentia mais nada por ela...

 

 **F:** _“Não acredito que você ta dizendo isso...você não sabe dos meus sentimentos Carly... Eu não vou transar com alguém só por transar... Você quer perder sua virgindade assim Carly?! Numa transa qualquer...?!”_

 **C:** _“kkkkk...E quem foi que te disse que eu sou virgem Freddie...Não sou mais virgem já faz um tempo...E qual o problema estou a fim de você e não é absurdo nenhum disser isso...ou é...”_

Ela não era mais virgem?!...Então por que ela se fez de assustada quando soube que eu havia transado com a Sam...?! Por que ela julgou a Sam como se ela tivesse me seduzido e feito algo que não devia ter feito ao ter transado comigo?!... Que moral ela tinha pra me julgar ou julgar a Sam afinal de contas...?!

 

 **F:** _“Você não é mais virgem?!...Eu não acredito... E por que então de todo o espanto e o papo puritano por eu e Sam termos transado...?!”_

 **C:** _“Você não podia ter perdido sua virgindade com ela, você devia ter ficado comigo já que você me ama e não ama ela...”_

 

Ela estava sendo egoísta e ciumenta ate nisso?!...

 

 **F:** _“Quer saber de uma coisa... eu amo ela sim... e acho que perdi a virgindade com a pessoa certa, foi uma experiência única pra nós dois e foi mágico...”_

 **C:** _“E desde quando você ama ela...?!”_

 **F:** _“Desde sempre eu acho... eu só não sabia disso...”_

 **C:** _“Fala serio Freddie...ela não é a menina certa pra você e nunca vai ser...esse lance de vocês dois não é amor, não pode ser...”_

 **F:** _“E o que você sabe de amor Carly... pelo visto só ama a si mesma... se diz perfeita e tal, mais não tem moral alguma pra falar de ninguém... esconde muita coisa e não é nada do que parece ser pelo visto... Sai da minha casa... Agora...”_

Eu perdi completamente minha paciência com ela, fui ate a porta, abri e esperei ela sair. Ela apenas ficou me olhando por um tempo e depois levantou do chão e saiu sem dizer nada, apenas parecia emburrada e magoada... mas eu conhecia ela e sabia que não ia parar por ali, com certeza não...

Fui ate o sofá, me deitei e chorei... como há muito tempo não chorava... eu comecei a entender o que sentia pela Sam e como eu tinha sido um completo idiota, e fiquei com medo de não ter uma segunda chance, das burradas que fiz não terem volta e de eu perder a Sam pra sempre... e chorei mais ainda... aquilo doía mais que tudo e pude finalmente entender o que tinha feito a Sam passar... Dormi assim deitado no sofá chorando...


	17. Duas semanas depois...

**PV do Freddie**

Já faz duas semanas desde aquela fatídica noite em que a Carly tentou transar comigo e que eu finalmente comecei a perceber o que sentia pela Sam, e muita coisa aconteceu durante esse tempo...

 No outro dia, uma terça-feira minha mãe voltou pra casa e fez um escândalo completo por me ver machucado, contei pra ela a mentira do assalto, o que foi uma péssima idéia, já que ela com sua mania de super proteção não queria mais me deixar sair de casa pra nada. Tive que ser duro com ela e impor limites a sua super  proteção, sob a chantagem de ir embora de casa de novo se ela não parasse com aquilo, sei que não tem sido fácil pra ela, afinal ela peca por me amar demais, mais ultimamente ela tem se controlado.

Quanto a Carly, realmente não tem sido fácil... ela resolveu jogar pesado em cima de mim, com joguinhos de sedução, beicinhos de birra e ate usando o iCarly como chantagem e realmente isso tem se tornado chato e já esta me cansando. Ao que parece ela encasquetou que gosta de mim e que vai me conquistar de qualquer maneira.

 E eu... bem eu seriamente estou tentando evitá-la, assim que eu a vejo mudo minha rota, ate fugindo no fim das aulas para evitar ter que dar carona pra ela eu estou... não queria mais ter que brigar com ela, pelo bem da nossa amizade, sei que isso é só uma má fase dela e vai passar... só não sei quando...

O iCarly sem a Sam já não é a mesma coisa... na primeira semana sem ela, a Carly se pronunciou durante o programa dizendo que ela havia saído por motivos pessoais e que talvez um dia voltasse para o programa ou não, nesse mesmo dia o iCarly perdeu ¼ da sua audiência, e isso só piorou no próximo onde já tínhamos  perdido 1/3 da audiência total e os comentários não foram nada agradáveis.

E não que a Carly não fosse boa com as idéias para o programa... ela era ótima, mais sem a Sam não era a mesma coisa, algo sempre fazia falta... elas eram boas sozinhas mais tenho que confessar que juntas eram ótimas e imbatíveis.     

Quanto a Sam ela ainda estava com o Brad e parecia cada dia mais serena e feliz... Pelo menos ate ontem... onde começou a correr um boato na escola de que eles teriam terminado... mais disso eu não tenho certeza...

 E eu resolvi seguir o conselho do Brad e dar um tempo, colocar minha cabeça no lugar e realmente descobrir o que sentia pela Sam antes de tomar qualquer atitude quanto a ela. Eu tinha medo de realmente ter  machucado ela para sempre e nunca mais ter uma segunda chance de pelo menos ficar perto dela seja como amigo ou o que for.

 Agora duas semanas depois tinha certeza do que sentia... eu amava ela com todas as forças do meu ser e estava disposto a tudo por seu perdão e para ter ela perto de mim de novo.

**PV da Sam**

 

Nossa já se passaram duas semanas desde aquele fim de semana dos infernos que tive... Estou mais calma e mais recuperada de tudo aquilo, mais infelizmente meu coração ainda não deixou de amar aquele nerd maldito... O Brad tem me ajudado muito esse tempo todo, ele é um fofo e descobri nele meu melhor amigo...

Pois é, nosso namoro de mentira acabou oficialmente ontem. Joseph me fez uma nova visita, nos mostrando um belo relatório de nossos dias, ate fotos tinham... algumas de nós dois “namorando” e tal... ele realmente havia observado a gente de longe e se não fosse pelo plano do Brad hoje eu possivelmente estaria de novo no reformatório, mais graças a ele Joseph se convenceu da minha “inocência” e finalmente me deixou em paz...

Me diverti muito essas duas semanas observando o Freddie e a Carly de longe na escola, os dois pareciam estar em um jogo de gato e rato, um tentando cercar e pegar e o outro tentando fugir, segundo o que o Brad me disse do que ele sabia das noites de iCarly é que  pelo jeito a Carly estava doidinha pelo Freddie e ele fugindo dela como o diabo foge da cruz...

Realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre eles, já que sempre pensei que o Freddie quisesse realmente isso, a Carly atrás dele e agora que ele tinha estava fugindo não sei por que... mais aquilo tudo só não me divertia mais do que ver o Freddie me olhando quando eu estava com o Brad... Serio... suas expressões sempre que estávamos juntos eram hilárias ele realmente parecia incomodado com aquilo e aquilo era tão engraçado... mesmo insistindo muito, fazendo chantagem e ate ataques de cosquinhas o Brad não quis me falar o que ele e o Freddie conversaram aquele dia no almoço e apesar disso eu ainda tinha certeza de que era sobre mim...

Sentia uma falta imensa do iCarly e por que não dizer de nós como um trio... O Brad continuava como estagiário do programa e no “meu lugar” eles colocaram o Gibby, já que segundo o que o Brad me disse eles não consideravam minha saída como definitiva, eles acreditavam que eu voltaria logo e embora a Carly quisesse colocar outra garota em meu lugar eles não deixarão e então o Gibby ficou como um substituto temporário... mais eu não pensava em voltar e tinha deixado isso bem claro pra eles... Quanto à audiência do programa sem mim, pelo que sei não é mais a mesma, nem o programa... sempre recebo muitos pedidos dos fãs pra que eu volte mais eu sei que isso não me faria bem... não agora...

Nesse momento a  campainha toca e eu acordo dos meus devaneios matinais...

Fui atender a porta e como já esperava era o Brad... eram sete e meia da manha de Terça feira e ele provavelmente veio me buscar pra aula.

 

 **S:** _“Oie PC... Você não precisava vir me buscar... eu ia pedir pra minha mãe me levar...”_

 **B:** _“Oi... e onde ela esta?!”_

 **S:** _“Não faço a mínima idéia... mais ia procurar ela agora”_

 **B:** _“E se você não achasse...?!”_

 **S:** _“Então  eu pegava um ônibus...”_

 **B:** _“E ia chegar atrasada de novo... Você esqueceu que temos que apresentar trabalho na primeira aula...”_

 **S:** _“A gente não é mais namorados lembra...?! O que vão falar se chegarmos juntos na escola... que foi meu recorde de rompimento e volta... menos de um dia...”_

 **B:** _“Fala serio... a gente é amigo e não tem nada a ver...”_

 **S:** _“Tudo bem... mais só hoje...”_

 **B:** _“Sam larga de ser chata... não me custa nada te dar carona todo dia...”_

 **S:** _“Afff  que fim de namoro mais esquisito... normalmente as pessoas se odeiam em rompimentos e não vão à casa da outra oferecer carona... Por acaso você não levou esse nosso falso namoro a serio e se apaixonou por mim né?!...”_

 **B:** _“Você sabe que eu te amo né Sammy?!... Mais só como amiga mesmo...”_

 **S:** _“È eu sei mais só queria confirmar... Você sabe que a mamãe aqui é irresistível... Podia acontecer”_

 **B:** _“Podia mesmo... mais não aconteceu... E vamos então...?! não to a fim de tirar zero... e você também agora que melhorou suas notas não pode deixar elas abaixarem de novo...”_

 **S:** _“Ta bom... Vamos senhor certinho...”_

 

Fechei a minha casa e fui ate o caro do Brad, entrei e ele arrancou e em poucos minutos estávamos no colégio, e como eu já imaginava que ia acontecer todo mundo ficou olhando  e pensando que havíamos reatado nosso “namoro”, isso só  um dia depois de espalhar pelo colégio todo que ele havia acabado... Era meio estranho andar por ali sem estar com o Brad todo o tempo do meu lado, mais fiz questão de andar bem longe dele pra dar ênfase de que éramos só amigos de novo...

Quando entrei na nossa sala, vi um Freddie sorridente me olhando... passei do lado dele para chegar ate a minha carteira no fundo da sala perto do Brad, mais pra meu espanto vi a Carly sentada lá puxando papo com ele... olhei pela sala toda procurando outro lugar pra sentar e reparei que realmente o único vazio era o do lado do Freddie e então entendi o porquê dele estar tão feliz... Olhei pra ele com uma cara zangada e fui ate lá e me sentei, ele me disse um oi mais eu, como sempre fingi não escutar.

Nesse mesmo momento o professor entrou na sala e começou a apresentação dos trabalhos, primeiro foi a Carly e a parceira dela a Judy e mais de meia hora depois elas ainda não haviam parado de falar e aquilo estava realmente me deixando mal. Mais uns cinco minutos e elas finalmente terminaram a apresentação e eu fiquei torcendo para a próxima não ser eu e o Brad, havia estudado para a apresentação, mais aquele falatório todo da Carly e da Judy não tinham me feito nada bem...

Pra meu azar ele chamou justamente eu e o Brad, vi o Brad se levantar e ir em direção a frente da sala para a apresentação... assim que ele passou por mim eu me levantei... e não sei o que deu em mim, mais não consegui dar nem dois passos em direção da onde ele estava... de repente tudo começou a rodar, eu vi tudo escurecer lentamente e meu corpo amolecer e senti como se estivesse caindo e depois disso não vi, nem ouvi mais nada...


	18. O inesperado acontece...

**PV do Freddie**

Não acreditava que já era terça-feira e pra piorar tinha trabalho pra apresentar logo nas primeiras aulas, isso é que é azar, só  me faltava ser o primeiro a apresentar o trabalho ai realmente me convenço que hoje não é meu dia de sorte...

Quando cheguei à sala de aula, reparei que a Sam ainda não havia chegado e que o Brad já estava lá sentado na sua carteira, segundo o que me disseram no corredor eles realmente haviam terminado o namoro, só que ninguém entendia o porquê afinal de contas eles continuavam amigos, tanto que a Sam veio de carro com o Brad pro colégio hoje como sempre...

Sentei na minha carteira e quando olhei pra porta lá vinha a Carly toda sorridente, passou por mim de dizendo um oi e pra meu espanto seguiu pro fundo da sala e se sentou na carteira ao lado do Brad, o que me pareceu estranho e suspeito... Logo então eu percebi uma coisa, a sala estava completa e a única carteira vazia que havia sobrado era a do meu lado, o que significava que mesmo não querendo a Sam seria obrigada a se sentar do meu lado e isso me deixou muito feliz...

Assim que vi ela entrando na sala fiquei sorrindo, ela não reparou que a Carly estava no lugar dela então passou por mim seguindo rumo ao fundo da sala, quando ela viu a Carly no seu lugar puxando papo com o Brad ela pareceu um tanto quanto espantada, então ela olhou pela sala toda e não achou mais nenhuma carteira vazia realmente vendo que teria que se sentar ao meu lado... Ela me olhou com uma cara zangada, mais veio ate a carteira e se sentou eu arisquei um oi mais como já esperava ela me ignorou por completo...

O professor entrou na sala e começaram as apresentações dos trabalhos, e graças a deus ele começou pela Carly e pela Judy... Elas levaram incríveis trinta e cinco minutos pra apresentar um trabalho e aquilo foi uma chatice danada... O que me deixou intrigado era que com o passar desse tempo a Sam ficava cada vez mais branca (eu admito: passei o tempo todo olhando pra ela) e ela parecia realmente não estar nada bem...

Os próximos a serem chamados foram justamente a Sam e o Brad, ele levantou do seu lugar e foi indo ate a frente da sala para a apresentação e assim que ele passou pela Sam ela se levantou só que ela realmente não parecia nada bem, ela deu uns dois passos em direção a frente da sala e de repente do nada eu vi ela ficando meio zonza e seu corpo amolecer, levantei o mais rápido que pude da minha carteira e assim que cheguei ate ela, ela caiu desmaiada, foi realmente só o tempo de ampará-la para ela não cair no chão...

Nesse momento todo mundo já tinha se levantado assustado querendo ver o que tinha acontecido com ela, o professor colocou ordem na sala mandando todo mundo se sentar novamente, então eu a peguei no colo e o professor me pediu pra levá-la ate a enfermaria do colégio que a enfermeira iria cuidar dela, o Brad pediu licença e veio junto comigo...

Levei ela ate a enfermaria e a enfermeira pediu que eu a deitasse em uma maca, e começou a cuidar dela, verificando sua pressão  e tal... Não sai nenhum momento do lado dela, eu estava muito preocupado com o que podia ter acontecido com ela e não iria deixá-la sozinha de jeito nenhum...

Depois de uns cinco minutos ela começou a acordar parecia confusa e não sabia onde estava, e ficou mais confusa ainda ao me ver do lado dela segurando sua mão... Achei que ela fosse soltar minha mão e querer me bater,  mais não,  ela não soltou minha mão ao contrario segurou mais forte ainda, ela parecia indefesa e com medo e aquilo doeu no meu coração... Se pudesse faria tudo para não vê-la daquele jeito...

A enfermeira explicou  que ela tinha tido uma queda brusca da pressão e por isso desmaiou, e que era pra ela ir pra casa descansar e se voltasse a se sentir mal, procurasse um medico...

Ela  perguntou  se a Sam tinha quem a levasse em casa  e eu me ofereci prontamente, então à enfermeira nos deu dois passes livres para ir embora e o Brad se prontificou a ir à sala buscar as nossas coisas mais eu pedi que ele ficasse com ela por um segundo e fui eu mesmo buscar as nossas coisas na sala e avisar o professor de que iríamos embora, afinal de contas precisava avisá-lo de que não ia apresentar o trabalho, ele disse então que a minha nota e a da Sam seriam consideradas desde que nossos parceiros apresentassem o trabalho por nós... Matt meu parceiro aceitou, agora só faltava avisar o Brad...

 

**PV da Sam**

 

Quando acordei me vi na enfermaria e então tive noção de que realmente havia desmaiado, e aquilo me assustou mais que tudo, senti que alguém segurava minha mão e vi que era o Freddie e estava com tanto medo que ao invés de lembrar que estava com raiva dele e soltar sua mão eu apertei mais forte ainda...

Não sei por que mais a expressão dele não estava diferente da minha, ele também parecia estar com medo e preocupado comigo, então vi que o Brad também estava ali me olhando assustado e logo a enfermeira me viu acordada e se aproximou de mim...

A enfermeira explicou que eu tinha tido uma queda brusca da pressão e por isso desmaiei e que era pra mim ir pra casa descansar e se voltasse a me sentir mal, procurasse um medico... Ela  perguntou  se eu tinha quem me levasse em casa  e nem tive tempo de responder e o nerd já foi se oferecendo e eu ainda tonta não tive nem reação...

A enfermeira nos deu dois passes livres para ir embora e o Brad se prontificou a ir à sala buscar as nossas coisas mais o nerd não deixou disse que ele ia por que queria falar com o professor, pediu que o Brad ficasse comigo e saiu...

Assim que ele saiu à enfermeira se retirou dizendo que ia buscar mais álcool em algum lugar que eu não sei onde era... Eu então me sentei na maca, e o Brad veio ate mim e se sentou do meu lado.

 

 **S:** _“Por que ele tava aqui?!... O que ele estava fazendo aqui...?!”_

 **B:** _“Por que foi ele que te segurou quando você desmaiou... ele evitou que você caísse no chão... ele te trouxe no colo ate aqui... não saiu do seu lado um minuto... não soltou sua mão nem um segundo sequer e sinceramente ele parecia muito preocupado com você...”_

 **S:** _“E você onde estava?!...”_

 **B:** _“Logo atrás dele o tempo todo...”_

 **S:** _“E por que deixou ele fazer isso e ficar aqui... você sabe que eu não quero ficar perto dele nem olhar pra cara dele...”_

 **B:** _“Por que eu não podia expulsa-lo daqui... e alem do mais eu acho que você devia dar uma  chance a ele e escutar o que ele com certeza tem pra te dizer...”_

 **S:** _“Afinal de contas de que lado você esta...?!”_

 **B:** _“Do lado da amizade e do amor...”_

 **S:** _“Cafona...”_

 **B:** _“Serio Sam, eu quero que você seja feliz... e eu sei que mesmo que você disfarce muito bem, você ama muito o Freddie e ficar longe dele não esta te fazendo bem, você esta infeliz... e eu acho que se ele quiser conversar com você, você devia dar uma chance pra ele e o beneficio da duvida... Conversar com ele pode te fazer bem...”_

 **S:** _“Eu estou bem Brad, pode crer... e eu posso ate fazer isso que você disse mais com certeza não vai ser hoje... Será que você pode me levar em casa no lugar dele?! Por favor...”_

 **B:** _“Ele não vai gostar nada disso...”_

 **S:** _“Ele não tem que gostar de nada... Ahhh PC, por favor, vai...”_

 **B:** _“Tudo bem...”_

 

Assim que o Brad disse isso vi o Freddie entrando na enfermaria com as minhas coisas e as dele. E fui logo dizendo.

 

 **S:** _“Então Freddie não precisa me levar em casa não... o Brad vai fazer isso...”_

 **F:** _“Tem certeza disso... eu posso ir sem problema algum...”_

 **S:** _“Eu sei disso, mais eu não quero você perto de mim... lembra...?!”_

 **F:** _“Tudo bem... Pena que vocês vão ficar com zero no trabalho...”_

 **Sam e Brad juntos:** _“Como assim...?!”_

 **F:** _“Bom  agente tem só hoje pra apresentar esse trabalho então eu fui conversar com o professor, expliquei o que tinha acontecido e ele me disse que a nossa nota ficaria igual aos dos nossos parceiros se eles apresentassem o trabalho por nós... O Matt aceitou então... mais se você  quer que o Brad te leve Sam tudo bem... pena que ninguém vai poder apresentar o trabalho e vocês vão com zero...”_

 **S:** _“Merda eu preciso de nota... Vou voltar lá e apresentar essa merda...”_

 **F:** _“Nem pense nisso... você ta mal ainda, tem que ir pra casa descansar, lembra o que a enfermeira te disse...”_

 **S:** _“Você não manda em mim Freddie, nem ela...  e eu já estou bem...”_

Disse isso e me levantei da maca num pulo, atontei de novo e só não cai por que o Brad me segurou.

 

 **F:** _“É realmente você ta ótima...”_

 **S:** _“Não abusa Freddie...”_

 **F:** _“Desculpa...”_

 **B:** _“Sam realmente a gente não pode ficar sem nota... eu volto lá e apresento o trabalho e o Freddie te leva em casa... Cuida bem dela Freddie...”_

 **F:** _“Pode deixar...”_

 **B:** _“E, por favor, paciência... não se matem...”_

 **S:** _“Não garanto nada...”_

 **F:** _“Eu garanto... Acabei de tirar os pontos, não to a fim de ganhar mais...”_

 **B:** _“Beleza... assim que acabar a aula eu do uma passada na sua casa pra ver como você esta, ta Sam?!...”_

 **S:** _“Beleza... Tchau...”_

 **B:** _“Tchau...”_

 

Assim que o Brad saiu da enfermaria e voltou pra aula, o nerd veio ate mim e me pegou no colo... É ele realmente estava bem mais forte do que antes, alem de carregar a sua mochila e a minha bolsa ainda estava me carregando e olha que eu não pesava pouco e ainda tinha ganhado uns dois quilos essa semana...

 

 **S:** _“Me solta eu posso andar...”_

 **F:** _“Acho melhor não, você ainda esta muito tonta...”_

 

Ele foi me levando ate seu carro no estacionamento me colocou no seu carro e depois de arrumar nossas coisas no banco de trás ele entrou e deu a partida, acelerando e  me levando ate minha casa, o caminho inteiro fomos em silencio e ele parecia estar pensativo demais, quando chegamos à minha casa, ele insistiu em me levar ate lá dentro de novo no colo, achei uma bobagem já que estava um pouco melhor mais ele insistiu e disse que iria ficar lá cuidando de mim, eu ate quis negar e argumentar mais ele disse que não tinha jeito que ele não iria desistir, nem ir embora.

Então ele me pegou no colo da carro pra me levar ate em casa, eu fiquei olhando pra ele pensando desde quando ele havia se tornado tão decidido e firme... E no meio do caminho do nada um pouco antes de chegar à porta da minha casa ele ficou levemente vermelho, pra falar a verdade ele ficou BEM vermelho... E aquilo me intrigou bastante... E resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade pra tirar sarro da cara dele... Eu só não esperava o que estava por vir...

 

 **S:** _“O que foi Freddie?!... Por que esta vermelho?!... Não esta mais agüentando me carregar... De que adianta tanta musculação se não agüenta nem me carregar por uns metros...”_

 **F:** _“Não é isso não... se eu quisesse podia ter te carregado da escola ate na sua casa no colo...”_

 **S:** _“Há vai vou fingir que acredito... Então o que é?!...”_

 **F:** _“Nada...”_

 **S:** _“Fala agora antes que eu perca minha paciência...”_

 **F:** _“Tudo bem... Eu estava me lembrando da noite da festa, que eu tive que te carregar bêbada...”_

 **S:** _“Bela lembrança Freddiota... A pior noite da sua vida, o erro no qual você vai estar preso pro resto da vida...”_

 **F:** _“Não... Definitivamente não... Foi à melhor noite da minha vida... A melhor lembrança que eu vou ter pro resto da minha vida... A noite que me fez descobrir que eu... que eu te amo...”_

 

Ele demorou pra falar aquilo e realmente parecia envergonhado e aquilo me deixou um pouco assustada e de boca aberta, nunca esperava ouvir aquilo dele ainda mais depois de todas as barbaridades que ele me disse... Muito menos esperava o que ele fez a seguir, ele parou onde estava na varanda da minha casa perto da porta de entrada e me beijou... Isso mesmo ME BEIJOU... Um simples selinho no começo, mais depois se tornou um beijo necessitado e urgente, ele abriu meus lábios com a língua, introduzindo ela na minha boca e o que começou como um simples selinho se tornou um belo e apaixonado beijo de língua...


	19. Grávida?!

**PV da Sam**

 

MERDA... O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO COMIGO?!... O nerd ta me beijando e não to fazendo nada pra impedir isso... Droga mais é que fui pega de surpresa pelas palavras dele e depois pela atitude... E desde quando o nerd tem atitude...?!

Empurrei ele com as mãos em seu peito (Afff e que peito... Ate me lembro daquela noite... DROGA se concentra Samantha, se concentra...), e consegui parar o beijo... Ele me olhava com uma cara tão... Tão... tão, sei lá parecia um garoto bobo apaixonado quando beija pela primeira vez a garota que ele gosta... Era uma expressão engraçada e bonita ao mesmo tempo... Mas é claro que eu então me lembrei de todas as coisas que ele havia me dito e uma raiva me subiu a cabeça e a primeira atitude antes de falar qualquer coisa, foi dar um belo tapa na cara dele... Ele me olhou confuso e perdido...

 

 **S:** _“O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO...?! FICOU MALUCO...?!”_

 **F:** _“Eu... Eu só estava te beijando...”_

 **S:** _“NOSSA, e eu nem percebi... é obvio que eu sei que você estava  me beijando... mais quem te disse que você podia fazer isso... eu não deixei bem claro que queria distancia de você... não queria nem ter que te ver na minha frente, imagina me beijando...”_

 **F:** _“Me desculpa Sam... eu só não consegui me controlar...”_

 **S:** _“Pois tente se controlar mais, ou vai embora... não foi pra isso que você veio aqui... e, por favor... ME COLOCA NO CHÃO...”_

 **F:** _“De jeito nenhum... só vou te soltar quando você estiver no sofá...”_

 **S:** _“AGORA...”_

 **F:** _“Tudo bem já que insiste...”_

 

Ele delicadamente me colocou no chão... E outra vez eu senti tudo girando, peguei minha chave e com certa dificuldade abri a porta, entrei e fui ate o sofá me deitando... O nerd veio atrás vindo atrás de mim, fechou a porta e veio se sentar perto de mim.

 

 **F:** _“Você esta bem...?! Ta mais branca do que antes...”_

 **S:** _“Não to não... Para o mundo que eu quero descer...”_

 **F:** _“Precisa de alguma coisa...”_

 **S:** _“Comida... Eu estou com fome...”_

 **F:** _“Que novidade... eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra você comer... e você fica quieta ai ate eu voltar...”_

 

Ele mal deu tempo de responde e já saiu indo ate a cozinha... E eu fiquei ali deitada pensando de olhos fechados no que ele tinha me dito lá fora, sobre me amar e todas aquelas coisas, será que ele tava falando a verdade...?! Pelas atitudes dele essas ultimas semanas com relação à Carly  e a mim e o Brad, eu ate poderia dizer que era sim verdade, mais eu não conseguia confiar nele assim de primeira... Ele me disse tanta coisa ruim que, simplesmente não dava pra esquecer de uma hora pra outra... Mais eu confesso que estava sendo muito bom ter ele aqui comigo, eu estava morrendo de saudades dele e só ficar perto dele já acalmava meu coração, embora minha cabeça mandasse aproveitar a oportunidade e bater mais nele...    

De repente a barulheira que ele estava fazendo na cozinha parou e logo depois eu senti como se alguém me observa-se, então abri os olhos e lá estava ele com um copo e um prato na mão me olhando de novo com aquela cara esquisita.

 

 **S:** _“Que foi Freddiota, perdeu alguma coisa aqui foi...”_

 **F:** _“Pra falar a verdade perdi sim... você... mais não pretendo deixar isso assim... e também não quero falar disso agora, não é a melhor hora pra isso...”_

 

Confesso que fiquei meio sem ação... Ele realmente estava me saindo melhor que a  encomenda em relação às respostas e a atitude... E o cheiro da comida parecia delicioso... Então resolvo ignorar e mudar de assunto.

 

 **S:** _“O que você tem ai heim?!... o cheiro esta bom...”_

 **F:** _“Foi o que eu consegui encontrar na geladeira, ovos, bacon e pão... fiz um omelete, fritei o bacon, fiz umas torradas e um suco...”_

 **S:** _“Então ta... agora me passa pra cá...”_

 

Eu me sentei no sofá e ele me deu o suco e o prato de comida, que eu devorei em minutos, afinal estava com uma fome de matar. Enquanto eu comia ele ligou a TV e sentou no sofá ao meu lado... Parecia distraído e ao mesmo tempo pensativo... E droga quando já estava acabando de comer começou a me dar uma certa ânsia de vomito, não consegui me controlar e tive que correr pro banheiro (que ainda bem era perto da sala) e vomitei tudo o que tinha acabado de comer... Quando abri a porta do banheiro lá estava o nerd parado escorado na parede me olhando com uma cara muito preocupada...

 

 **F:** _“Você esta bem?!...”_

 **S:** _“Eu pareço bem?!...”_

 **F:** _“Não...”_

 **S:** _“Então... Eu vomitei tudo o que comi e realmente ainda estou com ânsia...”_

 **F:** _“Sam posso te fazer uma pergunta...?!”_

 

Passei por ele e fui de novo ate a sala e me sentei no sofá, ele veio e se sentou do meu lado.

 

 **S:** _“Acabou de fazer nerd...”_

 **F:** “ _Não... quero dizer, sim... mais eu queria fazer outra pergunta...”_

 **S:** _“Manda...”_

 **F:** _“Você já pensou que você pode estar grávida...?!”_

 

Eu olhei pra ele assustada e ele me olhava com uma cara bem pior... Eu não agüentei ver ele com aquela cara e comecei a rir... Ele ficou sem entender nada...

 

 **F:** _“O que foi Sam?! Por que esta rindo?!”_

 **S:** _“To rindo da sua cara... kkkk... ta hilária...”_

 **F:** _“Eu to falando serio Sam, primeiro o desmaio e agora o enjôo e o vomito... você pode estar grávida mesmo...”_

 **S:** _“Não posso não...”_

 **F:** _“Pode sim, lembra que a gente não usou camisinha aquela noite?!... e esses são sintomas de gravidez...”_

 **S:** _“São sintomas de outras doenças também e nem por isso eu tenho todas elas... e eu realmente lembro daquela fatídica noite, embora preferisse não lembrar... mais realmente não tem como eu estar grávida... tenho certeza disso... ”_

 **F:** _“Como pode ter certeza disso...?! eu não entendo...”_

 **S:** _“Simples nerd... você não usou mesmo camisinha... mas isso não quer dizer que eu não estivesse prevenida... a mamãe aqui sabe o que faz”_

 **F:** _“Como assim...?!”_

 **S:** “ _Eu tomo anticoncepcional Freddiota, e se você não sabe isso evita de engravidar...”_

 **F:** _“Sei sim... Mais então... se você toma anticoncepcional por que ficou tão brava por eu não ter me prevenido...?!”_

 **S:** _“Por que não é só o risco de gravidez que uma pessoa corre transando sem camisinha, tem também as DST's lembra?!...”_

 **F:** _“Lembro sim...  mais por que não me disse que tomava anticoncepcional...?! Eu fiquei morrendo de medo de você ficar grávida...”_

 **S:** _“Você não me perguntou...”_

 **F:** _“Mais você bem que podia ter falado né?!...”_

 **S:** _“kkkkk... hilário... Você pensou que eu tivesse grávida! kkkkkk... mais serio o que você faria se eu tivesse grávida mesmo...?!”_

 **F:** _“Assumiria ué... eu não iria abandonar você nem meu filho em hipótese alguma... a gente ia casar e ser feliz...”_

 **S:** _“E quem te disse que eu iria querer me casar com você...?! E você mesmo disso que um filho daquela noite seria um erro que você ficaria preso pro resto da vida...”_

 **F:** _“Eu falei muita idiotice aquele dia... eu estava confuso, perdido e não sabia o que fazer, nem o que falar... mais eu não penso mais nada daquilo... hoje eu vejo o quanto eu fui idiota e infantil...”_

 **S:** _“Uau que bom que finalmente admitiu seu erro...”_

 **F:** _“Me desculpa Sam... Por favor, eu te amo e não agüento mais ficar longe de você...”_

 

Isso já me parecia jogo sujo, ele estava se aproveitando da minha fraqueza e ainda por cima me olhava com uma carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança... Assim não vale...

 

 **S:** _“Tudo bem nerd, eu te desculpo...”_

 

Ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço, então eu o empurrei  de novo, impondo um limite de espaço entre a gente...

 

 **S:** _“Deixa eu terminar certo... Eu te desculpo mais isso não quer dizer que mudei de idéia quanto a te ver, ou falar com você ou ser sua amiga...”_

 

O sorriso dele murchou e ele pareceu triste de novo, embora o brilho no olhar dele me dissesse que ele não ia deixar as coisas daquele jeito, que ele não iria desistir de mim...

 

 **F:** _“Bom tudo bem...  se é assim que você quer tudo bem, mais só o fato de me perdoar já diz muito pra mim... Mas me diz uma coisa, se você ainda era virgem por que toma anticoncepcional...?!”_

 **S:** _“Não é da sua conta Freddiota...”_

 **F:** _“Eu sei que não é...  mais o que te custa dizer...?!”_

 **S:** _“Muito... mais eu digo pra parar de me encher o saco... Na verdade eu sempre tive uma TPM muito forte sabe?! Por isso dos enjôos, do vômito e da queda da pressão isso é normal nesses dias e meu ginecologista me recomendou tomar o anticoncepcional para diminuir os sintomas da TPM...”_

 **F:** _“E pelo visto não adiantou muito né?!...”_

 **S:** _“Pode crer, adiantou sim... era muito pior antes... agora será que da pra você calar a boca que eu quero descansar...?!”_

 **F:** _“Tudo bem Princesa Puckett...”_

 

Eu deitei no sofá, empurrando o nerd pra fora dele... Ele levantou do chão onde havia caído e foi se sentar no outro sofá resmungando, e eu lentamente fechei os olhos e apaguei pensando em como era bom ser chamada de novo de princesa Puckett, embora preferisse negar isso... Quando acordei de novo já era noite e eu estava confortavelmente deitada na minha cama, de pijama e nem ao menos sei como fui parar lá...


	20. Desculpas aceitas...

**PV do Freddie**

Depois de ter conversado com o professor, peguei nossas coisas e  voltei para a enfermaria... Mal entrei pela porta e a Sam já foi dizendo que eu não precisava levá-la em casa que o Brad faria isso, já que ela não me queria perto dela, isso me machucou bastante mais já esperava isso dela, então apliquei o golpe do desentendido falando sobre o trabalho, já que eles era uma dupla e se nenhum ficasse pra apresentar eles iriam com zero, eu sabia muito bem que a Sam dependia dessa nota só não esperava que ela mesma fosse querer ir ate lá apresentar o trabalho, ate tentei argumentar que ela estava mal e precisava descansar mais quem disse que ela me escuta... ela se levantou de uma vez da maca e como já se era de esperar ficou tonta de novo e o Brad teve que segura-la para ela não cair. O Brad então disse que ia apresentar o trabalho e eu a levaria em casa, ela pareceu não gostar muito daquilo, mais concordou.

Então depois que o Brad saiu e voltou pra sala eu fui ate ela e a peguei no colo, ela ainda quis reclamar mais não dei moral, a levei ate o meu carro no estacionamento e de lá ate a sua casa, o tempo todo em silencio... Quando chegamos na casa dela insisti em levá-la ate lá dentro no colo e ficar lá cuidando dela, ela ate quis relutar mais viu que não ia adiantar muita coisa, que eu não iria mudar de idéia e desistiu...

Então eu a peguei no colo no carro pra levá-la ate dentro da casa dela e mesmo sem querer me lembrei daquela noite da festa, em como tive que carega-lá... lembrei do corpo dela perto do meu, em tudo que aconteceu e enfim... mesmo sem querer acabei ficando vermelho, ela percebeu e resolveu tirar um sarro da minha cara, me chamando de fraco e que não agüentava nem carega-la por uns metros, é claro que não era isso, ultimamente estou bem forte e poderia trazer ela do colégio ate sua casa a pé e no colo se quisesse... ela ainda tirou um sarrinho duvidando mais mesmo assim me perguntou o porquê de ficar vermelho então se não era por isso... não quis falar mais ela me ameaçou e acabei falando...

 

[...]

 **F:** _“Tudo bem... Eu estava me lembrando da noite da festa, que eu tive que te carregar bêbada...”_

 **S:** _“Bela lembrança Freddiota... A pior noite da sua vida, o erro no qual você vai estar preso pro resto da vida...”_

 **F:** _“Não... Definitivamente não... Foi à melhor noite da minha vida... A melhor lembrança que eu vou ter pro resto da minha vida... A noite que me fez descobrir que eu... que eu te amo...”_

 

Eu demorei um pouco pra falar aquilo e realmente estava com muita vergonha... Ela pareceu ficar assustada e eu não sabia o que fazer então fiz a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça olhando pra ela e a beijei... E o que começou como um simples selinho se tornou um belo e apaixonado beijo de língua... E terminou com  um empurrão e um tapa na cara...

Fiquei meio sem saber o que fazer depois disso, ela gritou comigo perguntando o que eu pensava que estava fazendo e eu apenas respondi que estava beijando ela, ela realmente confirmou que queria distancia de mim, não queria nem me ver, imagina me beijar... Eu não pude dizer nada alem de pedir desculpas e realmente assumir que não pude me controlar, ela me pediu então que ou me controlasse ou fosse embora, me pediu pra colocá-la no chão novamente gritando e tive que fazer o que ela me pedia, a coloquei no chão ela entrou em casa e foi direto pro sofá e eu apenas a segui ate o sofá me sentando perto dela...

Ela parecia bem mal então perguntei se estava tudo bem e se ela precisava de alguma coisa, não tinha duvida da resposta dela e acertei... ela estava com fome... então eu resolvi ir fazer alguma coisa pra ela comer e apenas pedi que ela ficasse quieta que eu já voltava... Fui ate a cozinha e tive que me virar com o que tinha lá, o que não era muita coisa, fiz então um omelete, bacon frito, torradas e um suco pra acompanhar...

Quando voltei pra sala com a comida ela estava apenas deitada de olhos fechados, parecia dormir e dormindo parecia um anjo, um lindo anjo que agora eu sabia que eu amava e que por uma idiotice minha tinha perdido... Estava lá parado olhado pra ela quando ela abriu os olhos me olhando com uma cara um tanto quanto desconfiada...

 

 **S:** _“Que foi Freddiota, perdeu alguma coisa aqui foi...”_

 **F:** _“Pra falar a verdade perdi sim... você... mais não pretendo deixar isso assim... e também não quero falar disso agora, não é a melhor hora pra isso...”_

 

Ela ficou sem ação, acho que nunca esperava ouvir uma coisas dessas de mim e nem eu  esperava ter tanta coragem de dizer uma coisa dessas... Ela então parece que preferiu ignorar o que eu disse e preferiu comer... E enquanto ela comia, eu resolvi assistir um pouco de TV sentado ao seu lado...

De repente do nada ela levantou do sofá e correu ate o banheiro... fui atrás dela e pude perceber pelo barulho que ela estava vomitando e isso me deixou MUITO preocupado... Sabe?! primeiro o desmaio, depois  os vômitos... Será que a Sam pode estar GRAVIDA?! OMG  o que fazer numa situação dessas?!...

Me escorei na parede e fiquei esperando a Sam sair do banheiro, decidido a conversar com ela sobre aquilo tudo, se ela tivesse grávida eu tinha que saber... Ela saiu do banheiro e perguntei se ela estava bem,  e mesmo sendo grossa ela me disse que não, passou por mim e foi ate a sala e eu fui atrás dela, precisava perguntar se ela estava grávida ou não e tirar logo aquela duvida cruel... Mesmo muito nervoso eu perguntei se ela já tinha pensado que podia estar grávida e pra minha surpresa ela primeiro me olhou assustada e  depois começou a rir... e eu lá sem entender nada...

 

 **F:** _“O que foi Sam?! Por que esta rindo?!”_

 **S:** _“To rindo da sua cara... kkkk... ta hilária...”_

 **F:** _“Eu to falando serio Sam, primeiro o desmaio e agora o enjôo e o vomito... você pode estar grávida mesmo...”_

 **S:** _“Não posso não...”_

Como assim não podia?! Ela estava me escondendo algo e parecia não querer dizer o que era...

 

 **F:** _“Pode sim, lembra que a gente não usou camisinha aquela noite?!... e esses são sintomas de gravidez...”_

 **S:** _“São sintomas de outras doenças também e nem por isso eu tenho todas elas... e eu realmente lembro daquela fatídica noite, embora preferisse não lembrar... mais realmente não tem como eu estar grávida... tenho certeza disso... ”_

 **F:** _“Como pode ter certeza disso...?! eu não entendo...”_

 **S:** _“Simples nerd... você não usou mesmo camisinha... mas isso não quer dizer que eu não estivesse prevenida... a mamãe aqui sabe o que faz”_

Como assim ela estava prevenida, realmente eu  não via como isso era possível...

 

 **F:** _“Como assim...?!”_

 **S:** “ _Eu tomo anticoncepcional Freddiota, e se você não sabe isso evita de engravidar...”_

 

UFA... Ela toma anticoncepcional... Nossa ainda bem, realmente não sei se ia gostar muito da idéia de ser pai tão novo... Mas se ela estava prevenida por que ficou tão brava por eu não ter me prevenido?!... E por que não me contou que tomava?! Parecia que ela tinha gostado de me ver com medo...

 

 **F:** _“Sei sim... Mais então... se você toma anticoncepcional por que ficou tão brava por eu não ter me prevenido...?!”_

 **S:** _“Por que não é só o risco de gravidez que uma pessoa corre transando sem camisinha, tem também as DST's lembra?!...”_

 **F:** _“Lembro sim...  mais por que não me disse que tomava anticoncepcional...?! Eu fiquei morrendo de medo de você ficar grávida...”_

 **S:** _“Você não me perguntou...”_

 **F:** _“Mais você bem que podia ter falado né?!...”_

 **S:** _“kkkkk... hilário... Você pensou que eu tivesse grávida! kkkkkk... mais serio o que você faria se eu tivesse grávida mesmo...?!”_

Hum e agora o que eu respondo...?! Serio acho que é melhor dizer a verdade, já menti uma vez e me ferei e com certeza falar a verdade é uma garantia de não apanhar...

 

 **F:** _“Assumiria ué... eu não iria abandonar você nem meu filho em hipótese alguma... a gente ia casar e ser feliz...”_

 **S:** _“E quem te disse que eu iria querer me casar com você...?! E você mesmo disso que um filho daquela noite seria um erro que você ficaria preso pro resto da vida...”_

Agora era minha chance de falar pra ela o que estava pensando, sentindo e pedir desculpas, tinha que arriscar mesmo correndo o risco de levar um não...

 

 **F:** _“Eu falei muita idiotice aquele dia... eu estava confuso, perdido e não sabia o que fazer, nem o que falar... mais eu não penso mais nada daquilo... hoje eu vejo o quanto eu fui idiota e infantil...”_

 **S:** _“Uau que bom que finalmente admitiu seu erro...”_

 **F:** _“Me desculpa Sam... Por favor, eu te amo e não agüento mais ficar longe de você...”_

 

Soltei aquilo tudo de uma vez rezando pra que ela me perdoasse...

 

 **S:** _“Tudo bem nerd, eu te desculpo...”_

 

UAU ela me desculpou... Não consegui resistir e dei um abraço nela, mais ela me empurrou de novo...

 

 **S:** _“Deixa eu terminar certo... Eu te desculpo mais isso não quer dizer que mudei de idéia quanto a te ver, ou falar com você ou ser sua amiga...”_

 

Serio aquilo cortou meu coração, mais eu tinha pensado muito esse tempo todo e sabia muito bem que não seria fácil ter ela de volta mais eu não iria desistir tão fácil mesmo... Eu nunca vou desistir dela... Nunca... Sabia o que ficar sem ela significava e não tava a fim disso pra mim... Mais um coisa ainda martelava na minha cabeça, se ela era virgem, por que tomava anticoncepcional?!... Será que ela pretendia fazer alguma coisa com alguém...?!

 

 **F:** _“Bom tudo bem...  se é assim que você quer tudo bem, mais só o fato de me perdoar já diz muito pra mim... Mas me diz uma coisa, se você ainda era virgem por que toma anticoncepcional...?!”_

 **S:** _“Não é da sua conta Freddiota...”_

 **F:** _“Eu sei que não é...  mais o que te custa dizer...?!”_

 **S:** _“Muito... mais eu digo pra parar de me encher o saco... Na verdade eu sempre tive uma TPM muito forte sabe?! Por isso dos enjôos, do vômito e da queda da pressão isso é normal nesses dias e meu ginecologista me recomendou tomar o anticoncepcional para diminuir os sintomas da TPM...”_

E pelo visto não tinha adiantado muita coisa se a gente fosse observar o mau humor, as patadas, o desmaio, o vômito... enfim...

**F:** _“E pelo visto não adiantou muito né?!...”_

 **S:** _“Pode crer, adiantou sim... era muito pior antes... agora será que da pra você calar a boca que eu quero descansar...?!”_

 **F:** _“Tudo bem Princesa Puckett...”_

 

Ela se deitou no sofá e me empurrou pra fora dele fazendo eu cair no chão... Levantei do chão e fui pro outro sofá e vi que ela lentamente fechou os olhos e dormiu...


	21. O jogo de perguntas e respostas... Parte I

**PV do Freddie**

 

Depois que ela dormiu eu preferi levá-la ate a sua cama, já que aquele sofá não parecia muito confortável pra se dormir... chegando lá eu vi que ela ainda estava de jeans e blusinha, que não pareciam nada confortáveis para dormir muito menos quando não se esta muito bem, então resolvi fazer uma coisa meio arriscada...

Fui ate seu armário e peguei seu pijama do Bob Esponja e do melhor jeito que pude (sem acordá-la) eu retirei a roupa que ela estava usando e vesti o pijama nela, o que de fato não foi uma tarefa muito fácil, não pelo risco de acordá-la e apanhar, mais sim pelo fato de vê-la de novo só de roupa íntima... ficar perto do corpo dela sem fazer nada não era uma coisa muito fácil de fazer...

Enquanto eu estava trocando a roupa dela,  uma coisa me chamou muito a atenção... Eu não sabia o porquê, e também não fazia a mínima idéia de como, mais ela estava com uma boxer minha, que eu achei que tinha perdido... Mais desde quando a Sam tem uma boxer minha?! Como ela conseguiu?! E por que diabos ela ta usando?!...Serio isso era no mínimo esquisito...

Fiquei um bom tempo lá deitado perto dela, velando o seu sono e olhando pra ela, pensando em todas as coisas que já passamos juntos e em como eu a amava e nunca havia percebido isso antes, e como nunca percebi que ela me amava, mesmo ela me deixando tantos sinais que hoje sabendo que ela me ama eu entendo o que significavam... 

Estava pensando longe quando ouvi barulhos vindo da sala, e logo imaginei que seria a mãe da Sam, então me levantei e fui ate a sala... A encontrei levando algumas compras pra cozinha e ela se assustou bastante em me ver, o que já se era de esperar, ainda mais dentro da casa dela, mais depois de eu explicar tudo o que havia acontecido ela pareceu se tranqüilizar um pouco então ela foi ate o quarto ver a Sam e voltou bem mais tranqüila depois de vê-la dormindo serena...

Acabei de ajudá-la com as compras e ficamos conversando um bom tempo, sentados na mesa da cozinha tomando suco, sobre varias coisas como: a escola, o iCarly, a Sam e ela parecia querer descobrir algo mais eu sempre conseguia me esquivar de responder suas perguntas... mas não consegui me esquivar por muito tempo de todas as perguntas...

 

 **P:** _“Então Freddie... Eu posso ser honesta com você e te fazer uma pergunta bem direta?!...”_

 **F:** _“Pode Sra. Puckett...”_

 **P:** _“Pode me chamar de Pam... E bem... O que aconteceu entre você, a Sam e a Carly?!...”_

 **F:** _“Bom... como assim?!...”_

 **P:** _“Seja sincero, eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa... vocês sempre foram tão grudados e  de repente a Sam não sai mais quase de casa, não vai mais ao prédio de vocês, não fala mais de vocês...”_

 **F:** _“Olha Pam, aconteceu muita coisa entre nós... mais eu preferia que a Sam lhe contasse... eu não sei o que ela vai querer contar ou não e não seria justo eu falar desse assunto sem ela saber... então eu acho melhor à senhora conversar com ela...”_

 **P:** _“Eu já esperava uma resposta assim... É acho que vou fazer isso mesmo, vou conversar com ela...”_

 

Nesse momento a campainha tocou e como já estava escurecendo deduzi que fosse o Brad, já que ele ficou de passar aqui depois da escola pra ver a Sam... A mãe da Sam pediu que eu abrisse a porta e pra minha surpresa não era só o Brad, mas era o Spencer também, que tinha ficado sabendo do desmaio da Sam pela Carly e resolveu ir lá visitá-la...

 Fomos todos pra cozinha e em poucos minutos de conversa o Spencer já se ofereceu pra fazer o jantar, que por um acaso seria tacos de macarrão e de sobremesa íamos ter os chocolates do Brad que ele havia trazido pra Sam... A cozinha  em poucos minutos se tornou uma bagunça com nos quatro dentro dela, todos conversando e ajudando no jantar, não me espantaria nada se tanta conversa acordasse a Sam...

De repente do nada o Spencer parou de falar e ficou parado olhando em direção da porta da cozinha e pouco a pouco todos pararam de falar e olharam pra lá também... E lá estava parada uma Sam de pijama e com uma cara um tanto quanto assustada de quem não tava entendendo nada... 

**PV da Sam**

[...] Quando acordei de novo já era noite e eu estava confortavelmente deitada na minha cama, de pijama e nem ao menos sei como fui parar lá... [...]

Levantei da minha cama, fui ao banheiro e me lavei e mesmo de pijama (o do Bob Esponja de novo) fui em direção a sala e pra meu espanto não tinha ninguém lá embora todas as luzes estivessem ligadas, então eu pudesse ouvir vozes bem animadas conversando... Fui em direção a cozinha e fiquei de boca aberta com a cena que vi ali... 

Estavam minha mãe, o nerd, o Brad e o Spencer todos na cozinha na maior bagunça, pelo pouco que pude entender eles estavam cozinhado ou tentando pelo menos... Foi ai que o Spencer me viu e parou de falar na hora e pouco a pouco todos pararam de falar e se viraram pra onde eu estava me olhando... O Spencer de repente soltou o que tinha na mão (acho que eram almôndegas) e correu me abraçar.

 

 **Spencer:** _“Sam... Que saudade... Como você esta minha pequena?!...”_

 **S:** _“Bem e você grandão...?!”_

 **Spencer:** _“Bem... mais ou menos...”_

**S:** _“O que faz aqui?!...”_

**Spencer:** _“Tacos de macarrão...”_

**S:** _“Isso eu percebi... eu quis dizer o que faz aqui em casa...?!”_

**Spencer:** _“Eu vim te ver...  a Carly comentou do seu desmaio quando chegou em casa e eu resolvi vir visitá-la pra ver se estava bem e pra  matar a saudade...”_

**S:** _“Que bom Spencer, eu realmente estava sentido falta de você... Mais me digam: o que ta acontecendo aqui?!... O que vocês estão fazendo?!...”_

O Spencer se soltou de mim e voltou pro lugar onde estava antes perto do fogão...

 

 **P:** _“O jantar meu bebe...”_

 **S:** _“E desde quando a gente faz jantar aqui em casa?!...”_

 **P:** _“Desde quando a gente tem visitas pra jantar...”_

 **S:** _“E serio vocês tão se entendendo ai?!... Por que isso ta parecendo uma bagunça...”_

 **P:** _“Pra falar a verdade ta uma bagunça mesmo... Brad e Freddie pra sala agora com a Sam, enquanto eu e o Spencer terminamos de fazer os tacos de macarrão...”_

**B:** _“Tudo bem Sra. Puckett...”_

**P:** _“Pode me chamar só de Pam mesmo...”_

 **F:** _“Eu acho que vou indo pra casa Pam...”_

 **P:** _“Nem pensar... você fica e janta com a gente... Eu insisto”_

 **F:** _“Bom se insiste tudo bem, eu só vou ligar pra casa e avisar minha mãe...”_

 

Tinha que ser o nerd mesmo, pra avisar a mamãe... O Brad foi se encaminhando pra sala não sem antes passar perto de mim e me dar um beijo na bochecha e perguntar se eu estava melhor, apenas confirmei que sim e fiquei olhando pro nerd que passou do meu lado com uma carinha de ciúmes... Então eu me aproveitei que o Spencer se distraiu com o macarrão e fui ate a minha mãe e falei baixinho com ela pra que mais ninguém ouvisse...

 

 **S:** _“Mãe... quando você chegou eu já estava na cama...?!”_

 **P:** _“Sim meu bem... E você melhorou?!”_

 **S:** _“Sim estou melhor... mas mãe, me diz uma coisa quem me levou pra cama?!...”_

 **P:** _“Olha quando cheguei em casa... só estavam você e seu amigo Freddie aqui, ele me explicou o que tinha acontecido, disse que você tinha dormido e que ele tinha te levado ate a cama... e pelo que me parece ele ficou o tempo todo velando seu sono...”_

 **S:** _“Mas eu já estava de pijama ou não...”_

 **P:** _“Quando eu cheguei já... por quê?!”_

 **S:** _“Nada não eu só não me lembrava de ter posto ele... Eu vou lá na sala com os meninos...”_

 **P:** _“Beleza... daqui a no maximo uma hora a janta ta pronta...”_

 

Eu me virei seguindo em direção da sala pensando em como eu coloquei aquele pijama... Ou será que foi o nerd que colocou?! Por que se foi... DROGA... se foi ele, ele deve ter visto a boxer dele que por acaso eu estou usando... MERDA eu tinha ficado sem calcinhas limpas e com preguiça de lavar, coloquei a boxer dele que tava ali em casa limpa e... MERDA mesmo o que será que ele ficou pensando de mim com a boxer dele...?! Era só o que me faltava ele se aproveitar de mim enquanto eu dormia trocar a minha roupa, me ver seminua e ainda por cima com a  boxer dele...

Fui ate na sala pensando nisso e quando cheguei à sala peguei o Brad e o Freddie cochichando sentados no sofá e foi só eles me verem pra parar na hora e isso com certeza significava que eles estavam falando de mim, mais o que seria já que eles pareciam tão confusos ou sei lá o que aquela cara deles significasse...

 

**S:** _“Estavam falando de mim?!...”_

**B:** _“Não...”_

 **S:** _“Tem certeza...?! Por que parecia...”_

 **F:** _“Temos sim... Sam eu posso usar seu quarto um pouquinho, pra ligar pra minha mãe...?!”_

 **S:** _“Liga daí mesmo Freddie...”_

 **F:** _“Melhor não... Por favor?!...”_

 **S:** _“Tudo bem Freddiota, mais não toca um dedo em nada lá, senão você ta perdido...”_

 **F:** _“Pode deixar...”_

 

O nerd saiu da sala em direção ao meu quarto já com o telefone na mão e  eu me aproveitei que ele saiu pra me sentar perto do Brad e interrogar ele...

 

 **S:** _“Vocês estavam falando de mim... não é?!_

 **B:** _“Não mesmo...”_

 **S:** _“Então sobre o que era?!...”_

 **B:** _“O Freddie veio me perguntar o que a Carly queria comigo hoje lá na escola... não sei se você percebeu mais ela sentou lá do meu lado pra me interrogar e pedir uma coisa...”_

 **S:** _“Serio?! Interrogar sobre o que?! O que ela queria de você...?!”_

 **B:** _“Bom ela queria saber se a gente tinha terminado mesmo... o por que... e se você e o Freddie tinham feito as pazes... ela queria pedir pra mim ficar no lugar do Freddie caso ele saísse do programa...”_

**S:** _“E o que você respondeu...?!”_

**B:** _“Que a gente realmente terminou... que o motivo não interessava a ela... que você e o Freddie ainda estavam brigados e  que se houvesse muita necessidade eu ate ficaria no lugar do Freddie pelo bem do iCarly, mais só se ela me falasse o por que...”_

 **S:** _“E ela disse...?!”_

 **B:** _“Ela só me disse que o Freddie tinha feito uma coisa pra ela que ela não tinha gostado muito e que se ele não fizesse o que ela queria dessa vez ela iria tirar ele do iCarly...”_

 **S:** _“O que o Freddie fez?!... O que será que ela quer dele...?!”_

 **B:** _“Ele não quis me dizer... disse que era melhor não falar, mas me pareceu bem irritado e eu ate tentei fazer ele me contar mais não adiantou nada... e logo depois você chegou...”_

 **S:** _“Ahhhh mais eu vou descobrir o que ele fez pra ela e o que ela quer dele...”_

 **B:** _“E como você vai fazer isso...?! Posso saber?!”_

 **S:** _“As mulheres quando querem algo, tem suas armas secretas pra conseguir... Fica aqui e me da cobertura... Beleza?!”_

 **B:** _“Aonde você vai?!...”_

 **S:** _“Conversar com o nerd...”_

 **B:** _“E se sua mãe vir aqui e perguntar onde vocês foram...?!”_

 **S:** _“Fala que a gente foi estudar, ou sei lá o que, mais inventa uma desculpa... Eu já volto...”_

 

Deixei o Brad assistindo TV na sala e fui ate meu quarto... quando cheguei lá o Freddie estava sentado na minha cama acabando de conversar com a sua mãe no celular, ele então me viu cortou a conversa com ela e disse que ate meia noite estaria em casa, deu um tchau e desligou o telefone me olhando... Eu então encostei a porta e passei a chave, ele ficou me olhando com uma cara assustada... e foi se levantando da cama e vindo em minha direção...

 

 **F:** _“Sam eu juro que não fiz nada... eu não toquei em nada...”_

 **S:** _“Bom mesmo nerd... mas não é por isso que vim aqui...”_

 **F:** _“O que foi então...?! Por que trancou a porta...?!”_

 **S:** _“Não precisa ter medo Freddie eu não vou te fazer mal...”_

 **F:** _“Sam você ta me assustando... abre essa porta ou me da essa chave... eu quero sair daqui...”_

 

Ele disse isso já bem perto de mim e realmente ele parecia assustado, então eu peguei a chave e coloquei dentro da minha calcinha (Tudo bem, não era uma calcinha e nem era minha... mais foi lá mesmo que coloquei)... ele ficou me olhando ainda mais confuso e assustado...

 

 **S:** _“Relaxa Freddie eu só quero te fazer umas perguntas...”_

 

Eu disse isso empurrando ele ate a cama e derrubando ele sentado, ele não fez nada alem de me olhar, então eu me sentei no colo dele, de frente pra ele, com uma perna de cada lado... e era hilária a expressão dele, ele realmente não tava entendendo nada do que eu estava fazendo, parecia estar assustado, com medo, confuso e ao mesmo tempo gostando daquilo... mas era como eu disse pro Brad: as mulheres quando querem algo, tem suas armas secretas pra conseguir... e eu queria respostas e sabia muito bem como fazer o nerd falar...


	22. O jogo de perguntas e respostas... Parte II

**PV da Sam**

[...]... Mas era como eu disse pro Brad: as mulheres quando querem algo, tem suas armas secretas pra conseguir... E eu queria respostas e sabia muito bem como fazer o nerd falar... [...]

Confesso que estava adorando a situação... É claro que o nerd me fez muito mal, me machucou muito e me feriu, mais o Brad me ajudou muito nessas ultimas semanas a fechar algumas dessas feridas e depois de tudo o que aconteceu o nerd veio com aquele papo de me amar e pediu desculpas o que me deixou de fato um pouco melhor...

Mais isso não queria dizer que daria uma nova chance pra ele tão cedo, ele disse que ia lutar pra me ter de volta e eu esperava isso mesmo dele, atitude... Mas eu não iria ceder tão fácil, eu o amava mais ele iria pagar pelo que me fez e tem melhor forma de fazer isso do que se aproveitando da situação também, é era isso que eu pretendia fazer agora... Tirar algumas informações do nerd, usando nada menos que meu poder de sedução e é claro me aproveitando dele e daquele belo corpo que ele tinha, afinal não sou boba nem nada...

E lá estava eu agora, sentada de frente pro nerd, no colo dele e observando sua expressão que alternava entre confuso, assustado, com medo, e uma cara bem safada de quem estava gostando daquilo... Assim como eu estava...

 

 **S:** _“Então  Freddie o Brad me contou sobre o que vocês estavam conversando e  eu queria te fazer umas perguntinhas... e é só você cooperar e me responder o que eu quero saber que eu te libero daqui... caso contrario você vai, digamos que pagar caro por isso... ”_

 **F:** _“Sam não precisa disso tudo só pra me fazer algumas perguntas... era só pedir... e afinal de contas a sua mãe e o Spencer estão lá na cozinha e podem não gostar muito se descobrirem que estamos aqui trancados, é melhor você abrir a porta e...”_

 **S:** _“Shhhh nerd, fica quieto vai... parece que ta com medo... eles estão entretidos com o jantar, que por sinal minha mãe disse que vai mais uma hora pra ficar pronto, então temos tempo e o Brad esta nos dando cobertura... então relaxa...”_

 **F:** _“Eu não estou com medo, só não quero problemas... e por que o Brad ta te dando cobertura, afinal ele é seu ex não é?! Essa relação de vocês é meio esquisita... e como afinal de contas eu posso relaxar com você no meu colo...?!”_

 **S:** _“Esta gostando Freddie...?!”_

 **F:** _“Bom eu...”_

 

Ele parecia ter medo de falar, mais na verdade não precisava responder nada, já que a sua cara demonstrava que ele estava sim gostando daquilo, então eu aproveitei aquele momento pra provocar mais ainda... cheguei bem perto do ouvido dele e falei com a minha voz mais sensual...

 

 **S:** _“Então Freddie me diz... O que você fez pra Carly que ela não gostou?! E o que ela quer tanto de você pra ela te ameaçar de tirar você do programa se você não der pra ela heim?!...”_

Aquilo pareceu surtir efeito já que vi ele se arrepiar todo... Mas ainda assim não foi suficiente...

 

 **F:** _“Desculpa Sam, mais eu não posso falar, é pessoal... e você não ia gostar muito e nem a Carly...”_

 **S:** _“Se eu não vou gostar é por que é coisa seria... me diz vai nerd, por favor...”_

 **F:** _“Eu não posso...”_

 

Resolvi começar a apelar, então fui me aproximando da orelha dele e comecei a beijá-lo por ali dando leves beijinhos pro todo o caminho, seguindo do pescoço ate seu queixo parando bem perto da sua boca...

 

 **F:** _“Sam para com isso, por favor... eu posso perder a cabeça e...”_

 **S:** _“Tem certeza que quer que eu pare...?! Então é só me responder...”_

 **F:** _“Eu não posso... a menos que você também me responda algumas coisas...”_

 **S:** _“Como o que?!”_

 **F:** _“Como, por exemplo: o que rolou e rola entre você é o Brad...?!”_

**S:** _“Humm danadinho você heim?!... O que eu ia ganhar te respondendo isso?!...”_

**F:** _“A resposta que você quer...”_

 **S:** _“Não, ainda é pouco... mais eu tenho uma idéia melhor... que tal a gente fazer um joguinho... um jogo de perguntas e respostas...”_

 **F:** _“E como seria isso...?!”_

 **S:** _“Simples... Cada um tem direito a três perguntas e a cada resposta dada a pessoa tem direito a uma recompensa...”_

 **F:** _“E que tipo de recompensa seria...?!”_

 **S:** _“O que você quiser fazer com o outro... com certos limites é claro...”_

 **F:** _“Eu acho que vou me arrepender depois... mais tudo bem, eu topo... quem começa...?!”_

**S:** _“Pode ser você...”_

**F:** _“Beleza... me deixa  pensar um pouco...”_

 

Estava arriscando alto com aquele jogo, mais tudo dependia do que o nerd ia me perguntar, então era esperar pra ver... Ele parecia pensar bem no que ia me perguntar... E eu já pensava no que ia fazer com ele... Quanto mais o provocasse mais chances dele me falar o que eu queria saber sem me ferrar muito nessa brincadeira, ia dar um jeito de aproveitar bem aquilo tudo...

 

 **F:** _“Bom acho que vou começar por essa mesma pergunta que te fiz antes... o que rola e rolou entre você e o Brad...”_

 **S:** _“Amizade...”_

 **F:** _“Só isso?!... tem certeza?! Então por que vocês namoraram?!...”_

 **S:** _“Isso já é outra pergunta Freddie... e é só uma por vez... você perguntou e eu respondi agora eu quero minha recompensa...”_

 **F:** _“Isso não vale, você não me respondeu direito...”_

 **S:** _“Respondi sim... você me perguntou o que rola e rolou entre eu e o Brad, e é isso que rola e rolou entre nós: amizade... pra saber mais só com  outra pergunta...”_

 **F:** _“Merda fui bobo e desperdicei uma pergunta... mais serio o que você quer de recompensa?!... Vai com calma Sam...”_

 **S:** _“Eu quero que você tire sua roupa...”_

 **F:** _“Você quer o que?!...”_

 **S:** _“Isso mesmo que você ouviu... tire sua roupa...”_

 **F:** _“Você só pode estar louca... e se alguém entrar aqui...”_

 **S:** _“Ninguém vai entrar aqui nerd a porta ta trancada e tira logo essa porra...”_

 **F:** _“Tudo bem... mas será que da pra você sair de cima de mim né?! por que assim não da...”_

 

Desci do colo dele e sentei na cama... ele então levantou meio sem jeito e tirou o tênis, a camiseta e por fim a calça e eu fiquei só lá olhando pra ele e admirando aquele belo corpo que ele tinha, afinal de contas não pude aproveitar muito da ultima vez que vi ele sem roupa, estava bêbada e não me lembro muito bem de cada detalhe, que agora estava podendo observar bem...

Ele mesmo sendo um nerd tinha um corpo perfeito e UAU que corpo... Ele parecia estar morrendo de vergonha e não sabia o que fazer, só ficou lá parado de boxer vermelha (Hummm) me olhando, então eu me levantei da cama e fui ate ele, empurrei ele de novo sentado na cama e novamente sentei no colo dele, exatamente com estava antes com a diferença de que agora podia sentir o calor da pele dele...

 

 **S:** _“Minha vez... O que exatamente em detalhes você fez pra Carly que ela não gostou?!...”_

 **F:** _“Eu bem... eu rejeitei ela...”_

 **S:** _“Como assim?! Eu quero em detalhes se não, não vale...”_

 **F:** _“Bem, na segunda depois daquele final de semana que a gente... você sabe... que a gente transou... ela armou um encontro comigo na minha casa pra falar do iCarly, segundo ela... só que quando ela chegou lá, ele me beijou a força e bem ela quis... ela quis  transar comigo, só que eu não quis então ela ficou furiosa comigo...”_

 **S:** _“ELA QUIS O QUE?!...”_

 **F:** _“Shhh não grita Sam... ela quis isso mesmo que você ouviu... transar comigo...”_

 **S:** _“Puta desgraçada... bela puta ela esta me saindo...”_

Não acreditava que a Carly quis transar com o nerd... Como assim?! Ela sempre desprezou o “amor” dele por ela e logo depois que  ele fica comigo ela resolve querer ficar com ele também...?! Já estava matando a Carly em pensamento quando o Freddie me chamou de volta a realidade...

 

 **F:** _“E então?! E a minha recompensa...”_

 **S:** _“Fala ai o que você quer...”_

 **F:** _“Bom acho que pra ficar empatado... que você tire a roupa também...”_

 **S:** _“Nerd sem vergonha... como se já não tivesse me visto sem roupa hoje...”_

 **F:** _“Eu não vi...”_

 **S:** _“Claro que viu... pensa que eu não sei que foi você que me trocou antes... mais que seja...”_

 

Levantei do colo dele e tirei todo o pijama, ficando apenas de sutiã e com a boxer dele... ele me olhava com uma cara um tanto quanto tarada e sinceramente as coisas estavam esquentando demais ali naquele quarto... Sentei de novo no colo dele e mandei ele continuar... e realmente eu não sei se ele realmente não tinha boas perguntas a me fazer ou se só estava tão desnorteado que não fazia perguntas que prestavam... Melhor pra mim...

 

 **F:** _“Merda o que você esta fazendo com a minha boxer...?!”_

 **S:** _“Eu peguei emprestada naquele dia que fugi do seu apartamento já que você rasgou minha calcinha e como hoje estava sem calcinha limpa pra vestir acabei colocando ela... Vai agora quero minha recompensa...”_

 **F:** _“Como assim essa ainda não era a pergunta... não valeu...”_

 **S:** _“Valeu sim... eu mandei você continuar e você perguntou isso... agora que seja... Quero minha recompensa...”_

 **F:** _“Você realmente é um demônio loiro, muito ardilosa, não perde uma... vai manda ai o que você quer que eu faça...”_

 **S:** _“Apenas fique quieto e deixa que eu faço o que eu quero...”_

 

Me aproximei bem dele beijando sua boca lenta e suavemente enquanto ia passando minhas mãos pelo seu peito e pelas suas costas, quase involuntariamente eu me aproximei ainda mais dele enquanto o beijava me esfregando em seu corpo e podendo sentir todo o desejo dele pelo volume na sua boxer, então achei melhor parar por ali mesmo, eu queria instigar ele mais sem perder o controle e fazer mais do que isso... Então eu cessei o beijo me afastando dele...

 

 **S:** _“Minha vez... eu já sei que a Carly queria transar com você e você a rejeitou e com certeza é isso que ela ainda quer por isso quer te chantagear... Bom e provavelmente se te perguntar por que não quis ela eu também já sei o que vai responder que me ama e tal então bom... O que exatamente ela te disse naquele dia que ela quis transar com você...?!”_

 **F:** _“Bom você esta certa sobre o que ela ainda quer de mim e o porquê deu ter rejeitado ela, então eu vou te contar em detalhes o que ela fez aquele dia...”_

 

Ele então me contou detalhadamente tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia e tudo o que a Carly disse... o que sinceramente me deixou um tanto quanto enfurecida, é claro que eu sabia que a Carly não era mais virgem e que com certeza ela não era santa... Mais eu não conhecia essa faceta egoísta e invejosa dela, ela parecia não querer nada de bom pra mim ou contrario ela queria o que eu queria o que era pra ser meu...

Ela parecia duvidar não só do meu amor pelo Freddie, mais também do dele por mim, mais o pior de tudo era ela afirmar que não daríamos certos juntos,  que aquilo nunca daria certo e talvez não desse mesmo, mais como nossa melhor amiga a função dela seria a de nos apoiar, não de querer destruir o que sentimos e de tomar meu “lugar” com o Freddie...

E ao mesmo tempo em que fiquei furiosa com a Carly por aquilo tudo, fiquei feliz pela atitude do Freddie com relação a ela, isso realmente já era uma prova do que ele sentia verdadeiramente por mim... O Freddie quebrou minha linha de pensamento me chamando de volta pra realidade de novo...

 

 **F:** _“Quero minha recompensa agora...”_

 **S:** _“Manda ver...”_

 

Ele se aproximou de mim e assim como eu tinha feito  com ele, me beijou... Delicadamente no começo, passando a mãos pelas minhas costas enquanto me abraçava e de repente o beijo calmo e delicado se transformou em um beijo selvagem e urgente, ele me beijava com tesão enquanto passava a mão pelo meu corpo, pegando em meus seios sobe o sutiã e apertando, realmente aquilo estava passando do controle e eu não resistiria mais muito tempo a ele... não fosse pelas batidas na porta do meu quarto...

Aquilo realmente nos assustou e paramos imediatamente  o que estávamos fazendo... ficamos parados olhando pra porta com a pior cara do mundo, sem nos mexer um milímetro sequer...

Droga se fosse minha mãe ela iria ver a porta trancada e iria me fazer abrir na marra e... MERDA agora sim estávamos ferrados, como ia explicar essa situação pra minha mãe... eu e o nerd trancados no quarto, seminus, vermelhos, ofegantes e visivelmente excitados... com certeza ela não ia acreditar que estávamos estudando... a menos que não fosse minha mãe... E de novo ouvi baterem na porta só que dessa vez chamavam também o meu nome e eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer...   


	23. O jogo de perguntas e respostas... Parte III

**PV do Freddie**

 

Depois que a mãe  da Sam insistiu que eu ficasse pra jantar e  mandou eu e o Brad pra sala, aproveitei que a Sam não veio logo junto com a gente pra perguntar pro Brad o que a Carly queria com ele hoje na aula, estranhei o fato dela ter sentado perto dele e puxado papo, desconfiava que ela estivesse armando algo pra mim e pelo que o Brad me disse realmente ela parecia estar fazendo isso...

Quando a Sam voltou pra sala pegou eu e o Brad cochichando e pareceu desconfiar de algo, aproveitei pra pedir pra usar seu quarto pra ligar pra minha mãe, não tava a fim de passar mico na frente deles falando com a minha mãe... Primeiro ela não quis emprestar, mais depois acabou cedendo...

Quando já estava terminando a ligação pra minha mãe a Sam entrou no quarto, ela estava com uma cara pensativa e com uma expressão de quem ta a fim de fazer algo que não deve... Então eu dei um tchau pra minha mãe e desliguei o telefone, foi quando ela entrou no quarto, fechou e chaveou a porta e aquilo me assustou... ela pretendia fazer algo comigo e pela cara dela não devia ser boa coisa...

Eu ate tentei argumentar e fazê-la abrir a porta mais ela não cedeu aos meus pedidos e acabou colocando a chave dentro da “calcinha” dela, e isso definitivamente não era um bom sinal... Ela disse que só queria me fazer umas perguntas e logo eu desconfie que eram sobre a Carly... Ela me empurrou sentado na cama e se sentou no meu colo, de frente pra mim, com uma perna de cada lado...

E sinceramente essa era a ultima coisa que eu esperava que ela fizesse e aquilo ao mesmo tempo em que me assustava era excitante... E eu realmente acertei, o Brad tinha contado nossa conversa pra ela e ela queria saber o que tinha acontecido entre a Carly e  eu... mais eu realmente não pretendia falar...

Ela estava usando suas melhores armas, ela sabia que eu não iria falar nada, então estava querendo arrancar aquilo de mim de uma forma ou de outra e a de agora era tentar me distrair pra eu falar... Mais eu não ia falar... A menos é claro que ela também me respondesse algumas coisas...

Ela estava apelando me beijando da orelha ate o queixo parando bem perto da minha boca... Então eu resolvi falar pra ela que só responderia se ela também me respondesse algumas perguntas... E ela veio com a idéia de fazer um joguinho... que com certeza não ia acabar em boa coisa...

Nesse “joguinho” cada um teria direito a três perguntas e a cada resposta dada a pessoa ia ter direito a uma recompensa... A idéia de conseguir dela algumas coisas que eu queria como um beijo me agradou e acabei cedendo a sua sedução e aceitando o joguinho...

Como sempre a Sam deu uma de esperta e no final ela conseguiu saber exatamente o que queria (e no fim das contas não pareceu gostar muito do que descobriu), enquanto eu desperdicei minhas duas primeiras perguntas e no fim das contas estávamos eu e ela só de roupas intimas sentados na cama dela se pegando de uma forma que só deus pra saber onde aquilo ia parar...

 Ate que o que eu mais temia aconteceu... A gente ouviu alguém bater na porta e aquilo realmente nos assustou e paramos imediatamente  o que estávamos fazendo... Ficamos parados olhando pra porta sem nos mexer um milímetro sequer... E realmente a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça era de que não fosse à mãe da Sam por que senão a gente ia estar realmente ferrados... Como a gente ia explicar aquela situação toda pra mãe da Sam, a porta do quarto trancada e nos dois seminus, vermelhos, ofegantes e visivelmente excitados...

Com certeza ela não ia acreditar que estávamos estudando... E  de repente fui acordado de meus pensamentos por mais batidas na porta e dessa vez por um chamado pelo nome da Sam que eu acredite se quiser naquela hora gostei de ouvir... Graças a deus não era a mãe da Sam, pelo menos ainda não...

 

 **B:** _“Sam...”_

 

A Sam pareceu reconhecer a voz e então se levantou do meu colo e foi ate  a porta se encostando a ela pelo lado de dentro...

 

 **S:** _“Fala Brad...”_

 

A sua voz estava visivelmente alterada e com certeza o Brad podia desconfiar do que estava acontecendo ali dentro...

 

 **B:** _“Sam, a sua mãe pediu pra vir chamar vocês dois pra jantar...”_

 **S:** _“Beleza a gente já vai... Diz pra ela que a gente ta acabando um problema de matemática e já vai... só mais uns dez minutinhos...”_

 **B:** _“Tudo bem... mais se ela quiser vir aqui pra conferir eu é que não vou segurar...”_

 **S:** _“Tudo bem...”_

 

Ela ficou encostada na porta mais um pouquinho, provavelmente esperando ouvir os passos do Brad se afastarem e se virou pra mim... Que ainda estava lá sentado na cama dela, visivelmente excitado... Ela veio então ate mim e se abaixou ate ficar com o rosto no nível do meu...

 

 **S:** _“Pois é pena que a gente vá ter que parar nosso joguinho por aqui... ate que estava bem legal...”_

 

Ela disse isso e me deu um selinho demorado... depois se afastou pegando as minhas roupas do chão e jogando sobre mim...

 

 **S:** _“Vai ali no meu banheiro resolver o seu “probleminha” ai antes que a minha mãe venha conferir o que a gente ta fazendo...”_

 **F:** _“Você não quer me ajudar...”_

 **S:** _“Não e nem se quisesse, a gente não tem tempo pra isso agora...”_

 

Me levantei da cama indo ate onde ela estava, segurei ela pela cintura e aproximei a minha boca do seu ouvido.

 

 **F:** _“O nosso joguinho ainda não acabou, ainda falta uma pergunta de cada e com certeza vai aparecer outra oportunidade da gente terminar ele...”_

 

Me aproximei da sua boca e dei um beijo nela, não apenas um selinho como ela fez mais sim um beijo de língua apaixonado e demorado... Depois do beijo fui ate o banheiro do quarto dela e me fechei ali, afinal de contas tinha um probleminha pra resolver...

Depois de resolver meu “probleminha” com um banho gelado eu me vesti e sai do banheiro e pra minha surpresa o quarto estava totalmente arrumado como antes e não havia nem sinal da Sam ali... Olhei por tudo e realmente ela não estava ali, só achei o pijama dela, já que com certeza ela mudou de roupa... Fui ate a porta e vi que ela estava destrancada, então peguei meu celular e sai em direção à sala... não havia ninguém ali, mais encontrei todos já na cozinha em redor da mesa...

A  Sam havia colocado uma camiseta e um shorts jeans e de onde estava sentada me olhava com uma cara muito sem vergonha... O Brad também me olhava com uma cara esquisita e sinceramente ninguém ali naquela mesa parecia acreditar que estávamos realmente estudando, nem a própria mãe da Sam...

 

 **P:** _“Bom agora que o Freddie chegou podemos começar a jantar, se senta Freddie e vamos comer...”_

 

Me sentei onde a mãe da Sam indicou e peguei um taco de macarrão pra mim... A Sam me olhou com uma cara engraçada e disse pra me provocar...

 

 **S:** _“E ai nerd conseguiu resolver aquele “probleminha”... de matemática que a gente tava fazendo lá no quarto...?!”_

 

Ela estava querendo me provocar mais com certeza ela não esperava que eu respondesse...

 

 **F:** _“Pra falar a verdade não consegui resolver muito bem... acho que outro dia a gente vai ter que voltar de onde paramos hoje  e resolvermos juntos...”_

 **S:** _“Sabe não sei se to afim não... essas coisas me dão preguiça...”_

 **P:** _“É bom você estudar filha... você precisa melhorar sua notas se quiser passar de ano... e sempre em dois é melhor de estudar e resolver os problemas...”_

 **S:** _“È em dois é sempre melhor mesmo... mais o Brad pode me ajudar... ele também sabe fazer isso...”_

 

Realmente agora ela passou dos limites... Eu sabia que eles não tinham tido nada e como ela mesma disse era só amizade mais aquilo que ela disse me deixou com ciúmes e muito... Ainda bem que o Spencer parece que percebeu e mudou de assunto... O jantar estava uma delicia e  depois de comer a sobremesa e ajudar com a louça, já que a loira preguiçosa foi pro sofá assistir TV, o Spencer, eu e o Brad decidimos ir embora já que estava ficando tarde...

Nos despedimos da Sam e da sua mãe e quando já estávamos saindo da casa da Sam, ela chamou o Brad num canto e cochichou alguma coisa com ele, eu não consegui ouvir o que era mais parecia ser algo serio e aquilo alem de ter me deixado curioso me deixou mais enciumado ainda... Afinal de contas o que diabos eles estavam cochichando, pareciam estar combinando algo e aquilo não me agradava muito...

 

**PV da Sam**

 

[...] E de novo ouvi baterem na porta só que dessa vez chamavam também o meu nome e eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer... [...]

Ate que finalmente reconheci a voz e percebi que era o Brad... Levantei do colo do nerd e fui ate a porta me encostando nela pelo lado de dentro...

 

 **S:** _“Fala Brad...”_

 

A minha voz estava visivelmente alterada pela excitação mais eu não esperava por isso e fiquei com receio de que o Brad fosse desconfiar do que estava acontecendo ali dentro... Não que eu devesse alguma satisfação a ele, só que também não era muito legal alguém imaginando o que você esta ou não fazendo no seu quarto trancada com um nerd...

 

 **B:** _“Sam, a sua mãe pediu pra vir chamar vocês dois pra jantar...”_

 **S:** _“Beleza a gente já vai... Diz pra ela que a gente ta acabando um problema de matemática e já vai... só mais uns dez minutinhos...”_

 **B:** _“Tudo bem... mais se ela quiser vir aqui pra conferir eu é que não vou segurar...”_

 **S:** _“Tudo bem...”_

 

Fiquei mas um tempo encostada na porta ate me certificar que os passos do Brad tinham se afastado e então me virei pro Freddie... Que ainda estava lá sentado na minha cama, visivelmente excitado... Fui ate ele e me abaixei ate ficar com o rosto no nível do dele... E resolvi provocar ele mais um pouquinho...

 

 **S:** _“Pois é pena que a gente vá ter que parar nosso joguinho por aqui... ate que estava bem legal...”_

 

Eu disse isso e lhe dei um selinho demorado... Depois me afastei dele indo pegar as suas roupas do chão e jogando sobre ele... 

 

 **S:** _“Vai ali no meu banheiro resolver o seu “probleminha” ai antes que a minha mãe venha conferir o que a gente ta fazendo...”_

 **F:** _“Você não quer me ajudar...”_

 **S:** _“Não e nem se quisesse, a gente não tem tempo pra isso agora...”_

 

E com certeza eu não iria ajudá-lo nem se quisesse, ele ainda merecia mais um pouco de castigo... ele se levantou da cama vindo ate onde eu estava ele então me segurou pela cintura e aproximou a sua boca do meu ouvido.

 

 **F:** _“O nosso joguinho ainda não acabou, ainda falta uma pergunta de cada e com certeza vai aparecer outra oportunidade da gente terminar ele...”_

Ele então me beijou, não apenas um selinho como eu havia feito com ele mais sim um beijo de língua apaixonado e demorado... Depois do beijo ele foi ate o banheiro do meu quarto e se fechou lá e pelo que me pareceu ele estava tomando um banho e com certeza frio... Eu então fui ate a minha cama e arrumei a bagunça que havia se formado ali, peguei meu pijama do chão e o guardei, fui então ate o meu armário e peguei de lá um shorts jeans e uma camiseta, vesti e depois de me recompor um pouco, destranquei a posta do meu quaro e fui pra cozinha...

Me sentei na mesa com a minha mãe o Spencer e o Brad e disse que o nerd tinha ficado acabando de resolver um problema de matemática mais complicado e que logo vinha, o Brad pareceu sorrir nessa hora, mais abaixou a cabeça pra que eu não visse... De repente vi o nerd entrando na cozinha já recomposto e fiquei lembrando de como ele estava há poucos minutos atrás...

 

 **P:** _“Bom agora que o Freddie chegou podemos começar a jantar, se senta Freddie e vamos comer...”_

 

Ele se sentou onde minha mãe indicou  e pegou um taco de macarrão pra ele, eu olhei pra ele e não contive minha vontade louca de provocá-lo, afinal de contas ninguém ia entender o que eu queria dizer mesmo...

 

 **S:** _“E ai nerd conseguiu resolver aquele “probleminha”... de matemática que a gente tava fazendo lá no quarto...?!”_

 

Eu não esperava que ele respondesse e muito menos com tanta “atitude”... Realmente ele havia mudado e com certeza pra melhor...

 

 **F:** _“Pra falar a verdade não consegui resolver muito bem... acho que outro dia a gente vai ter que voltar de onde paramos hoje  e resolvermos juntos...”_

 **S:** _“Sabe não sei se to afim não... essas coisas me dão preguiça...”_

 **P:** _“É bom você estudar filha... você precisa melhorar sua notas se quiser passar de ano... e sempre em dois é melhor de estudar e resolver os problemas...”_

 **S:** _“É em dois é sempre melhor mesmo... mais o Brad pode me ajudar... ele também sabe fazer isso...”_

 

Eu disse aquilo mais pra provocá-lo do que outra coisa gostava de ver ele com ciúmes de mim... O Spencer parece que percebeu o clima ficando um pouco pesado e mudou de assunto... O jantar estava muito bom assim como os chocolates do PC, e depois de comer fui assistir TV enquanto  os nerds se viravam com a louça... Logo o Spencer, o nerd e o Brad decidiram ir embora já que estava ficando tarde...

 Nos despedimos na varanda de casa e antes deles realmente irem chamei o Brad num canto pra pedir um favor pra ele... E enquanto eu fazia isso o nerd me fuzilava com o olhar... Ele realmente não pereceu gostar da minha atitude, mais o favor que pedi ao Brad tinha muito a ver com ele e comigo e principalmente com a Carly, acho que já estava mais do que na hora de acertar contas com ela ainda mais depois de tudo que fiquei sabendo com o nerd... A Carly ia ter que me explicar tudo aquilo e ia ter que me escutar... Tinha muita coisa pra falar pra ela... A se tinha...


	24. Você já pensou nisso...?!

**PV da Sam**

      

Depois que os meninos foram embora e eu e minha mãe entramos pra dentro de casa, ela estranhamente me disse que não ia sair hoje, que tinha brigado com seu “namorado da vez” e que queria bater um papo comigo... Então ela  fez um suco pra nós duas e nos sentamos no maior sofá da sala, uma de frente pra outra pra uma conversa que com certeza não seria muito fácil, mais que era necessária e que eu não tinha mais como fugir dela.

 

 **P:** _“Então filha, você ficou me devendo uma conversa há um tempo... eu sabia que você não tava muito bem e atrasei ao maximo essa conversa, mais eu acho que não da mais pra adiar... Você é minha filha e eu te amo muito e sei que essas ultimas semanas não foram muito boas pra você e gostaria de saber o por que...”_

 **S:** _“Não sei se to a fim de falar sobre isso agora... acho que ainda não to preparada pra te contar tudo, você não iria gostar de certas coisas e não to a fim de brigar com você de novo mãe, ainda mais agora que estamos nos dando melhor...”_

 **P:** _“Eu sou sua mãe meu bebe... é obvio que eu não vou gostar de tudo que você tem pra me falar, mais isso não quer dizer que va brigar com você... Você esta em uma idade onde se cometer erros é normal, eu não quero que você seja uma filha perfeita, ate por que você ta longe de ser isso... Eu apenas quero que você seja sincera comigo e que não tenhamos segredos...”_

 **S:** _“Eu realmente não sou perfeita, a Melanie ta ai pra isso não é?!... se você quer a verdade tudo bem mais depois eu não quero saber de criticas ou brigas ok?! Estou cansada disso mãe, eu preciso de alguém que me apóie, entenda e não que me critique ou que me faça sentir mais mal ainda...”_

 **P:** _“A Melanie não é perfeita Sam, ela só é diferente de você, ela não é forte e decidida como você, ela realmente não sabe se virar sozinha, já você é assim ate demais, não da espaço pra eu cuidar de você... Eu sei que você precisa de alguém que te apóie meu bem... Eu só estou querendo saber o por que dessa mudança toda sua nessas ultimas semanas... eu ate tentei fazer seu amigo me contar mais...”_

 **S:** _“Quem o Freddie?!... O que ele te disse?!...”_

 **P:** _“Nada... ele não disse nada... Quando eu cheguei em casa hoje e encontrei ele aqui, ele me ajudou com as compras e depois ficamos um pouco sentados conversando e tomando suco... e bem eu perguntei a ele o que tinha acontecido entre você, ele e a Carly, já que parece que aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês, sempre foram tão grudados e agora você esta ai desse jeito, quase não sai mais de casa, não vai mais visitá-los, não fala mais deles... E ele apenas me disse que havia acontecido muita coisa entre vocês, mais que preferia que você me contasse o que quisesse contar ou não...”_

 **S:** _“Tudo bem mãe eu vou te contar... mais é uma longa historia...”_

 **P:** _“Tudo bem... temos tempo...”_

 

Não estava muito a fim de contar tudo àquilo pra minha mãe, a gente sempre teve problemas e agora que estávamos nos dando bem eu não queria estragar tudo com os meus problemas... Mais no final das contas achei que minha mãe estava certa e tinha o direito de saber a verdade, não queria mais mentir pra ela e se não pudesse confiar nela que é minha mãe e quer meu bem em quem eu iria confiar...?!

Foi bem difícil contar tudo aquilo pra ela, mais mesmo assim eu contei... Toda a historia desde o dia da festa ate as desculpas do nerd... e é obvio que passei pelas partes mais picantes bem rápido, e escondi os pormenores... e o que aconteceu hoje no meu quarto não foi nem mencionado e não passa pela minha cabeça que ela saiba, afinal de contas não sou tão burra e louca assim... Contar aquilo pra ela seria sim suicídio...

Quando acabei de contar tudo pra ela, vi que ela estava encostada no sofá com uma cara que não pude decifrar o que significava e aquilo me deixou bem apreensiva... Já estava com medo da sua reação e temia o pior, mais ao contrario do que pensava ela foi mais compreensiva e legal do que eu esperava...

 

 **P:** _“Sabe Sammy eu já esperava uma coisa assim quando percebi que vocês estavam brigados... Não posso acreditar que você, meu bebe só com dezesseis já perdeu a virgindade, mais é verdade não é?! Fazer o que?! agora esta feito, pena que não foi perfeito como deveria ser... E que bom que eu tenho uma filha ajuizada e não vou ser avó, por que se dependesse do moleque eu estava ferrada e pode crer que ele também ia estar...”_

 **S:** _“kkkkk... Serio mãe?!... Achei que ia me matar...”_

 **P:** _“Ainda não... mais você que me apareça aqui grávida pra ver o que faço com você...”_

**S:** _“Mãe... O que você achou disso tudo?!... Você acha que eu agi errado?!...”_

**P:** _“Não meu bem, você agiu como seu coração mandou agir e é isso que importa você estar bem com o seu coração... só que se eu pudesse te dar um conselho, eu daria...”_

 **S:** _“Pode falar mãe...”_

 **P:** _“Eu acho que é legal você se por no lugar do Freddie e da Carly um pouco e imaginar o que você faria se a situação fosse com eles... Você já disse que perdoou o Freddie só que se você perdoar e mesmo assim carregar magoas e não esquecer, de nada vai adiantar... E você já pensou em se por no lugar da Carly, ela pode estar perdida e confusa com tudo o que aconteceu, seria bom vocês conversarem, explicarem tudo uma a outra e se perdoarem... Eu sei que você ama muito eles dois e se você não esta se sentindo bem longe deles e nessa situação faça tudo que puder pra mudar isso de uma vez por todas... não deixe brechas ou espaços pra novos erros e magoas... Apenas tente seguir em frente e ser feliz minha pequena...”_

 **S:** _“Eu pretendo conversar com a  Carly sim... tenho muito a resolver com ela e quanto ao nerd eu ate perdoei ele, mais as coisas vão demorar uma pouquinho pra voltarem a ser como eram antes...”_

 **P:** _“E talvez nunca voltem a ser como antes... vocês deram passos muito importantes na vida de vocês e agora pode ser tarde pra querer voltar atrás, mais por que não fazer um futuro melhor...?! vocês não são os mesmos de antes, os sentimentos não são os mesmos de antes, então não queira que as coisas sejam como antes, por que não vão ser... Você já pensou nisso...?!”_

 **S:** _“Na verdade não tinha visto as coisas por esse ângulo...”_

 **P:** _“Mais deveria olhar e pensar um pouco nisso antes de tomar novas decisões...”_

 **S:**   _“Obrigada mãe... Realmente você mudou radicalmente, e me deu sábios conselhos... Quem diria heim?!...”_

 **P:** _“Tudo bem, só não espalha... Isso iria estragar a fama das Puckett’s... E que tal a gente ir dormir heim...?! já esta tarde pra caramba e tem gente que tem aula amanha...”_

 **S:** _“Tudo bem...”_

 

Ela se levantou do sofá e eu não resisti e me levantei também dando um abraço nela... Ela pareceu se assustar no começo, mais depois retribuiu o abraço com carinho me dando um beijo na testa.

 

 **S:** _“Mãe...”_

 **P:** _“Sim...”_

 **S:** _“Você sabia que apesar de tudo eu te amo...?!”_

 **P:** _“Sabia sim, minha pequena e pode ter certeza que eu te amo também...”_

 **S:** _“Boa noite mãe...”_

 **P:** _“Boa noite meu bebe...”_

 

Enquanto minha mãe seguia pro seu quarto eu pensava em tudo que havíamos conversado e em como me sentia melhor agora...

É realmente eu ia ter que ter uma conversa com a Carly e ela com certeza não ia ser fácil, mais era necessária e eu tinha que estar bem preparada pra ela... Desliguei as luzes da sala e segui pro meu quarto, me troquei e me lavei só que antes de me deitar eu peguei meu travesseiro e resolvi fazer uma coisa que não fazia há muito tempo e que às vezes sentia falta, então fui ate o quarto da minha mãe e bati na porta já entrando...

 

 **S:** _“Mãe, ta acordada?!...”_

 **P:** _“Sim... o que foi Sam?!...”_

 **S:** _“Será que eu podia dormir hoje aqui com você?!...”_

 **P:** _“Claro meu bebe, vem cá...”_

 

Ela abriu um lado da cama de casal pra eu deitar... Eu deitei e me aconcheguei bem do lado dela e dormi... Dormi como há muito tempo não dormia... Dormi bem, calma e serena... Sem nem poder imaginar o que me aguardava no dia seguinte... Uma das mais difíceis e dolorosas conversas da minha vida... E que poderia mudar muita coisa, ou não...     


	25. De uma vez por todas (ou não)... Parte I

**PV da Pam**

Certo agora aqui estou eu na mesa da cozinha vendo minha pequena Puckett tomando seu café da manha pra ir pra escola e pensando em tudo que conversamos ontem à noite. Eu realmente sabia que tinha algo errado com ela mais não imaginava que era uma coisa desse tipo... Enfim ela esperava meu apoio e eu não quis brigar com ela de novo, realmente ela não estava tendo muita paz essas ultimas semanas e acho que a própria vida lhe ensinou a lição que ela merecia.

 Se me perguntarem se gostei do que ela fez, eu diria que é obvio que não, ela só tem dezesseis anos e já infringiu a lei varias vezes, bebeu e fez coisas que não devia fazer, mais ela pagou e esta pagando caro pelos seus erros... Tive que me segurar muito pra não matá-la, mais fiz bem meu papel de mãe e é isso que importa e ainda ganhei de brinde um momento mãe e filha que há muito tempo não tínhamos.  

Alem de tudo isso acho que deixei um pouco a desejar como mãe e tive uma parcela de culpa bem grande por a Sam ter se tornado o que é hoje... Como posso cobrar certas coisas dela se  eu mesma quando tinha a idade dela fiz coisas bem piores... Queria evitar ao maximo brigar com ela de novo e acabar com a paz em nossa casa, mais isso não quer dizer que não vou ficar de olho nela... Ela que me apronte mais uma dessas pra ela ver o que acontece com ela... Vou ficar de olho nela  e naquele moleque e ai deles se saírem da linha e eu ficar sabendo...

**PV da Sam**

Acordei muito bem hoje, fazia muito tempo que não tinha um momento mãe e filha com minha mãe e aquilo me fez bem... às vezes sentia falta de ter uma mãe normal, mas se tivesse também não teria a mínima graça, amo minha mãe do jeito que ela é e ponto final...

Depois de me lavar, tomar um banho e me arrumar eu fui tomar meu café pra ir pra escola e  enquanto comia reparei na cara da minha mãe me olhando, ela parecia que ia explodir a  qualquer momento e aquilo estava me deixando apreensiva, ela tinha sido compreensiva demais ontem e eu sabia que por dentro ela queria me matar e estava se segurando, afinal se não fosse assim não seria ela mesma... mas acho que a vontade de não brigar comigo foi maior e ela acabou não me dizendo nada, embora tenha deixado explicito no seu olhar que ela estaria de olho em mim e na primeira deslizada minha a coisa ia ficar feia...

Depois de tomar meu café, peguei uma carona com o Brad e fui pra aula... Tinha pedido ajuda ao Brad com a Carly, precisava conversar com ela em um local calmo e longe de todos e ele teria que me ajudar com isso...

 

 **S:** _“Você entendeu bem o que fazer Brad?!...”_

**B:** _“Entendi sim... Eu vou dizer a ela que preciso conversar um assunto importante com ela e marco na casa dela depois da aula... Dai então eu vou ate lá com ela e dou um jeito de tirar o Spencer de lá enquanto vocês duas conversam...”_

**S:** _“Isso mesmo...”_

 **B:** _“Mais vocês duas vão ficar bem sozinhas?!...”_

 **S:** _“Claro né... Só quero conversar com ela  e não matá-la... Bom acho que não...”_

 **B:** _“Sam...”_

 **S:** _“Eu não vou fazer nada demais esta bem?!... Só quero conversar com ela, eu prometo...”_

 **B:** _“Tudo bem então, se você promete... Eu vou te ajudar...”_

 

Depois de repassar tudo com ele no estacionamento do colégio nós entramos e ele foi fazer a parte dele no plano... Se tudo desse certo seria hoje que a Carly iria me explicar aquela historia toda com o nerd... Na hora do intervalo o Brad me disse que tinha dado tudo ok e que ela tinha aceitado conversar com ele, isso queria dizer que parte do meu plano tinha dado certo agora só faltava eu dar um jeito de chegar ao apartamento dos Shay antes que ela e me preparar para a difícil conversa...

**PV do Freddie**

Desde que cheguei ao colégio hoje reparei na Sam e no Brad, eles estavam o tempo todo de conversinhas e cochichos e aquilo estava me deixando realmente incomodado... Confesso!!! Estava sim com ciúmes daquilo e quase não estava podendo me controlar e só pensava no por que da noite passada a Sam ter feito tudo o que fez comigo e hoje estar ali com o Brad parecendo dois namoradinhos de novo...

Realmente estava confuso,  e fiquei ainda mais quando no fim da aula a Sam veio correndo atrás de mim no estacionamento pedindo carona.

 

 **S:** _“E ai Freddiota será que você pode me dar uma carona ate seu prédio...?!”_

 **F:** _“Ate posso... Mais o que você vai fazer lá heim?!...”_

 **S:** _“Isso não te interessa... Só me diz logo se vai ou não dar a carona, que eu estou com pressa...”_

 **F:** _“Não deveria dar pela sua grosseria mais... Entra ai vai...”_

 **S:** _“Beleza... Só que pisa fundo no acelerador que eu preciso chegar lá logo...”_

 **F:** _“Sim senhora... Princesa Puckett...”_

Entramos no carro e acelerei como ela mesmo pediu, e ainda fui o caminho todo tentando descobrir o que ela ia fazer lá  no meu prédio mais ela realmente não quis dizer... Quando chegamos lá ela subiu comigo ate o meu andar e sem mais nem menos, parou na frente da porta dos Shay e agradeceu à carona, indo ate a posta deles e arrombando a mesma.

 

 **F:** _“Sam o que você ta fazendo?!... Ta maluca?!...”_

 **S:** _“Não se mete nerd... eu já agradeci a carona, não agradeci...?! Agora vai cuidar da sua vida e me deixa em paz...”_

 

Ela conseguiu então abrir a porta e foi entrando sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás, ate quis chamar ela e pedir explicações... mais nesse mesmo momento eu ouvi a voz da Carly no corredor e resolvi não me meter naquilo, entrei no meu apartamento e pude ver pelo olho mágico a Carly chegar com o Brad... E realmente não estava entendendo mais nada e entendi menos ainda quando vi que logo depois de uns cinco minutos saiu o Brad e o Spencer do apartamento e aquilo não era um bom sinal, já que queria dizer que a Carly e a Sam estavam sozinhas lá dentro e pude entender o que a Sam queria ali, com certeza era conversar com a Carly e isso não era uma boa coisa... Temia que o pior acontecesse, mais não quis me meter naquilo, só fiquei esperando pra ver quando a Sam ia sair de lá e daí daria um jeito dela me contar o que tinha acontecido lá dentro... 

**PV da Sam**

Graças à carona do nerd eu consegui chegar ao apartamento dos Shay antes da Carly, e consegui arrombar a porta e entrar sem que o Spencer me visse... Quando já estava chegando ao segundo andar eu ouvi a Carly e o Brad chegando ao apartamento... A Carly disse que ia ao banheiro e o então aproveitou que ela saiu da sala e que o Spencer veio do quarto dele pra sala, pra chamar ele pra tomar um Milk Sheik no Groovy Smoothie, ele aceitou e eu vi os dois saindo do apartamento, então eu desci de novo pra sala e esperei a Carly sair do banheiro pra gente conversar.

Assim que ela voltou pra sala e me viu sentada no sofá, levou um susto e realmente parecia que estava vendo um fantasma... me levantei do sofá ficando de frente pra ela que estava agora perto da porta de saída... Ela parecia ao mesmo tempo em que surpresa, feliz e isso me incomodou um pouco mais não mais do que ela disse a  seguir.

 

 **C:** _“Sam?!... Você aqui?! Como entrou aqui e... há esquece com certeza arrombou a porta... mais me diz o que veio fazer aqui...?! Resolveu finalmente assumir que estava errada e veio pedir desculpas e pedir pra voltar pro iCarly por que se for isso...”_

 **S:** _“Fica quieta Carly... Não foi pra isso que eu vim não...”_

 **C:** _“Pra que veio então...?!”_

 **S:** _“Pra saber primeiro de tudo o que deu na sua cabeça pra querer o ficar com o Freddie?! E  logo agora...?!”_

 **C:** _“Como assim...?!”_

 **S:** _“Não se faça de sonsa... Ele me contou tudo Carly... Contou que você tentou transar com ele e tudo o mais que aconteceu...”_

 **C:** _“Aquele filho da mãe fez O QUE?!... Eu vou matar ele... E desde quando vocês voltaram a se falar...?!”_

 **S:** _“Desde que ele assumiu que estava errado e me pediu desculpas... Ele disse que me ama e que não pode ficar sem falar comigo e eu resolvi desculpá-lo e dar um ultimo voto de confiança...”_

 **C:** _“Pois fez muito mal em acreditar nele... Ele pode muito bem estar mentindo pra você”_

 **S:** _“Isso não importa agora... Eu quero uma explicação SUA sobre os fatos... Eu ate tentei entender você ter ficado do lado dele na nossa briga e tal por causa do iCarly, mais eu não entendi essa súbita mudança de opinião sua quanto ao nerd e quero saber por que mudou tão rápido assim de opinião... Um dia você o estava desprezando e deixando bem claro que não gostava dele e foi só eu ficar com ele e assumir meus sentimentos por ele que você decidiu também gostar dele e querer ficar com ele... Isso pra mim se chama inveja e mau caráter... ”_

 **C:** _“Eu não te devo satisfações da minha vida Sam...”_

 **S:** _“Não deve mesmo, mais isso diz respeito a minha vida também e eu não vou sair daqui ate você me responder tudo o que eu quero saber...”_

 **C:** _“Pois eu não vou te explicar nada...”_

 **S:** _“Vai sim Carly... Por bem ou por mal... Eu não saio daqui hoje sem esclarecer tudo o que ficou pendente e mal entendido entre nos duas..._

 

Disso isso decidida  e me sentei de novo no sofá, eu realmente não ia sair dali ate ela me explicar tudo o que estava a fim de saber... Ahhh mais não ia sair mesmo...


	26. De uma vez por todas (ou não)... Parte II

**PV da Sam**

**[...]**

**S:** _“Vai sim Carly... Por bem ou por mal... Eu não saio daqui hoje sem esclarecer tudo o que ficou pendente e mal entendido entre nós duas..._

 

Disso isso decidida  e me sentei de novo no sofá, eu realmente não ia sair dali ate ela me explicar tudo o que estava a fim de saber... Ahhh mais não ia sair mesmo...

**[...]**

 

E não sai... Ela ate tentou me tirar do sofá mais não deu muito certo, tentou chamar o Brad ou o Spencer mais daí percebeu que estava sozinha comigo e realmente ficou assustada, ela então tentou correr ate a porta pra sair mais eu fui mais rápida e barrei ela antes que ela pudesse chegar à porta.

 

 **S:** _“Você não vai conseguir sair daqui e eu também não vou sair ate você e eu esclarecermos algumas coisas que estão pendentes entre nós... E você pode começar me explicando esse seu lance com o nerd... Ta a fim dele mesmo ou o que...?!”_

 **C:** _“Serio Sam eu não vou te falar nada... E  você não pode fazer nada contra mim, não teria coragem...”_

 **S:** “ _Tem certeza disso Carl...?! Eu sempre te protegi e nunca fiz nada com você mesmo que estivesse explodindo de raiva, por causa da nossa amizade... Amizade essa que você não deu muito valor... E que agora eu acho que não existe mais...”_

 **C:** _“E por que não existe mais...?! Por causa do Freddie...?!  Por causa daquela briga que tivemos...?! Bobagem...”_

 **S:** _“Não foi por nada disso e você sabe muito bem disso... Foi por causa da sua atitude egoísta comigo... Mesmo sabendo de toda a historia você preferiu tomar o seu partido, mesmo sabendo que como minha melhor amiga, mesmo não concordando comigo, você deveria me apoiar nas minhas decisões estando certas ou não... Você não quis pensar em mim ou no Freddie e no que estávamos passando, você só pensou em si mesma, no seus sonhos e no que você queria... Existe alguma amizade que resiste a isso...?!”_

 **C:** _“Não achei que a briga entre você e o Freddie foi tão seria assim... vocês sempre brigaram e sempre acabaram bem... Não havia motivos pra abandonar o iCarly por causa daquilo...”_

 **S:** “ _Não foi um briga qualquer... Aquilo envolvia muito mais que uma simples discussão... envolvia os meus sentimentos... E você não deu a mínima pra isso...”_

 **C:** _“Você não podia esperar que eu escolhesse entre um de vocês dois não é...?!”_

 **S:** _“Não era uma questão de escolher alguém, era apenas uma questão de me apoiar e me entender, entender o que estava fazendo... Você não escolheu um lado, ou um de nós dois... Você só pensou em si mesma... da mesma maneira que esta fazendo agora... Sabe Carly?! minha mãe me deu um sábio conselho e acho que você deveria usá-lo... e se por no lugar dos outros uma vez na vida que seja pra realmente tentar entender como as outra pessoas se  sentem... ”_

**C:** _“Você desistiu de mim Sam... eu posso ate ter  errado mais você não tentou entender o meu lado... Você não tentou conversar comigo de novo...”_

**S:** _“Não  desisti não... foi você que me afastou... e nada mais justo que você assumisse seu erro e pedisse desculpas...”_

 **C:** _“Você é que fez a merda como sempre... você é que peça desculpas se ainda quiser ser minha amiga e voltar pro iCarly...”_

 **S:** _“DROGA senhora perfeição... Se enxerga, eu não vou fazer isso... você é que estava errada e você que aprenda a pensar nos outros, assuma seus erros e peça desculpas... E afinal de contas não foi por isso que vim aqui hoje...”_

 **C:** _“Espere sentada se não vai cansar, eu NUNCA vou te pedir desculpas... E o que você veio fazer aqui afinal de contas...?!”_

 **S:** _“Não se faça de SONSA, eu já te falei antes...”_

 **C:** _“Ahhhh veio saber do lance entre eu e o Freddie...”_

 **S:** _“Não tem lance nenhum entre vocês... ele me contou tudo... Você é que ando agindo como uma VADIA pelas minhas costas, querendo pegar o que é MEU...”_

 **C:** _“SEU... agora ele é SEU, ainda esses dias era você que tava desprezando ele e namorando o Brad... Quem é a VADIA aqui hein?!...”_

 

Não agüentei ouvir aquilo calada e deu um belo de um tapa na cara dela... Quem ela pensa que é pra me chamar de vadia, eu tinha motivos pra chinga-la mais ela não tinha motivos pra querer me ofender... Ela caiu sentada no sofá com a força do tapa, me olhou assustada, mais logo depois se levantou enfurecida, segurando o local onde eu a acertei...

 

 **C:** _“SUA VACA  MISERAVEL... o que você pensa que esta fazendo...?!”_

 **S:** _“Fazendo você voltar pra realidade... Você sabe muito bem que eu AMO o nerd e não estou mais com o Brad, então não tem moral pra me chamar de nada...”_

 **C:** _“E largou do Brad por que heim?! Ele não tinha pegada?! Ou te deu um pé na bunda?!...”_

 **S:** _“Não é da sua conta carlambisgóia... Por que você não tenta agarrar o Brad também pra ver a pegada dele?!... é especialidade sua querer pegar o que ERA meu, e o que É meu...”_

 **C:** _“Eu pego quem eu quiser... e ate que isso não é ma idéia...”_

 **S:** _“Você só se envolve com os caras que tem um lance comigo... é isso mesmo?!... O que é?! Inveja...?!”_

 **C:** _“Eu quero é ser feliz... E por que não tentar com eles... Eu sei que o Freddie me ama e quero ele SIM... você pode ate me bater mais isso não muda nada... Eu BEIJEI ele mesmo, e eu quero TRANSAR com ele... Ta bom pra você...?! To cansada desse lance de vocês dois, de primeiro beijo, primeira transa, primeiro amor... Fodam-se vocês dois... Eu também quero ser feliz, eu também quero um amor...”_

 **S:** _“Isso não é querer um amor... isso  é querer o que é meu... Você não gosta do Freddie... você só esta com ciúmes e ta querendo atrapalhar nós dois... Mais você não vai conseguir... Antes de conseguir ficar com o Freddie, ou de querer usar o pobre do Brad você vai ter que passar por mim... TA ENTENDENDO...?!”_

 **C:** _“Eu consigo tudo o que eu quero você sabe disso Sam... e esse lance seu com o Freddie nunca vai dar certo você não é a menina certa pra ele e nunca vai ser... Se olha no espelho Sam, eu sim sou perfeita pra ele...”_

 **S:** _“Você não é perfeita nem aqui nem na china... Eu sei que você consegue tudo que quer mesmo, mais também sei de todos os seus podres, aqueles que você esconde debaixo do tapete a anos... Eu posso não ser perfeita, mais não tenho segredos inconfessáveis...”_

 **C:** _“SAI daqui Sam... você já ouviu o que queria ouvir não foi?!... Agora sai daqui...”_

 **S:** _“Um ultimo aviso Carly... Não meche mais com o Freddie e nem ouse partir pra cima do Brad, eu não vou deixar ta entendendo?!...”_

 **C:** _“Eu vou fazer o que quiser Sam e você que observe apenas, você vai ver como consigo tudo que quero e o Freddie ainda vai ser MEU... GOSTOSO do jeito que ele ta é que eu não vou deixar passar mesmo...”_

 **S:** _“SUA VACA, SONSA, MAL AMADA... você me paga...”_

 **C:** _“VACA é você... sua DESLEIXADA...”_

 **S:** _“Ahhh...”_

 

Não agüentei mais ficar só ouvindo aquilo e parti pra cima dela, nem ao menos me lembrei de quem se tratava ou de como éramos amigas há um tempo atrás, eu só queria era quebrar a cara dela e fazer ela pagar por estar querendo furar meu olho... Ela também não deixou por menos e partiu pra cima de mim, meio querendo se defender, meio querendo me bater... E foi um AUE só, era tapa, puxão de cabelo, aranhões, chutes  e quando dei por mim já estávamos no chão, quase nos matando...

Isso só não ocorreu de fato por que alguém entrou no apartamento e separou nos duas... Quando realmente a pessoa conseguiu nos separar, nos duas estávamos em um estado deplorável... vermelhas, aranhadas, com algumas partes bem doloridas e que com certeza iriam virar hematomas, com nossas roupas rasgadas e totalmente descabeladas... É realmente a cena não era das melhores...

Quando reparei quem havia nos separado percebi que era o Freddie... E ele estava tendo um difícil trabalho pra nos manter separadas, a minha vontade era acabar com aquela morena de uma vez, e pelo jeito ela também não queria outra coisa...

 

 **S:** _“Me solta Freddie eu quero acabar com ela...”_

 **F:** _“De jeito nenhum... vocês estão loucas?! o que pensam que estão fazendo?!...”_

 **C:** _“Acertando nossas contas... né loira dos infernos...?!”_

 **F:** _“Fala serio?! Vocês eram melhores amigas e agora querem se matar... Isso só pode ser pesadelo mesmo...”_

 **S:** _“Me solta nerd... Eu vou acabar com você sua morena magrela...”_

**F:** _“PAREM VOCES DUAS AGORA...”_

 

Ele bem que tentou mais não consegui me segurar por muito tempo e nem nós fazer parar... Quando nos duas já estávamos quase nos pegando de novo, o Spencer chegou ao apartamento e quase pirou com o que viu...

 

**Spencer:** _“O que ta acontecendo aqui...?!”_

**F:** _“Eu ainda não entendi direito o porquê, mais elas duas estão querendo se matar... Spencer segura a Carly ai, que ela te explica... eu preciso tirar a Sam daqui, se não essas duas vão realmente se matar...”_

 **S:** _“Ahhh mais eu não vou sair daqui mesmo, não sem antes quebrar a cara dela...”_

 

Eu consegui me soltar dos braços do Freddie e corri em direção a Carly de novo... Só que infelizmente não consegui alcançá-la, por que o Freddie me alcançou no meio do caminho e me pegou no colo, me jogando em cima dos seus ombros, como alias eu já tinha feito com ele varias vezes mais que nunca imaginei que ele poderia fazer comigo...

 

 **S:** _“Me solta nerd, se não eu vou acabar com você...”_

 **F:** _“De jeito nenhum, você vem comigo...”_

 

Ele disse aquilo saindo do apartamento dos Shay e me levando nos ombros... O Spencer veio ate a porta do apartamento e lhe entregou a minha bolsa que tinha ficado pra trás...

 

 **Spencer:** _“Tenta acalmar a Sam que eu vou dar um jeito na Carly e saber o que aconteceu por aqui...”_

 **F:** _“Pode deixar comigo, eu sei como acalmá-la...”_

Ele apenas se virou na direção do seu apartamento e entrou nele comigo ainda nos seus ombros e me trancou lá com ele e por mais que eu estivesse me debatendo e tentando me soltar aquilo não estava dando muito certo...

 

 **S:** _“Me solta nerd, se não eu vou quebrar a sua cara de novo...”_

 **F:** _“De jeito nenhum... eu não tenho mais medo de você...”_

 

Ele disse aquilo me jogando em cima do sofá  e quando me levantei e tentei sair do apartamento percebi que ele havia trancado a porta e tirado a chave... 

 

 **S:** _“ Por que trancou a porta nerd...?! Abre logo isso...”_

 **F:** _“Não precisa ter medo Sam eu não vou te fazer mal...”_

 **S:** _“Ahhh mais não vai mesmo, por que se tentar eu quebro sua cara... Agora abre essa porta ou me da essa chave... eu quero sair daqui...”_

 

Eu disse aquilo e vi ele me olhando com uma cara bem engraçada, mais bem sensual também... então ele pegou a chave e colocou dentro da sua calça exatamente onde vocês já imaginam que foi... É foi bem lá mesmo... ele pareceu achar engraçada a minha reação com aquilo, já que eu estava assustada... não esperava uma coisa assim dele... mais não esperava mesmo...

 

 **S:** _“Se você quiser mesmo ela vai ter que vir pegar...”_

E ai eu vou ou não...?! Droga  de indecisão...


	27. De uma vez por todas (ou não)... Parte III

**PV do Freddie**

 

[...]

... Temia que o pior acontecesse, mais não quis me meter naquilo, só fiquei esperando pra ver quando a Sam ia sair de lá e daí daria um jeito dela me contar o que tinha acontecido lá dentro... 

[...]

 

Realmente minha intenção não era me meter naquilo... Quer dizer se a Sam e a Carly conversarem sozinhas o que de ruim pode acontecer, acho que nada né?!... Mais também acho que me enganei afinal de contas à conversa que no inicio me pareceu lá do meu apartamento normal, logo pareceu mais como uma briga e das feias... E foi ai que me toquei que a Sam sabendo de tudo que ela sabia conversando com a Carly sozinha no apartamento com certeza não daria em boa coisa mesmo...

Sai do meu apartamento e fiquei no corredor pra realmente me certificar que o que eu tinha ouvido era mesmo um xingamento exaltado e de lá eu pude ouvir quase toda a conversa, que não estava sendo muito silenciosa afinal de contas... Cheguei na parte em que a Carly dizia para a Sam que ela fez mal em acreditar em mim, já que eu poderia estar mentindo pra ela e fiquei feliz ao perceber que a Sam não lhe deu razão...

Como aparentemente aquilo estava sendo apenas uma conversa, não me meti, apenas fiquei ali escutando o que elas falavam... É claro que para o caso de acontecer alguma coisa eu poder ajudar e só por isso... Ahhhh quem estou tentando enganar?! Eu queria mesmo era ouvir o que elas estavam falando já que tinha uma grande probabilidade de ser sobre mim... E realmente a uma certa altura da conversa elas passaram a falar de mim e...

 

 **S:** _“Não tem lance nenhum entre vocês... ele me contou tudo... Você é que ando agindo como uma VADIA pelas minhas costas, querendo pegar o que é MEU...”_

... A Sam realmente disse isso ou eu ouvi mal...?! Ela realmente disse que eu sou DELA...?! Quer dizer que ela realmente ainda não me esqueceu e nem me trocou pelo Brad...?! AiAiAi...

Bom voltando ao foco principal... A conversa que parecia ter esquentado já que agora elas claramente se chingavam e...

 

 **S:** _“Fazendo você voltar pra realidade... Você sabe muito bem que eu AMO o nerd e não estou mais com o Brad, então não tem moral pra me chamar de nada...”_

... UAU ela ME AMA...

**S:** _“Não é da sua conta carlambisgóia... Por que você não tenta agarrar o Brad também pra ver a pegada dele?!... é especialidade sua querer pegar o que ERA meu, e o que É meu...”_

Como assim o que ERA e o que É...?! Qual deles que eu sou, o “era” ou o “é”...?!... To começando a ficar confuso...

**S:** _“Isso não é querer um amor... isso  é querer o que é meu... Você não gosta do Freddie... você só esta com ciúmes e ta querendo atrapalhar nós dois... Mais você não vai conseguir... Antes de conseguir ficar com o Freddie, ou de querer usar o pobre do Brad você vai ter que passar por mim... TA ENTENDENDO...?!”_

Ta parece que eu realmente sou o “é”... e sou DELA e só DELA... Mais esse lance dela com o Brad eu não entendo, se eu sou dela e ela me ama, qual o lance dela com o Brad então...?! Por que ela não deixa que ele e a Carly se entendam e que meu caminho com ela fique livre de uma vez por todas...?!...

FOCO... Mantenha o foco...

 

 **C:** _“Eu vou fazer o que quiser Sam e você que observe apenas, você vai ver como consigo tudo que quero e o Freddie ainda vai ser MEU... GOSTOSO do jeito que ele ta é que eu não vou deixar passar mesmo...”_

 **S:** _“SUA VACA, SONSA, MAL AMADA... você me paga...”_

 **C:** _“VACA é você... sua DESLEIXADA...”_

 **S:** _“Ahhh...”_

 

Agora realmente a conversa pegou fogo... Ou melhor, virou briga e pelo que me pareceu das feias... Ainda demorei um pouco pra decidir se me metia naquilo ou não... Mais era melhor eu entrar e separar a briga, afinal de contas a Sam sendo como é pode acabar com a Carly em dois tempos...

E foi isso que eu fiz, entrei no apartamento e como já imaginava lá estavam as duas emboladas no chão... Ate me surpreendi com a força de vontade da Carly pra brigar, mais com certeza ela tava perdendo e feio... Com um certo esforço consegui separar as duas e elas realmente estavam em um estado deplorável o que demonstrava quão feia foi à briga...

Não foi uma tarefa nada fácil manter elas separadas, a Sam parecia querer matar a Carly e a Carly não estava muito diferente...

 

 **S:** _“Me solta Freddie eu quero acabar com ela...”_

 **F:** _“De jeito nenhum... vocês estão loucas?! o que pensam que estão fazendo?!...”_

 **C:** _“Acertando nossas contas... né loira dos infernos...?!”_

 **F:** _“Fala serio?! Vocês eram melhores amigas e agora querem se matar... Isso só pode ser pesadelo mesmo...”_

 **S:** _“Me solta nerd... Eu vou acabar com você sua morena magrela...”_

**F:** _“PAREM VOCES DUAS AGORA...”_

 

Eu bem que tentei, mais não consegui segurar a Sam por muito tempo e graças a deus quando as duas estavam quase se pegando de novo o Spencer chegou ao apartamento e quase pirou com o que viu, mas me ajudou a separá-las segurando a Carly... Ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo e eu me fiz de desentendido e disse que não sabia... E de repente do nada a Sam conseguiu se soltar dos meus braços e correu em direção a Carly de novo... Só que eu fui mais rápido e a alcancei primeiro, pegando ela no colo e jogando ela  em cima dos meus ombros...

 

 **S:** _“Me solta nerd, se não eu vou acabar com você...”_

 **F:** _“De jeito nenhum, você vem comigo...”_

 

Eu disse aquilo já saindo do apartamento dos Shay com ela nos meus ombros... O Spencer veio ate a porta do apartamento e me entregou a bolsa dela que tinha ficado pra trás...

 

 **Spencer:** _“Tenta acalmar a Sam que eu vou dar um jeito na Carly e saber o que aconteceu por aqui...”_

 **F:** _“Pode deixar comigo, eu sei como acalmá-la...”_

Entrei então com ela no meu apartamento e a tranquei lá comigo, já que por mais que ela estivesse se debatendo e tentando se soltar aquilo não estava dando muito certo... Ainda bem que eu agora malhava e conseguia me virar bem com a Sam, por que senão...

 

 **S:** _“Me solta nerd, se não eu vou quebrar a sua cara de novo...”_

 **F:** _“De jeito nenhum... eu não tenho mais medo de você...”_

 

Joguei ela em cima do sofá e ela se levantou tentando sair do apartamento... só que eu havia trancado a porta e tirado a chave... Me lembrei do joguinho que ela havia feito  no quarto dela comigo e resolvi dar o troco na mesma moeda...

 

 **S:** _“ Por que trancou a porta nerd...?! Abre logo isso...”_

 **F:** _“Não precisa ter medo Sam eu não vou te fazer mal...”_

 **S:** _“Ahhh mais não vai mesmo, por que se tentar eu quebro sua cara... Agora abre essa porta ou me da essa chave... eu quero sair daqui...”_

 

Peguei então a chave e coloquei ela dentro da minha boxer... Ela parecia assustada com a minha atitude e aquilo me fez rir...

 

 **S:** _“Se você quiser mesmo ela vai ter que vir pegar...”_

A minha intenção parecia estar clara... Eu queria ela e muito... Será que hoje eu consigo fazer a Sam me perdoar completamente e aceitar ser minha namorada de uma vez por todas (ou não)...?! Era isso que eu  realmente queria... Mais isso não quer dizer que eu não podia aproveitar aquele momento, não é mesmo...?! Queria muito acabar o joguinho que começamos no quarto dela e agora realmente ter a minha “recompensa” completa...


	28. Terminando o jogo de perguntas e respostas...

**PV da Sam**

[...]

 **S:** _“Se você quiser mesmo ela vai ter que vir pegar...”_

E ai eu vou ou não...?! Droga  de indecisão...

[...]

 

Acho melhor não me ariscar, ir ate lá pegar poderia fazer ele pensar que eu realmente estava afim de algo com ele, mais na verdade a única coisa que eu queria agora era ir atrás da Carly e acabar a briga que começamos... Só que pra isso eu ia precisar da chave e não fazia a mínima idéia de como pega-la...

 

 **S:** _“Eu não vou pegar nada nerd... Me da logo essa chave antes que eu resolva te bater ou então melhor nem precisa me dar à chave eu arrombo a porta como fiz lá no apartamento da Carly...”_

 

Eu disse isso já indo em direção a porta, com certeza não era aquela chave que ia me prender ali... mas o nerd foi mais rápido e me barrou antes que eu chegasse nela...

 

 **F:** _“De jeito nenhum... Você não vai arrombar a minha porta muito menos me bater, por que eu não vou deixar... Se quiser sair vai ter que pegar a chave e pra pega-la você já sabe o que tem que fazer...”_

 **S:** _“Mais nem morta que eu ponho a minha mão ai...”_

 **F:** _“Então por que a gente não faz assim... Termina aquele joguinho que começamos lá no seu quarto lembra...?! Faltam uma pergunta de cada e você ta me devendo aquilo... e afinal de contas é uma boa maneira de você conseguir a chave...”_

 

Aquilo ate que parecia uma boa idéia e seria legal afinal de contas estava na vez dele me fazer a pergunta e se eu respondesse eu poderia pedir a chave como recompensa... E finalmente sair dali...

 

 **S:** _“Pode ate ser nerd...”_

 **F:** _“Tudo bem só que como a casa é minha sou eu que dito as regras... Você começa com a pergunta e a recompensa é da mesma maneira que foi aquele dia... o que a pessoa quiser fazer com o outro e sem limites...”_

 **S:** “ _Isso não vale era sua vez de perguntar... E como assim sem limites...?!”_

 **F:** _“Sim só que se a gente fizer assim com certeza você vai logo pedir a chave e se mandar e não é isso que eu quero... Você sabe o que quer dizer Sam... É sem limites mesmo, você tem que fazer o que eu pedir e ponto final ou então nada de chave...”_

 **S:** _“E o que é que você quer heim Fredduxo?!...”_

 **F:** _“Você...”_

 

UAU... Aquilo realmente tinha sido direto e reto e me causou uma estranha vermelhidão de vergonha, o que não era muito normal... Depois de pensar um pouco eu resolvi aceitar o joguinho com as regras dele afinal de contas eu não tinha escapatória mesmo, ele não ia me dar à chave, não ia me deixar arrombar a porta e muito menos eu podia bater nele afinal de contas ele estava tão mais forte e decidido que eu bem que desconfio que nem se tentasse eu ia conseguir... Não tinha alternativa tive que aceitar mais isso não quer dizer que vou deixar ele fazer de mim o que quiser por que eu não vou mesmo...

 

 **S:** _“Tudo bem nerd... eu aceito”_

 **F:** _“Beleza então vem comigo...”_

 

Ele ficou radiante com a minha resposta e disse aquilo indo ate onde eu estava e pegando na minha mão e me puxando ate seu quarto... Quarto esse que me trazia grandes lembranças... Depois que a gente entrou ele foi ate a porta e encostou, fechando nós dois ali dentro...

**S** : _“Não é melhor chavear...?!”_

 **F:** _“Não tudo bem, a minha mãe ainda vai demorar muito pra chegar e...”_

 **S:** _“Chaveia logo... Eu não quero correr o risco de ser paga no flagra aqui com você... Ainda mais pela sua mãe...”_

 **F:** _“Se faz questão...”_

 

Ele foi ate a porta e a chaveou e eu aproveitei e fui ate a cama me sentando nela...

 

 **F:** _“Posso te fazer uma pergunta sem estar valendo ainda nosso jogo...”_

 **S:** _“Manda nerd...”_

 **F:** _“O que você fez com o lençol da minha mãe que você levou daqui aquele dia...”_

 **S:** _“Queimei...”_

 **F:** _“Hummm...”_

 **S:** _“Por que...?!”_

 **F:** _“Minha mãe quase me matou por causa dele... E realmente foi difícil de explicar seu sumiço...”_

 **S:** _“Papo chato... Vamos logo ao que interessa... Eu tenho uma briga pendente pra terminar...”_

 **F:** _“Você não vai voltar lá brigar com a Carly... Você já fez estrago suficiente nela hoje, não precisa de mais...”_

 **S:** _“O que foi nerd... Mudou de idéia e resolveu amar ela de novo...?! Será que o que ela disse faz sentido e você realmente estava mentindo pra mim...?! Vocês transaram...?! Por que se você mentiu pra mim e transou com ela eu te mato...”_

 **F:** _“Ciúmes Puckett...?!”_

 **S:** _“Pode ter certeza que não... E o que foi não vai me responder não...?!”_

**F:** _“Depende... Nosso jogo já esta valendo?!... Se estiver eu respondo se não eu não vou responder nada...”_

 

Ele ainda estava de pé e então se aproveitou que eu pensava na resposta e veio ate a cama e se sentou do meu lado... Eu me virei em direção a ele e respondi.

 

 **S:** _“ Tudo bem... Ta valendo, eu não tenho outra pergunta que queira fazer agora mesmo...”_

 **F:** _“Então tudo bem... Não, eu não mudei de idéia e não amo a Carly, eu amo você... Não eu não estava mentindo para você em nenhum momento e... Não, nos não transamos... Satisfeita...?!”_

 **S:** _“Tudo bem mais eu não sei se acredito nisso e...”_

 

Não pude terminar de falar por que antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, o nerd já tinha me agarrado e me beijado... Um beijo que começou calmo quase como um selinho e logo se tornou sensual e quente... muito quente... Ele introduziu a sua língua na minha boca fazendo com que nossa línguas travassem uma estranha dança sensual e enquanto ele me beijava ele acariciava as minhas costas e eu puxava de leve os cabelos da sua nuca... Aquilo realmente estava ficando quente, pena que como todo mundo a gente também precisa de ar e tivemos que cesar o beijo...

Ele parou nosso beijo com alguns selinhos e então encostou sua testa na minha um pouco sem fôlego... mesmo tonta com o beijo e a sensação esquisita que ele me deu, eu consegui tomar fôlego e falar.

 

 **S:** _“Nossa... O que foi isso...?!”_

 **F:** _“Uma maneira de fazer você parar de falar e acreditar em mim...”_

 **S:** _“Beleza então... eu acredito... agora faz logo sua pergunta...”_

 **F:** _“E a minha recompensa...?!”_

 **S:** _“Você já teve não é?!...”_

 **F:** _“Com certeza não... eu quero muito mais que isso...”_

**S:** _“Você ta trapaceando...”_

**F:** _“Não estou não e regras são regras... eu quero minha recompensa...”_

 **S:** _“Tudo bem... O que você quer de mim...?!”_

 **F:** _“Eu quero você... Mais por enquanto eu me contento com um stripe...”_

 **S:** _“Como assim...?!”_

 **F:** _“Eu quero que você tire a roupa... toda...”_

 **S:** _“Ahhh mais não mesmo...”_

 **F:** _“É isso ou nada...”_

DROGA... aquilo estava saindo fora de controle... Eu não queria fazer aquilo e ao mesmo tempo queria... e muito... resolvi então esquecer um pouco o mundo lá fora e me concentrar no que estava acontecendo ali dentro, eu queria o nerd, eu desejava ele  e não podia mais tentar esconder isso, então resolvi entrar no jogo e jogar como ele estava fazendo...

 

 **S:** _“Tudo bem...”_

 

Me levantei da cama e parei bem em frente da onde o nerd estava sentado... Ele me olhava com uma cara muito sensual e seus olhos transmitiam o desejo que ele estava sentindo... E ser desejada, é afinal de contas uma coisa muito boa... e estimulante...

Sorri pra ele com a minha melhor cara safada e comecei a tirar a roupa... Tirei meus All Star, minha meias e então subi um pouco parando na minha blusinha listrada, peguei ela pela barra e bem lentamente tirei... O nerd parecia babar pelo que via e isso por que eu ainda nem tirei o sutiã, aquilo era realmente hilário... Abri então minha calca jeans e a tirei deixando o nerd com mais cara de bobo ainda... Ele corria o olhar pelo meu corpo  como que avaliando ele e parecia gostar e muito do que via...

Já estava então só de sutiã e calcinha e ao invés de tirá-los eu simplesmente fui ate onde o nerd estava e peguei ele pela mão, fazendo se levantar... então puxei ele ate onde estava parada antes e fiquei na ponta dos pés de frente pra ele alcançando seu ouvido... E enquanto levava suas mãos ate o fecho do meu sutiã nas costas, dizia no ouvido dele com a minha voz mais sensual possível.

 

 **S:** _“Você quer que eu tire...?!”_

 **F:** _“Que... Quero... muito...”_

 

Ele falou meio que gemendo, demonstrando na voz o nível de desejo em que estava.

 

 **S:** _“Se você quer mesmo... Você tira...”_

 

Falei isso repousando sua mão, no fecho do meu sutiã... Ele abriu o fecho e tirou meu sutiã se afastando um pouco pra admirar meus seios... Então ele foi pra tocá-los e eu não deixei...

 

 **S:** _“Não toca, só acaba de tirar a minha calcinha...”_

 

Ele me olhou com uma cara de decepção e foi ate a barra da minha calcinha puxado ela pra baixo e tirando... Assim que ele terminou de tirar eu o empurrei de volta pra cama e fiz ele sentar novamente, me afastando dele e ficando de pé no meio do quarto... Ele ficou lá me olhando com a maior cara de desejo, embora agora não fosse mais só a sua cara que demonstrava o desejo que ele estava sentindo admirando meu corpo nu...

 

 **S:** _“Sua vez de pergunta...”_

 **F:** _“Ouu já... Bom deixa eu ver... Já sei... Se eu te pedisse pra namorar comigo o que você me responderia...?!_

**S:** _“Não..”_

**F:** _“Sam... Tem que falar a verdade se não, não vale...”_

 **S:** _“Tudo bem... Eu não diria nem que sim, nem que não, mais sim que preciso pensar um pouco no que fazer... E depois te daria uma resposta definitiva...”_

 **F:** _“Quanto tempo depois...?!”_

 **S:** _“Não sei... Talvez uma semana, talvez um mês... Depende...”_

 **F:** _“Eu te dou uma semana pra me responder...”_

 **S:** _“Isso foi um pedido de namoro serio...?!”_

 **F:** _“Sim por que não seria...”_

 **S:** _“Sei lá, só acho a situação meio esquisita... Eu aqui nua e você ai nesse estado... Bom sei lá é estranho...”_

 **F:** _“Mais e ai vai pensar...?!”_

 **S:** _“Vou... Agora quero a minha recompensa...”_

 **F:** _“Sim e qual é... a chave?!...”_

 **S:** _“Vem aqui que eu te falo...”_

 

Ele se levantou da cama e foi ate onde eu estava... Eu fiz ele parar na minha frente e na maior cara de pau do mundo coloquei minha mão dentro da sua calca e peguei a chave e... a joguei no chão, indo ate seu ouvido e falando pra ele.

 

 **S:** _“Eu quero você... Eu quero que você faça comigo o que você fez aquela noite, quero que você me faça sua e me mostre o amor que você tanto diz sentir por mim...”_

 

E beijei ele... aquilo foi o estopim pra “bomba” explodir e depois daquilo não havia mais pudores, vergonhas ou o mundo lá fora...


	29. Eu também te amo/Flagrante...

**PV da Sam**

Ele me beijava com tesão e enquanto ele me acariciava as costas eu fui tirando sua camisa aranhando suas costas e seu peitoral... Depois da camisa foi à calça que fiz questão de tirar dele e jogar longe e não muito depois ainda nos beijando foi o que também fiz com a sua boxer... E lá estava ele com aquele corpo malhado e gostoso, nu na minha frente... Seu amiginho já estava bem animado e digamos que não deixava a desejar em nada...

Assim que ele se desfez do todas as roupas, ele me pegou no colo me deitando em sua cama... E então foi beijando desde o meu rosto, ate o meu pescoço descendo e chegando aos meus seios... Lá ele demorou mais tempo, beijando e mordendo os mamilos e sutilmente chupando eles fazendo com que eu gemesse alto e me agarrasse aos lençóis... Depois dos seios ele continuou descendo me beijando, chegando ate a minha intimidade, onde me fez ver estrelas, ele me beijava e lambia logo me fazendo gozar...

Assim que me recompus girei meu corpo sobre o dele fazendo ele ficar por baixo e enquanto nos beijávamos eu alternava entre arranhar seu peitoral e puxar seus cabelos, fui descendo minha mão ate encontrar seu amiguinho, que fiz questão de acariciá-lo e masturbá-lo ate ele gozar gemendo de prazer...

Mais não demorou muito pra que ele se “animasse” de novo... Ele então girou sobre meu corpo me deixando em baixo dele e só deu tempo dele por a camisinha antes de me penetrar de uma só vez tamanho era o desejo dele de me possuir... Ele alternava entre beijos e olhadas pra mim e entre estocadas mais fortes e mais fracas...

Ele naquela posição me olhando fazia com que eu só ficasse com mais tesão, aquilo parecia tão intimo e sensual que me deixava louca... E não demorou muito pra que eu gozasse de novo, e dessa vez com um pouco mais de gemidos e gritos o que parece que fez com que ele também gozasse... Terminamos os dois juntos...

Ele foi ate o banheiro provavelmente se desfazer da camisinha e quando voltou se deitou do meu lado e eu o abracei e coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito sorrindo...

 

 **F:** _“O que foi?! O que tem de tão engraçado...?!”_

 **S:** _“Nada de mais... Só estava pensando que pra um nerd ate que você faz isso muito bem...”_

 **F:** _“Obrigado... eu acho...”_

 **S:** _“É tão esquisito pensar nisso tudo que esta acontecendo... Se há algum tempo atrás me falassem que eu ia sabe... transar com você ou ate então me apaixonar por você eu diria que a pessoa estava louca...”_

**F _:_** _“Eu sei isso é confuso mesmo... Mais é assim e é muito bom...”_

**S:** _“Freddie...”_

 **F:** _“Hammm...”_

 **S:** _“Será que da pra você me dizer uma coisa...”_

 **F:** _“Eu te amo...”_

 

Hooouuu... Eu realmente queria ouvir uma coisa, mais não era exatamente isso... Queria saber na verdade se tinha alguma coisa pra comer... E agora o que eu falo...?! Ahhh que seja o que deus quiser...

 

 **S:** _“Eu também te amo...”_

 

Ele então puxou meu rosto em direção ao dele de modo que ele pudesse olhar nos meus olhos e me beijou e aquilo foi tão bonito... Tão fofo... Mais eu não vi mais nada... Por que dormi ali mesmo, nos braços do MEU nerd tamanho era meu cansaço...

Não demorou muito tempo pra que eu percebesse que o nerd não estava mais na cama comigo... Tentei ver se ele estava no quarto mais nem sinal dele, foi então que ouvi o barulho do chuveiro e percebi que ele estava tomando banho.

Me levantei devagar da cama e fui bem calmamente ate o banheiro e já que a porta não estava trancada foi muito fácil entrar lá... Ele estava debaixo do chuveiro com o box aberto e de costas pra mim... Então eu me aproveitei pra chegar sorrateiramente por trás dele e tapas seus olhos com as minhas mãos...

 

 **S:** _“Adivinha quem é...?!”_

 **F:** _“Muito difícil... não tem pistas não...?!”_

 **S:** _“Não... mais tem uma boa dica... Fecha os olhos...”_

Ele fechou os olhos e eu então fiquei de frente pra ele e o beijei... Um beijo doce calmo e apaixonado... Assim que nos separamos do beijo ele olhou em meus olhos e me disse...

 

 **F:** _“Não poderia ter dica melhor... Do que o beijo da mulher que eu amo...”_

 

Eu sorri pra ele e ele me beijou de novo... Depois do quarto ou quinto beijo eu peguei a sabonete e comecei a ensaboá-lo... passando a sabonete por todo seu corpo dando uma atenção maior pra seu peitoral e logo abaixo para o seu amiguinho...

 

 **F:** _“Sam... Sam... Sam... Você ta brincando com fogo...”_

 **S:** _“Quem sabe eu não esteja a fim de me queimar...”_

 **F:** _“Você é mais insaciável do que eu imaginava...”_

 **S:** _“E isso é um defeito...?!”_

 **F:** _“Desde que seja pra mim e comigo não... Só me deixa retribuir o favor...”_

 

Ele então pegou a sabonete e fez comigo o mesmo que fiz com ele dando uma atenção especial aos meus seios e a minha intimidade... Depois de uns amassos e mais alguns beijos, nós já estávamos excitados de novo e foi inevitável não fazer amor de novo ali mesmo debaixo do chuveiro... Ele me encostou na parede e erguendo minhas pernas me penetrou, dando estocadas fortes e me fazendo gritar de prazer e ele gemer também e não demorou muito naquele mesmo ritmo pra que nos dois gozasemos em meio à água e a gemido e gritos de prazer...

Depois disso nós acabamos de nos lavar e saímos do chuveiro... só que pra nosso azar não tinha toalha no banheiro, apenas uma de rosto que o nerd usou pra tapar sua intimidade... Nos dois brincando e rindo da nossa situação saímos do banheiro em direção ao quarto, o nerd na frente só com a mini toalha e eu atrás completamente nua...

 

 **S:** _“Serio isso é constrangedor...”_

 **F:** _“Não é não... é lindo... Você é linda e...”_

 **M:** _“FREDDWARD BENSON!!! O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI...”_

 

MERDA... Era a mãe do Freddie e não sei como ela estava abrindo a porta naquele exato momento... Nem me deu tempo de fazer nada alem de me esconder atrás do nerd... Afinal de contas eu estava NUA e realmente eu não queria que ela me visse assim...

 

 **F:** _“MÃE?! COMO A SENHORA ENTROU AQUI...”_

 **M:** _“Usei a chave extra... mais isso não vem ao caso eu quero saber o que esta acontecendo aqui...?! Eu ouvi gritos e gemidos vindos daqui quando cheguei em casa e como eu chamei e você não atendeu eu resolvi entrar...”_

**F:** _“Mãe, por favor, sai...”_

**M:** _“Não antes de saber o que estava acontecendo aqui... Quem é essa garota atrás de você e o que você pensa que esta fazendo...?!”_

 **F:** _“Mãe sai... Eu estou sem roupa se a senhora não percebeu...”_

 **M:** _“Eu percebi sim e ela também parece estar não é... O que diabos vocês estavam fazendo aqui?! Não me digam que vocês estavam... AI MEU DEUS... Vocês não podem fazer isso, meu bebe você só tem dezesseis ainda e não...”_

 **F:** _“Mãe eu já tenho quase dezessete e sim nos estávamos fazendo “isso” sim... agora, por favor, quer deixar a gente se vestir e  depois a gente conversa esta bem?! ”..._

 **M:** _“De jeito nenhum... Eu quero saber quem é a DESGRACADA que esta desvirtuando meu menino...”_

 

Ela falou aquilo se aproximando de onde eu e o nerd estávamos e eu não tinha mais como me esconder, afinal eu só tinha ele pra me tampar... Então eu me segurei nele e fui andando puxando ele junto de modo que ele ficasse me tampando pra mãe dele não me ver... Fui andando assim de re com o nerd ate chegar na cama, então eu peguei o lençol e me cobri bem a tempo, já que a mãe dele nos alcançou e puxou o Freddie de lado me deixando a mostra...

 

 **M:** _“Eu não acredito... A DELINQUENTE... Você que esta desvirtuando meu filho?! Sua mau caráter... sua bandidazinha... Você me paga...”_

 

Ela disse aquilo me pegando pelo braço e puxando forte... E eu não me agüentei mais, quem ela pensa que era pra me ofender...

 

 **S:** _“Ele é que me desvirtuou se a senhora quer mesmo saber... E delinqüente e bandida é a senhora sua...”_

 **M:** _“Não ouse me chingar se não eu te  denuncio... Por abuso de menores inocentes...”_

 **S:** _“KKKKKK... Eu não to vendo nenhum inocente aqui e afinal de contas eu também sou menor e se alguem for denunciado não vai ser eu e...”_

 **F:** _“QUIETAS AS DUAS...”_

 **Sam e Marissa juntas:** _“ Mais eu não tava fazendo nada...”_

 **F:** _“Mãe sai  e me espera lá na sala que eu já vou lá conversar com você...”_

 **M:** _“Mas filho eu...”_

 **F:** _“AGORA... Por favor...”_

 

Ela ainda quis relutar um pouco mais acabou cedendo e saiu do quarto, eu então fui pegando minhas roupas que estavam pelo chão do quarto e o nerd fez o mesmo com as dele... Depois de nos vestirmos em silencio ele veio ate onde eu estava e me deu um beijo na minha testa...

 

**F:** _“Me desculpa... Eu não queria que uma tarde tão boa como essa acabasse desse jeito...”_

**S:** _“Tudo bem você não teve culpa de nada... Sua mãe e que é meio biruta... Me desculpe mais é mesmo...”_

 **F:** _“É eu sei disso... E agora eu tenho que conversar com ela e explicar tudo... Você não quer me ajudar...?!”_

 **S:** _“De jeito nenhum... eu tive que me virar sozinha com a minha mãe... Você que se vire com a sua... e Boa Sorte que você vai precisar...”_

 **F:** _“Vem eu te levo ate a porta... E me promete que você vai direto embora, por favor...”_

 **S:** _“Eu não prometo nada...”_

 **F:** _“Sam...”_

 **S:** _“Eu só digo que não vou fazer mais nada de ruim por hoje... Mais não prometo nada”_

 **F:** _“Tudo bem já é alguma coisa...”_

 

Desci com ele ate a sala da sua casa e depois dele me entregar minha bolsa que estava perto de sua mãe e da qual eu não quis mais chegar perto, ele me levou ate a porta e me deu um beijo, não um selinho chocho mais sim um belo beijo apaixonado que sua mãe não gostou nem um pouco e depois disso me deu um tchau fechando a porta atrás de mim depois que eu sai...

 Ate fingi que fui embora pra caso ele ainda tivesse me olhando no olho mágico, mais assim que vi que ele não estava mais lá e já estava conversando com sua mãe, eu voltei sorateiramente e bati na porta dos Shay... Ainda tinha uma coisa a fazer ali e não ia deixar pra outro dia...


	30. Conseguindo o que queria...

**PV do Freddie**

**[...]**

**S:** _“Se você quiser mesmo ela vai ter que vir pegar...”_

A minha intenção parecia estar clara... Eu a queria e muito... Será que hoje eu consigo fazer a Sam me perdoar completamente e aceitar ser minha namorada de uma vez por todas (ou não)...?! Era isso que eu  realmente queria... Mais isso não quer dizer que eu não podia aproveitar aquele momento, não é mesmo...?! Queria muito acabar o joguinho que começamos no quarto dela e agora realmente ter a minha “recompensa” completa...

[...]

 

No começo a Sam ficou bem relutante em pegar a chave... Me ameaçou e depois de um tempo disse que não ia precisar mesmo dela e  que arrombaria a porta, coisa que eu não deixei ela fazer e fui bem claro com ela, ela só sairia se pegasse a chave... Como ela não quis, sugeri então terminar nosso joguinho de perguntas e respostas que começamos lá na casa dela e não tivemos oportunidade de terminar.

Ela aceitou numa boa só que eu já sabia que era a minha vez de perguntar e ela ia querer me passar à perna e fui mais esperto que ela dessa vez... Fui bem claro com ela, a casa era minha e as regras também, ela iria começar com a pergunta e a recompensa seria o que o outro quisesse, sem limites...

Depois de pensar um pouco ela aceitou, levei ela ate meu quarto e depois de trancar a porta por insistência dela,  de nos sentarmos na cama e depois de um “papo chato” como ela mesma disse, nos começamos o nosso joguinho que correu exatamente como eu queria que acontecesse...

Depois da primeira pergunta respondida e de um belo beijo nosso eu pedi a minha recompensa e é claro que ela relutou no começo, como eu já sabia que ela ia fazer... Mais depois fez o que eu pedi e  se levantou da cama e parou bem em frente de onde eu estava sentado e começou a tirar a roupa...

Quando ela estava só de calcinha e sutiã ao invés de tirá-los já que eu pedi que ela tirasse toda a roupa, ela veio ate mim e me pegou pela mão me fazendo levantar e me puxando ate onde ela estava antes, chegou perto do meu ouvido levando minhas mãos ate o fecho de seu sutiã e me disse com uma voz sensual...

 

 **S:** _“Você quer que eu tire...?!”_

 **F:** _“Que... Quero... muito...”_

 

Eu falei meio que gemendo, já que não podia mais esconder o desejo que estava sentindo por ela...

 

 **S:** _“Se você quer mesmo... Você tira...”_

 

Ela falou isso repousando minha mão, no fecho do seu sutiã... Então eu abri o fecho e tirei seu sutiã me afastando um pouco pra admirar seus seios... E quando fui pra tocá-los ela não deixou...

 

 **S:** _“Não toca, só acaba de tirar a minha calcinha...”_

 

Eu então olhei pra ela com um pouco de decepção, mais fiz o que ela me pediu e tirei sua calcinha... Ela então me  empurrou de volta pra cama e fez eu me sentar novamente, se afastando de mim e ficando de pé no meio do quarto... Enquanto eu fiquei só lá olhando pra ela com desejo e  admirando seu belo corpo nu, e que corpo... Já estava ficando bem animado com aquilo... Mais já era a hora de eu perguntar e eu resolvi arriscar de uma vez e perguntar se ela queria namorar comigo, mais de um jeito sutil...

 

 **S:** _“Sua vez de pergunta...”_

 **F:** _“Ouu já... Bom deixa eu ver... Já sei... Se eu te pedisse pra namorar comigo o que você me responderia...?!_

**S:** _“Não...”_

**F:** _“Sam... Tem que falar a verdade se não, não vale...”_

 **S:** _“Tudo bem... Eu não diria nem que sim, nem que não, mais sim que preciso pensar um pouco no que fazer... E depois te daria uma resposta definitiva...”_

 **F:** _“Quanto tempo depois...?!”_

 **S:** _“Não sei... Talvez uma semana, talvez um mês... Depende...”_

 **F:** _“Eu te dou uma semana pra me responder...”_

 **S:** _“Isso foi um pedido de namoro serio...?!”_

 **F:** _“Sim por que não seria...”_

 **S:** _“Sei lá, só acho a situação meio esquisita... Eu aqui nua e você ai nesse estado... Bom sei lá é estranho...”_

 **F:** _“Mais e ai vai pensar...?!”_

 **S:** _“Vou... Agora quero a minha recompensa...”_

 **F:** _“Sim e qual é... a chave?!...”_

 **S:** _“Vem aqui que eu te falo...”_

 

Eu então me levantei da cama e fui ate ela... Ela então me fez parar na sua frente e colocou sua mão dentro da minha calça e pegou a chave e... a jogou no chão, indo ate meu ouvido e falando.

 

 **S:** _“Eu quero você... Eu quero que você faça comigo o que você fez aquela noite, quero que você me faça sua e me mostre o amor que você tanto diz sentir por mim...”_

 

E me beijou e depois daquilo  não pude mais me controlar e nem controlar o desejo que estava sentindo e finalmente tive a minha recompensa completa... Sem dessa vez me esquecer da proteção... E aquilo tudo foi muito maior e melhor do que eu podia imaginar, nós dois funcionávamos muito bem juntos e nos completávamos como se fossemos um só...

Depois que terminamos e eu fui ao banheiro me desfazer da camisinha, eu voltei e me deitei ao seu lado e ela então me abraçou colocando sua cabeça em meu peito sorrindo...

 

 **F:** _“O que foi?! O que tem de tão engraçado...?!”_

 **S:** _“Nada de mais... Só estava pensando que pra um nerd ate que você faz isso muito bem...”_

 **F:** _“Obrigado... eu acho...”_

 **S:** _“É tão esquisito pensar nisso tudo que esta acontecendo... Se há algum tempo atrás me falassem que eu ia sabe... transar com você ou ate então me apaixonar por você eu diria que a pessoa estava louca...”_

**F _:_** _“Eu sei isso é confuso mesmo... Mais é assim e é muito bom...”_

Era assim mesmo... Era confuso pensar em nós dois juntos e em como nos dávamos bem assim e como era bom estar com ela e em como ela era tão linda e era minha e só minha... E então pude perceber que tudo o que o Brad tinha me dito sobre ela naquele primeiro dia em que transamos  era verdade, ela era tudo aquilo mesmo e muito mais e eu certamente a amava e...

 

 **S:** _“Freddie...”_

 **F:** _“Hammm...”_

 **S:** _“Será que da pra você me dizer uma coisa...”_

 **F:** _“Eu te amo...”_

 

DROGA eu realmente falei aquilo em voz alta?!... Realmente não era minha intenção... E agora...?! E se ela me achasse um doido e me rejeitasse...?! Eu realmente amava ela, só que podia ser muito cedo pra falar aquilo assim ainda mais desse jeito... Olhei pra ela meio envergonhado e ela me olhava com uma cara entre assustada e surpresa e então deu um longo suspiro e me disse...

 

 **S:** _“Eu também te amo...”_

 

Eu não pude acreditar naquilo... Ela realmente me amava... Eu não me segurei e puxei seu rosto em minha direção de modo que pudesse olhar nos seus olhos e a beijei... E ela dormiu... Simples assim, ela dormiu... e dormiu nos meus braços tamanho era seu cansaço...

Por uns quinze minutos eu ainda fiquei lá olhando ela dormir e depois sai de lá e fui tomar um banho e não muito tempo depois eu senti alguém tapando meus olhos e  só pelo seu perfume eu já sabia que era ela... E depois de uns beijos e de umas provocações mutuas nós nos amamos de novo ali mesmo debaixo do chuveiro...

Depois nós acabamos de nos lavar e saímos do chuveiro... Só que pra nosso azar não tinha toalha no banheiro, apenas uma de rosto que eu usei pra tapar a minha intimidade... Nos dois brincando e rindo da nossa situação saímos do banheiro em direção ao quarto, eu na frente só com a mini toalha e ela atrás de mim completamente nua...

 

 **S:** _“Serio isso é constrangedor...”_

 **F:** _“Não é não... é lindo... Você é linda e...”_

 **M:** _“FREDDWARD BENSON!!! O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI...”_

 

DROGA... DROGA... DROGA... Era a minha mãe e não sei como, mais ela estava abrindo a porta naquele exato momento... Não deu tempo de fazer nada, a Sam só conseguiu se esconder atrás de mim e eu fiquei rezando pra que minha mãe não fizesse um daqueles seus vexames...

 

 **F:** _“MÃE?! COMO A SENHORA ENTROU AQUI...”_

 **M:** _“Usei a chave extra... mais isso não vem ao caso eu quero saber o que esta acontecendo aqui...?! Eu ouvi gritos e gemidos vindos daqui quando cheguei em casa e como eu chamei e você não atendeu eu resolvi entrar...”_

MERDA eu sabia que alguém devia estar ouvindo aquilo... Mais na hora não me importei muito com aquilo...

 

**F:** _“Mãe, por favor, sai...”_

**M:** _“Não antes de saber o que estava acontecendo aqui... Quem é essa garota atrás de você e o que você pensa que esta fazendo...?!”_

Droga... agora ela quer saber quem é... E se souber vai pirar...

**F:** _“Mãe sai... Eu estou sem roupa se a senhora não percebeu...”_

 **M:** _“Eu percebi sim e ela também parece estar não é... O que diabos vocês estavam fazendo aqui?! Não me digam que vocês estavam... AI MEU DEUS... Vocês não podem fazer isso, meu bebe você só tem dezesseis ainda e não...”_

Ai... ela percebeu só agora?!... Bom eu não podia negar o que estava bem à vista não é?!...

 

 **F:** _“Mãe eu já tenho quase dezessete e sim nos estávamos fazendo “isso” sim... agora, por favor, quer deixar a gente se vestir e  depois a gente conversa esta bem?! ”..._

 **M:** _“De jeito nenhum... Eu quero saber quem é a DESGRACADA que esta desvirtuando meu menino...”_

 

Ela falou aquilo se aproximando de onde eu e a Sam estávamos... A Sam então se segurou em mim e foi andando me puxando junto de modo que eu ficasse tampando ela... Fomos andando assim ate chegar na cama e então ela pegou o lençol e se cobriu bem a tempo, já que a minha mãe nos alcançou e me puxou de lado deixando a Sam a mostra...

 

 **M:** _“Eu não acredito... A DELINQUENTE... Você que esta desvirtuando meu filho?! Sua mau caráter... sua bandidazinha... Você me paga...”_

 

Ela disse aquilo pegando a Sam pelo braço e puxando forte... E então a Sam pareceu perder a paciência e  explodiu também...

 

 **S:** _“Ele é que me desvirtuou se a senhora quer mesmo saber... E delinqüente e bandida é a senhora sua...”_

 **M:** _“Não ouse me chingar se não eu te  denuncio... Por abuso de menores inocentes...”_

 **S:** _“KKKKKK... Eu não to vendo nenhum inocente aqui e afinal de contas eu também sou menor e se alguém for denunciado não vai ser eu e...”_

Parecia que se eu não me metesse entre elas, elas iriam se matar e eu realmente não queria aquilo então tive que ser firme...

**F:** _“QUIETAS AS DUAS...”_

 **Sam e Marissa juntas:** _“ Mais eu não tava fazendo nada...”_

 **F:** _“Mãe sai  e me espera lá na sala que eu já vou lá conversar com você...”_

 **M:** _“Mas filho eu...”_

 **F:** _“AGORA... Por favor...”_

 

Ela ainda quis relutar um pouco mais acabou cedendo e saiu do quarto... A Sam então foi pegando suas roupas que estavam pelo chão do quarto e eu fiz o mesmo com as minhas... Depois de nos vestirmos em silencio eu fui ate ela e lhe dei um beijo na testa...

 

**F:** _“Me desculpa... Eu não queria que uma tarde tão boa como essa acabasse desse jeito...”_

**S:** _“Tudo bem você não teve culpa de nada... Sua mãe e que é meio biruta... Me desculpe mais é mesmo...”_

 **F:** _“É eu sei disso... E agora eu tenho que conversar com ela e explicar tudo... Você não quer me ajudar...?!”_

 **S:** _“De jeito nenhum... eu tive que me virar sozinha com a minha mãe... Você que se vire com a sua... e Boa Sorte que você vai precisar...”_

 **F:** _“Vem eu te levo ate a porta... E me promete que você vai direto embora, por favor...”_

 **S:** _“Eu não prometo nada...”_

 **F:** _“Sam...”_

 **S:** _“Eu só digo que não vou fazer mais nada de ruim por hoje... Mais não prometo nada”_

 **F:** _“Tudo bem já é alguma coisa...”_

 

Desci com ela ate a sala  e depois de entregar sua bolsa a levei ate a porta e lhe dei um beijo, um belo beijo apaixonado... Que ao que perece minha mãe não gostou nem um pouco, e depois disso dei um tchau fechando a porta atrás dela assim que ela saiu, mais é claro que ainda fiquei olhando um tempo pelo olho mágico pra me certificar de que ela realmente tinha ido embora, e parecia que sim...


	31. Minha Sam / Meu nerd...

**PV do Freddie**

[...] mais é claro que ainda fiquei olhando um tempo pelo olho mágico pra me certificar de que ela realmente tinha ido embora, e parecia que sim... [...]

 

Quando sai da porta e me virei de novo em direção a sala onde minha mãe se encontrava percebi que seu olhar não era dos melhores, o que só podia significar uma coisa, lá vinha uma bela discussão e que com certeza não acabaria bem... Amo minha mãe, mas também amo a Sam e não vou abrir mão dela, quer minha mãe queira ou não eu vou lutar pela Sam e se tudo der certo ainda vou namorar com ela...

Fui ate o sofá onde ela estava sentada e me sentei na poltrona bem em frente dela, é claro que do outro lado da sala já que precisava manter uma zona de segurança mais mesmo assim era de frente pra onde ela se encontrava sentada... Mal sentei na poltrona e ela já começou a ladainha.

 

 **M:** _“Freddward Benson eu não vou admitir você tenha seja lá o que for com aquela... aquela... aquela delinqüente loira, aquele demônio, maloqueira, maluca, aquela...”_

 **F:** _“Pare já com isso mãe, eu não admito que você chingue a Sam desse jeito... Eu estou completamente apaixonado por ela e nada do que você falar ou fizer vai mudar isso...”_

 **M:** _“Como assim apaixonado por ela...?! Ate há alguns dias atrás você gostava da calças juntas da Carly e agora do nada diz que gosta dessa menina...”_

 **F:** _“Já faz muito tempo que eu não gosto da Carly desse jeito, ela é apenas uma amiga e a Sam se tornou no decorrer dessas ultimas semanas a minha paixão... não se manda no coração... Eu gosto da Sam e pronto...”_

 **M:** _“Mais essa menina não é a certa pra você meu filho, ela vai virar sua vida de cabeça pra baixo...”_

 **F:** _“Ela é perfeita pra mim e do jeito que é... E ela já virou meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo há algum tempo e quer saber ele me parece bem mais colorido desse lado...”_

 **M:** _“Você não pode estar falando serio... Ela não tem nada de bom é uma delinqüente, maluca o que você viu nela pra se apaixonar...?!”_

**F _:_** _“Ela é linda mãe e tem mil qualidades... É forte, corajosa, bacana, é engraçada, tem uma personalidade só dela, ela sabe ser meiga e durona ao mesmo tempo e quando sorri e seus olhos azuis brilham e é como se o mundo parasse de girar e eu me perdesse nos olhos dela...”_

**M:** _“Nossa você realmente parece apaixonado por ela, e pelo visto ela já te laçou de vez... mas com certeza ela não é boa coisa isso é fato, alem de poder te levar pro mau caminho...”_

 **F:** _“Ela não pode me levar em nenhum lugar que eu não queira ir... Eu posso estar apaixonado por ela mais ainda não perdi minha noção do que acho certo ou errado... Isso não vai influenciar em nada...”_

 **M:** _“Duvido muito... E afinal de contas desde quando vocês estão namorando escondido heim...?!”_

 **F:** _“A gente ainda não esta namorando mãe... Eu pedi mais ela ainda não aceitou...”_

 **M:** _“E mesmo sem serem namorados vocês estavam fazendo aquilo...?! Bom você sabe o que...  depois você quer me dizer que ela é boa coisa...”_

 **F:** _“E ela é sim... a gente se ama e aconteceu... mais isso não faz ela ser pior, ou melhor...”_

 **M:** _“Pra mim isso tem um nome... BISCATE...”_

 **F:** _“Mãe eu não admito que você chingue a Sam... Ela não é nada disso... Eu fui o primeiro cara com quem ela transou e o único, ela não é uma qualquer...”_

 **M:** _“Pra hoje ter sido uma primeira vez ela estava bem animadinha não é...?!”_

 **F:** _“Essa não foi à primeira vez... foi à segunda...”_

 **M:** _“Quer dizer que vocês já tinham feito isso antes...”_

**F:** _“Sim”_

**M:** _“Quando?!...”_

 **F:** _“Quando você viajou há algumas semanas atrás...”_

 **M:** _“Então você mentiu pra mim e desobedeceu minhas ordens enquanto eu estava fora...?!”_

 **F:** _“Eu vou te explicar tudo...”_

 

Tentei explicar bem resumidamente tudo o que havia acontecido àquela noite e depois daquilo tudo o que aconteceu naquelas semanas seguintes... Pulei todas as partes que achei que ela não precisava saber, ou seja, quase tudo... A historia se resumiu em como perdemos a virgindade, em como brigamos,  em como ela saiu do iCarly e brigou com a Carly e em como havíamos feito as pazes, sem pormenores... Depois de contar tudo a ela, ela parecia estar mais brava ainda...

 

**M:** _“Isso tudo que você me contou só confirma o quanto essa menina é maluca e em como ela não é boa coisa pra você... Eu não vou admitir nem permitir que você fique com ela...”_

**F:** _“Se você quiser fazer qualquer coisa contra a  MINHA Sam e contra eu ficar com ela desista, eu não vou desistir da Sam eu a amo e se você insistir em não querer nosso namoro ou em implicar com ela eu saio de casa de novo...”_

 

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco no que eu acabei de dizer e nesse momento de silencio entre nos dois eu pude ouvir o que parecia uma discussão acalorada em algum apartamento ali por perto e aquelas vozes me pareciam tão conhecidas...

 

 **M:** _“Eu não quero você fora de casa... Mas também não quero você com aquela demônio loiro... Não me peça que tenha que conviver com ela nem gostar dela, por que isso não vai acontecer e se você mudar de alguma forma seu comportamento ou suas notas por causa dela nos voltamos a conversar..._

 **F:** _“Isso foi o que um sim ou um não...?!”_

 **M:** _“Não foi nem sim, nem não... Você faz o que achar melhor pra sua vida... Embora eu tenha quase certeza de que se vocês ficarem mesmo juntos não vai durar muito tempo e muito menos vai dar certo...”_

 

Ia dar uma resposta pra ela, mais nesse mesmo instante eu ouvi a discussão no outro apartamento ficar mais alta e de imediato reconheci as vozes... Eram da Sam, da Carly e do Spencer... Eu não acredito que aquela loira me enganou e voltou no apartamento dos Shay pra continuar com a briga...

Droga... lá vou eu de novo ter que separar as duas... Levantei da poltrona onde estava e sai do nosso apartamento em direção ao da Carly, com minha mãe logo atrás de mim resmungando alguma coisa que não fiz questão de escutar... Entrei direto no apartamento dos Shay sem bater e lá estava uma cena que eu não acreditava estar vendo de novo... A Sam pressionando a Carly no chão e as duas discutindo de novo...

**PV da Sam**

**[...]** Ate fingi que fui embora pra caso ele ainda tivesse me olhando no olho mágico, mais assim que vi que ele não estava mais lá e já estava conversando com sua mãe, eu voltei sorrateiramente e bati na porta dos Shay... Ainda tinha uma coisa a fazer ali e não ia deixar pra outro dia... [...]

 

Demorou um pouco pra que alguém me atendesse e foi quem eu realmente preferia que não estivesse ali...

 

 **Spencer:** _“Oi Sam... o que faz aqui de novo...?!”_

 **S:** _“Será que da pra eu entrar...?!”_

 **Spencer:** _“Você veio pra brigar de novo...?!”_

 **S:** _“Não... e me desculpe por tudo aquilo...”_

 **Spencer:** _“Tudo bem... se não for pra brigar entre...”_

 

Entrei no apartamento e nem sinal da Carly por lá... então eu fui ate o sofá e me sentei...

 

 **S:** _“Onde a Carly esta...?! Eu preciso falar com ela...”_

 **Spencer:** _“Esta lá em cima no quarto dela... Mais eu não vou chamá-la ate que você me explique o que foi que aconteceu aqui naquela hora... Eu fiquei sem entender nada...”_

 **S:** _“A Carly não te explicou nada...?!”_

 **Spencer:** _“Não ela disse que vocês ainda estavam brigando pelos mesmos motivos de antes e que não sabia por que você tinha atacado ela...”_

**S:** _“Mentirosa... Tem certeza que você quer saber o motivo da briga... Você pode não gostar muito...”_

**Spencer:** _“Tudo bem eu quero saber sim... Acho que há Carly esta muito diferente ultimamente e não sei bem o por que... Talvez isso me ajude a entender...”_

**S:** _“Bom... Você sabe o que aconteceu entre eu e o Freddie e  por que eu e a Carly brigamos né?!...”_

**Spencer:** _“Sim sei... E por falar nisso achei bem legal da sua parte se entender com ele... Achei que o próximo passo era você e a Carly se entenderem, não que vocês quisessem se matar...”_

**S:** _“O negocio é o seguinte... Eu estou verdadeiramente gostando do nerd e me entendendo com ele... mais a sua querida irmã esta querendo estragar isso..._

**Spencer:** _“E por que?!... Achei que fossem amigos e que ela ia ficar feliz por vocês...”_

**S:** _“Eu também achei, só que não foi bem assim... Ela se mostrou interessada nele de uma hora pra outra e  a fim de brigar comigo por ele... eu não entendi essa súbita mudança de opinião dela quanto ao nerd e queria saber por que ela mudou tão rápido de opinião... Um dia ela o estava desprezando e deixando bem claro que não gostava dele e foi só eu ficar com ele e assumir meus sentimentos por ele que ela decidiu também gostar dele e querer ficar com ele... Isso pra mim se chama inveja e mau caráter... ”_

Achei melhor não contar pra ele a parte da Carly querer transar com o nerd... Sei lá, ele é irmão dela e não ia pegar muito bem eu acho...

**Spencer:** _“Eu não entendo isso... mais isso já explica um pouco a mudança dela...”_

**S:** _“Então hoje eu vim conversar com ela e tirar umas satisfações quanto a isso e digamos que a conversa saiu um pouco de controle..._

**Spencer:** _“Bom eu acho que isso explica muita coisa...”_

 

Nesse momento eu pude ouvir passos na escada, então me levantei do sofá e pude ver a Carly descendo, assim que ela me viu fez uma cara de assustada e depois de furiosa...

 

 **C:** _“O que você pensa que esta fazendo aqui...?! Veio ver o estrago que fez no meu rosto, pois olhe bem... Esta satisfeita...?!”_

 

Realmente o rosto dela não estava dos melhores... Enquanto eu havia ficado com apenas  uns roxos e aranhados nos braços e pernas, ela havia ficado com o rosto todo vermelho, com uns belos aranhados e alguns roxos também...

 

 **S:** _“Na verdade estou sim... eles combinam com a sua cara de pau...”_

Ela veio vindo em minha direção furiosa, mais o Spencer se pôs entre nos duas...

 

 **Spencer:** _“Eu não quero mais saber de brigas aqui...”_

 **C:** _“Não se mete Spencer... Eu quero você fora daqui Sam...”_

 **S:** _“E eu vou estar... assim que você me responder uma pergunta...”_

 **C:** _“O que foi dessa vez...”_

**S:** _“Eu quero saber se foi você que me denunciou pro meu agente da condicional aquele dia que brigamos...”_

**C:** _“Como assim eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você ta falando...”_

**S:** _“Não se faça de sonsa... Alguém me denunciou naquele dia em que brigamos pro meu agente da condicional e eu quase fui em cana por ter bebido na festa... Quando sai daqui ele estava lá na minha casa me esperando pro interrogatório...”_

**Spencer:** _“Você não fez isso né Carly?!... Por que já basta o que você esta querendo fazer com o Freddie...”_

**C:** _“Eu NÃO acredito Sam que você contou pro Spencer que eu estou a fim de transar com o Freddie...”_

**Spencer:** _“VOCÊ O QUE?!...”_

**S:** _“Eu não contei nada mais acho que você acabou de fazer isso... eu apenas mencionei que você estava a fim do nerd e nada mais...”_

**C:** _“Ohhh meu deus o que eu acabei de falar..?!.”_

**Spencer:** _“Senhorita Carly você vai ter que me explicar essa historia direitinho... Por que se não...”_

**C:** _“Depois Spencer... Agora tenho que me entender com a Sam...”_

**Spencer:** _“Você não me escapa mocinha...”_

 

Ele disse isso e se sentou esperando que conversássemos... Agora estávamos uma de frente pra outra...

 

 **S:** _“Pois então... foi você ou não...?!”_

**C:** _“Claro que não fui eu... Eu só fiquei sabendo do que tinha acontecido aquela noite e eu também nunca que iria querer te prejudicar tanto a ponto de querer te ver na cadeia...”_

**S:** _“Você esta falando mesmo a verdade...?!”_

**C:** _“Estou sim e pra falar a verdade eu meio que desconfio de quem foi...”_

**S:** _“Me diz então quem foi...”_

**C:** _“Só digo se você desistir do Freddie...”_

**S:** _“De jeito nenhum ele é meu...”_

**C:** _“Então não falo nada...”_

**S:** _“Ahhh fala sim nem que seja na marra...”_

 

Eu disse aquilo já indo na direção dela, a derrubei no chão e me sentei em cima dela, pressionando ela contra o chão... O Spencer levantou do sofá querendo separar nos duas mais não tinha jeito dele me tirar de cima dela por mais força que fizesse... E enquanto eu pressionava ela imobilizada contra o chão ela gritava.

 

**C:** _“SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SUA LOUCA...”_

**S:** _“FALA QUEM FOI SE NÃO EU NÃO SAIO... VAI DIZ LOGO QUEM FOI...”_

**C:** _“EU NÃO VOU DIZER...”_

**S:** _“ENTÃO EU NÃO SAIO...”_

**Spencer:** _“PAREM VOCÊS DUAS... SOLTA ELA SAM...”_

 

Nesse mesmo momento eu ouvi alguém entrando no apartamento e quando vi era o nerd de novo... Não sei por que ele sempre tem que vir separar a nossa briga... E logo atrás dele vinha a mãe dele que estava com uma cara péssima e que ficou pior ainda quando viu aquela cena. O nerd veio ate nós duas e com uma certa ajuda do Spencer conseguiu me tirar de cima da Carly.

 

**F:** _“O que você ta fazendo aqui...?! Não me prometeu que ia embora...?!”_

**S:** _“Não prometi nada...”_

**F:** _“Prometeu sim... Que não ia fazer nada de ruim...”_

**S:** _“E não estou fazendo...”_

**M:** _“E depois Freddie você ainda me diz que ela tem qualidades... Ta vendo ai como essa delinqüente se comporta...”_

**S:** _“A senhora não vai querer me ofender de novo vai...?! Quer brigar...?!”_

**F:** _“Mãe, por favor, não começa... Vai pra casa vai...”_

**M:** _“Ahhh quer saber?! eu vou mesmo... Se você quer acabar com a sua vida o problema é seu, só não espere que eu não vá fazer nada contra isso e apenas ficar olhando por que não vou não...”_

 

Ela disse aquilo e saiu do apartamento batendo a porta atrás de si... Então o nerd que ainda me segurava foi me puxando pra fora do apartamento também...

 

**F:** _“Chega por hoje né Sam...?! Vamos embora que dessa vez eu vou te levar ate a porta da sua casa pra me certificar de que não vai voltar...”_

**S:** _“Pêra ai nerd, só uma coisa antes...”_

 

Me virei em direção da onde a Carly estava, ela havia se sentado no sofá com a ajuda do Spencer que estava sentado do lado dela...

**S:** _“Você realmente não vai me falar quem foi...?!”_

**C:** _“Não... você sabe a condição par eu dizer...”_

**S:** _“Então eu prefiro ficar sem saber mesmo... Eu não vou te dar o que você quer... Ele é meu... Só fique sabendo que se eu descobrir que foi você, você vai me pagar caro por aquilo... E Spencer me desculpe por tudo...”_

**Spencer:** _“Tudo bem Sam...”_

 

Me virei em direção ao nerd e disse.

 

**S:** _“Tudo bem Freddie pode me soltar... Não vou fazer mais nada por hoje... Mais estou cansada e com fome... me leva logo pra casa...”_

**F:** _“Tudo bem vamos demônio loiro...”_

 

Ele me soltou e então saímos do apartamento dos Shay, e enquanto ele ia na casa dele pegar a chave do carro, sua carteira e  avisar sua “querida mamãe” que ia me levar me casa eu fiquei lá parada no corredor, encostada na parede pensando em como aquele dia tinha sido tão louco, confuso e bom ao mesmo tempo... e ainda pensava em como descobrir quem tinha me denunciado e no que faria em relação ao  nerd... Ao MEU nerd...


	32. O outro lado dos fatos...

**PV da Carly**

 

Depois que a Sam e o Freddie saíram do nosso apartamento, o Spencer foi ao seu quarto pra atender uma ligação importante de um cliente e me pediu pra esperar pra conversar com ele, eu realmente não queria isso mais sabia que não podia fugir, então sem ter escolha fiquei lá sentada no sofá esperando ele voltar e lembrando em como tinha sido aquelas ultimas semanas.

 Não foi nada fácil ser rejeitada pelo Freddie naquele dia que tentei transar com ele, eu realmente estava a fim daquilo e imaginei que como ele sempre tinha gostado de mim iria gostar de ficar comigo e não me rejeitar dizendo que amava a Sam... Eu fiquei magoada e chateada sim, mais isso não queria dizer que eu acreditasse nele e que fosse deixar por isso mesmo e realmente não deixei...

Peguei pesado com ele nessas ultimas duas semanas usando todas as minhas armas possíveis... minha beleza e charme, meu poder de sedução, meu poder de convencimento e meu poder de chantagem... mais nada deu certo, ele me evitava de todas as formas e ate fugir de mim ele fugiu e ainda bem por que foi assim que eu percebi o quão idiota eu estava sendo... E bem, hoje já não é mais a mesma coisa, eu meio que perdi o interesse nele e cansei desse joguinho idiota de gato e rato...

Pra falar a verdade eu me toquei da idiotice que estava fazendo com meus dois melhores amigos e resolvi mudar um pouco de atitude e reconquistar a amizade deles e pra isso já tinha ate um plano... Só que pra isso eu ainda tinha que fingir interesse pelo Freddie...

O iCarly já não é o mesmo sem a Sam, a audiência não é a mesma nem o programa... e nem mesmo eu... eu fiquei meio confusa com todas as coisas que aconteceram nessas ultimas semanas e nem ao menos sei o que me fez agir tão mau, mais de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, eu sentia e sinto muita falta da Sam e daria tudo pra ter ela de novo como minha amiga, mais não tinha a mínima idéia de como fazer isso...

Então bolei um plano meio arriscado pra fazer a Sam falar comigo e pra gente poder se entender... E pro meu plano eu teria que usar o Brad por isso me sentei do lado dele na aula de ontem e puxei papo dando a ele informações cruciais que fariam a Sam vir ate mim, com certeza... Só que nesse mesmo dia a Sam desmaiou na sala de aula e eu fiquei que nem louca com aquilo, fiquei imensamente preocupada com ela mais não tive coragem o suficiente para ir ate ela ou então conversar com ela...

Fiquei sabendo depois pelo Brad que ela estava melhor e que o Freddie estava cuidando dela, e surpreendentemente fiquei feliz com aquilo, o que de fato demonstrava o quão errada eu estava antes em relação ao que estava sentindo pelo Freddie...

Depois da aula eu dei um jeito de o Spencer ir lá na casa da Sam à noite, ver como ela estava e saber as novidades pra depois me contar, mas implorei pra ele não dizer nada que fui eu que pedi isso a ele... ele não entendeu minha atitude mais disse que ia fazer o que eu estava pedindo e depois eu ia ter que me explicar...

Quando ele chegou ele me contou tudo o que ele ficou sabendo e viu por lá, dando a entender que o meu plano tinha dado certo já que o Brad também estava por lá de cochicho com a Sam e que agora não ia demorar muito pra Sam vir atrás de mim...

No outro dia no colégio o Brad veio me falar que precisava conversar um assunto importante comigo e eu logo achei que era sobre a Sam e marquei na minha casa depois da aula...

O Brad me deu uma carona no fim da aula e assim que chagamos no apartamento eu fui ao banheiro já que não tinha ido no colégio e estava apurada e mesmo curiosa pra saber o que o Brad tinha a me dizer não deu pra esperar...

Só que pra minha surpresa quando eu voltei do banheiro não era o Brad que me esperava e sim a Sam, o que me assustou muito, eu ainda não tinha me preparado pra conversar com ela, nem planejado nada e então não sabia o que fazer e pra variar acabei fazendo mais MERDA...

Achei que ela estando ali poderia significar uma coisa, que ela tinha mudado de idéia quanto ao iCarly mais não, e da forma como eu expus isso pra ela fez com que ela ficasse aparentemente mais brava comigo... Ela me disse que não estava ali por isso e sim pra saber por que eu quis ficar com o Freddie e fiquei pasma e sem entender como ela tinha ficado sabendo disso, ela me disse que o Freddie tinha contado tudo pra ela e que ela havia desculpado ele e dado mais um voto de confiança...

Eu não pude acreditar naquilo, o Freddie contou tudo pra ela o que fez com que ela me odiasse mais ainda e que a nossa conversa perdesse o rumo, afinal de contas eu fiquei perdida, com medo depois daquilo e ate tentei evitar a conversa e fazer ela sair de lá e desistir mais nada deu jeito... e eu simplesmente me envolvi na conversa dela e de novo perdi o foco e o rumo o que  fez com que nos brigássemos de novo e dessa vez bem pior do que da ultima vez...

Ela me falou tantas coisa duras e que me fizeram tão mal principalmente por eu saber que eram na maioria verdades... Ela ate me disse pra pedir desculpas e tal mais eu não conseguia dar o primeiro passo, era muito orgulhosa pra isso...

Acabei falando coisas que não devia no calor da discussão e ganhei de brinde um belo tapa na cara que me fez perder o ultimo pingo de bom senso que me restava e acabei partindo pra briga com ela de uma vez, falando absurdos que ate agora não sei da onde tirei... mais quando queremos ferir alguém sabemos bem como fazer isso não é?! Pegando seu ponto fraco... e eu sabia que o da Sam era o Freddie...

E o saldo da nossa discussão não foi nada positivo pro meu lado... Apanhei feio, ate consegui me defender um pouco mais no geral apanhei mais que bati... ate o Freddie chegar e conseguir separar nos duas e levar a Sam pro apartamento dele... O Spencer quis saber de mim o que tinha acontecido e eu apenas inventei uma desculpa qualquer e disse que ia pro meu quarto...

Estava acabada e arrasada por não ter conseguido me resolver com a Sam como pretendia e ainda por cima acho que acabei com qualquer chance futura de me acertar com ela e aquilo me deixou com uma dor maior do que a que estava sentindo por ter apanhado... Deitei na minha cama assim que cheguei no meu quarto e chorei... chorei muito pra ver se dessa forma a dor que eu estava sentindo se amenizasse...

Depois de um bom tempo chorando, acabei pegando no sono e acordei mais ou menos uma hora depois, tomei um bom banho e resolvi descer e conversar com o Spencer e pedir uns bons conselhos já que estava precisando disso naquele momento...

Só que quando desci ate a sala dei de cara com a Sam lá de novo e aquilo me assustou e previ que ela tinha voltado pra brigar mais comigo e aquilo me deixou furiosa...

**C:**   _“O que você pensa que esta fazendo aqui...?! Veio ver o estrago que fez no meu rosto, pois olhe bem... Esta satisfeita...?!”_

 **S:**   _“Na verdade estou sim... eles combinam com a sua cara de pau...”_

Eu fui em direção a ela furiosa, mais o Spencer se pôs entre nos duas...

 

 **Spencer:**   _“Eu não quero mais saber de brigas aqui...”_

 **C:**   _“Não se mete Spencer... Eu quero você fora daqui Sam...”_

 **S:**   _“E eu vou estar... assim que você me responder uma pergunta...”_

 **C:**   _“O que foi dessa vez...”_

**S:** _“Eu quero saber se foi você que me denunciou pro meu agente da condicional aquele dia que brigamos...”_

**C:** _“Como assim eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você ta falando...”_

**S:** _“Não se faça de sonsa... Alguém me denunciou naquele dia em que brigamos pro meu agente da condicional e eu quase fui em cana por ter bebido na festa... Quando sai daqui ele estava lá na minha casa me esperando pro interrogatório...”_

**Spencer:** _“Você não fez isso né Carly?!... Por que já basta o que você esta querendo fazer com o Freddie...”_

_Eu não acreditei que ela tivesse pensado uma coisa dessas de mim... E muito menos que ela tivesse feito aquilo e contado tudo pro Spencer, era jogo sujo..._

 

**C:** _“Eu NÃO acredito Sam que você contou pro Spencer que eu estou a fim de transar com o Freddie...”_

**Spencer:** _“VOCÊ O QUE?!...”_

**S:** _“Eu não contei nada mais acho que você acabou de fazer isso... eu apenas mencionei que você estava a fim do nerd e nada mais...”_

_Opsss eu tinha acabado de fazer uma merda maior ainda... ela não tinha me dedurado mais eu mesma acabei fazendo isso..._

 

**C:** _“Ohhh meu deus o que eu acabei de falar..?!.”_

**Spencer:** _“Senhorita Carly você vai ter que me explicar essa historia direitinho... Por que se não...”_

**C:** _“Depois Spencer... Agora tenho que me entender com a Sam...”_

**Spencer:** _“Você não me escapa mocinha...”_

 

Ele disse isso e se sentou esperando que conversássemos... Agora estávamos uma de frente pra outra...

 

 **S:**   _“Pois então... foi você ou não...?!”_

_Não sabia como ela podia pensar uma coisa dessas de mim... eu era ate pouco tempo sua melhor amiga e eu a amava como uma irmã,  nunca faria algo que pudesse prejudicá-la._

 

**C:** _“Claro que não fui eu... Eu só fiquei sabendo do que tinha acontecido aquela noite e eu também nunca que iria querer te prejudicar tanto a ponto de querer te ver na cadeia...”_

**S:** _“Você esta falando mesmo a verdade...?!”_

**C:** _“Estou sim e pra falar a verdade eu meio que desconfio de quem foi...”_

**S:** _“Me diz então quem foi...”_

**C:** _“Só digo se você desistir do Freddie...”_

**S:** _“De jeito nenhum ele é meu...”_

**C:** _“Então não falo nada...”_

**S:** _“Ahhh fala sim nem que seja na marra...”_

_Eu realmente desconfiava de uma pessoa, de um carinha do colégio que era a fim da Sam há algum tempo e que a Sam detestava... Eu tinha ouvido uma conversa estranha dele sobre  a Sam no corredor com alguns meninos há alguns dias e não me toquei do que se tratava, mais agora começava a fazer sentido... Mais eu não queria falar nada pra Sam sobre isso, não por que realmente quisesse o Freddie só falei aquilo pra provocar..._

_Mais digamos que ela não gostou muito da minha provocação pois foi só eu dizer aquilo que ela veio em minha direcao me ameaçando e me derrubou no chão e se sentou em cima de mim me pressionando contra o chão..._ O Spencer levantou do sofá querendo separar nos duas mais não conseguiu nada por mais força que fizesse... E enquanto ela me  pressionava contra o chão eu gritava.

 

**C:** _“SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SUA LOUCA...”_

**S:** _“FALA QUEM FOI SE NÃO EU NÃO SAIO... VAI DIZ LOGO QUEM FOI...”_

**C:** _“EU NÃO VOU DIZER...”_

_E não ia mesmo, nem que ela me matasse... eu não podia dizer por que eu via nessa informação uma maneira de me acertar com a Sam e de conseguir que ela me perdoasse... já tinha ate um plano e não ia deixar essa oportunidade passar..._

**S:** _“ENTÃO EU NÃO SAIO...”_

**Spencer:** _“PAREM VOCÊS DUAS... SOLTA ELA SAM...”_

 

Nesse momento alguém entrou no apartamento e tirou a Sam de cima de mim com certa ajuda do Spencer, e então eu pude perceber que era o Freddie e que sua mãe estava logo atrás dele... e depois de uma breve discussão entre a Sam o Freddie e a mãe dele , que eu achei meio estranha e fez eu  perceber que pelo visto eu andava perdendo muita coisa que andava acontecendo... o Freddie foi  puxando a Sam  pra fora do apartamento.

 

**F:** _“Chega por hoje né Sam...?! Vamos embora que dessa vez eu vou te levar ate a porta da sua casa pra me certificar de que não vai voltar...”_

**S:** _“Pêra ai nerd, só uma coisa antes...”_

 

Ela se virou em minha direção e ainda tentou fazer eu falar, mais sem sucesso.

**S:** _“Você realmente não vai me falar quem foi...?!”_

**C:** _“Não... você sabe a condição par eu dizer...”_

**S:** _“Então eu prefiro ficar sem saber mesmo... Eu não vou te dar o que você quer... Ele é meu... Só fique sabendo que se eu descobrir que foi você, você vai me pagar caro por aquilo... E Spencer me desculpe por tudo...”_

**Spencer:** _“Tudo bem Sam...”_

**S:** _“Tudo bem Freddie pode me soltar... Não vou fazer mais nada por hoje... Mais estou cansada e com fome... me leva logo pra casa...”_

**F:** _“Tudo bem vamos demônio loiro...”_

 

E então os dois saíram do apartamento... E eu fiquei aqui sentada no sofá esperando o Spencer voltar e lembrando de tudo de novo...

Quando sai dos meus pensamentos e dei por mim, o Spencer estava sentado no sofá no meu lado me olhando e eu mesmo sem perceber estava chorando...

 

 **Spencer:** _“O que houve heim Carly...?! me explica o que ta acontecendo com você e eles por que eu não estou entendendo mais nada...”_

 **C:** _“Tudo bem eu vou te explicar tudo...”_

 

E contei pra ele tudo o que havia acontecido desde aquela noite da minha conversa com a Sam em que nos brigamos e eu beijei o Freddie...Contei tudo mesmo, ate minha tentativa com o Freddie e o fato de ter sido rejeitada, foi muito difícil contar aquilo mais foi necessário... Depois de explicar tudo a ele o choro de novo me consumiu e ele então me abraçou muito carinhoso.

 

 **C:** _“Deu pra entender Spencer...?! Se você fosse a Sam você me perdoaria...?!”_

 **Spencer:** _“Pra falar a verdade eu não entendi muito bem suas atitudes... mais quem sabe a Sam não entenda e você só vai saber se ela te perdoa se for pedir desculpas direto a ela e se explicar...”_

 **C:** _“Ai Spencer isso doe tanto... Faz passar por favor...”_

 **Spencer:** _“Só você mesma pode fazer isso passar e você sabe como... mais por enquanto chorar pode te ajudar muito aliviar  essa dor...”_

 

Deitei no sofá e coloquei minha cabeça no colo dele, e fiquei lá por uma bom tempo chorando e pensando em um bom plano pra fazer a Sam me perdoar... E se tudo desse certo ate o final de semana ela ia fazer isso... Eu precisava ser forte e acreditar nisso, por que minha amiga fazia muita falta e isso doía muito...


	33. A Surpresa do nerd...

**PV da Sam**

 

[...] Ele me soltou e então saímos do apartamento dos Shay, e enquanto ele ia a casa dele pegar a chave do carro, sua carteira e  avisar sua “querida mamãe” que ia me levar em casa eu fiquei lá parada no corredor, encostada na parede pensando em como aquele dia tinha sido tão louco, confuso e bom ao mesmo tempo... E ainda pensava em como descobrir quem tinha me denunciado e no que faria em relação ao  nerd... Ao MEU nerd... [...]

 

Quando chegamos à minha casa, ao contrario do que eu esperava minha mãe estava em casa já que as luzes estavam acessas e o carro na garagem, o que significava que o nerd não poderia entrar comigo (DROGA), afinal de contas eu não queria que minha mãe soubesse de nada do que estava acontecendo antes mesmo de eu saber ao certo o que fazer em relação ao nerd e a Carly...

O nerd acabou de estacionar o seu carro em frente da minha casa, o desligou e se virou na minha direção.

 

 **F:** _“Bom esta entregue Princesa Puckett...”_

 **S:** _“Bele...”_

**F:** _“Bele?!... Só vai me falar isso?!...”_

**S:** _“É só isso mesmo...”_

**F:** _“Não mereço nem um obrigado...”_

**S:** _“Não... foi você que quis me trazer, não eu que pedi...”_

**F:** _“Tudo bem então... Mais me diz uma coisa o que você foi fazer lá na Carly de novo...?!”_

**S:** _“Resolver um assunto pendente...”_

**F:** _“Qual?!...”_

**S:** _“Ai nerd como você é chato... Quer saber mesmo?!...”_

**F:** _“Claro...”_

**S:** _“Eu fui perguntar a Carly se foi ela que me denunciou ao meu agente da condicional, por eu ter bebido naquela festa...”_

**F:** _“Como assim te denunciaram...?!”_

 

Contei resumidamente pro nerd o que tinha acontecido aquele dia, sobre o agente da condicional ter me procurado e eu quase ir pro reformatório de novo... É claro que não falei nada sobre o Brad, não queria que o nerd ficasse sabendo do namoro falso e tal, aquilo era como um trunfo pra mim e queria manter segredo sobre ele, alem de que o nerd com ciúmes é bem mais fofo...

 

**F:** _“Nossa por que você não me contou sobre isso antes...?! E como você conseguiu se safar...?!”_

**S:** _“Não contei por que não achei importante antes, só que agora eu quero saber quem foi o desgraçado que fez aquilo e me vingar... E eu sou uma Puckett nerd e as Puckett se salvam de todas...”_

**F:** _“Tem algum palpite de quem pode ter sido...?!”_

**S:** _“Não faço a mínima idéia... Mas daria tudo pra saber... E mudando de assunto, como foi sua conversa com sua mãe...?!”_

**F:** _“Nada fácil...”_

 

Ele me contou como tinha sido a conversa e como eu já imaginava a mãe dele não ia cooperar com a gente se decidíssemos ficar juntos, ela com certeza ia querer nos separar e fazer da minha vida um inferno...

**S:** _“É a sua mãe não é fácil mesmo...”_

**F:** _“Mais ela não vai poder nos separar...”_

**S:** _“Não vai mesmo... ate por que a gente não esta junto mesmo...”_

**F:** _“Por enquanto...”_

**S:** _“Bom é melhor eu entrar e você ir pra casa, esta tarde e amanha tem aula...”_

**F:** _“Nossa foi você mesma que disse isso...?!”_

**S:** _“Droga nerd eu to com fome e sono sabia...?!”_

**F:** _“Tudo bem... você vai precisar de carona pra aula amanhã...?!”_

**S:** _“Não, o Brad me leva...”_

**F:** _“Eu não gosto disso sabia?!...”_

**S:** _“E daí...?! Tchau Fredinerd...”_

 

Eu disse aquilo e fui saindo do carro... Queria evitar uma discussão com o nerd ali no carro por causa de ciúmes bobos dele... Só que eu só consegui abrir a porta, por que sair foi impossível já que o nerd me segurou pelo braço me fazendo virar  e me beijou... Um doce e apaixonado beijo que me deixou sem fôlego e meio tonta... Assim que nós terminamos o beijo ele olhou nos meus olhos e disse.

 

**F:** _“Não esquece o que eu te pedi ta?!... Você tem uma semana pra pensar...”_

**S:** _“Ta não vou esquecer... Tchau...”_

**F:** _“Tchau meu amor...”_

 

Sai do carro e fui ate a varanda de casa ver ele indo embora... AiAiAi o que dizer numa hora dessas...?! Nem eu sei direito... Mais acho que gosto daquele nerd cada vez mais e estou pensando seriamente em aceitar o pedido dele, com condições é claro...

Entrei em casa e passei batido pela minha mãe que dormia no sofá... Fui pra cozinha, comi ate me saciar e dali fui pro meu quarto e foi só o tempo de tomar um banho, me vestir, cair na cama e apagar completamente de tão cansada que eu estava...

À noite e a manhã do dia seguinte passaram voando, era uma quinta feira cheia de trabalhos no colégio e não tive tempo de fazer nada alem de estudar... não consegui nem falar direito com o nerd ou o Brad e mal vi a Carly por lá e quando vi realmente não parecia ela, já que estava toda marcada no rosto e mesmo cheia de maquiagem dava pra ver, alem do que ela estava com os olhos inchados o que me dizia que ela passou a noite chorando, só não entendia o porquê afinal de contas foi ela que quis que as coisas fossem dessa maneira...

Quando finalmente a aula acabou eu recebi uma mensagem do nerd me pedindo pra esperar ele no estacionamento que ele tinha uma surpresa pra mim, e estranhamente foi isso que eu fiz... Quando estava no estacionamento esperando por ele eu vi e ouvi uma coisa muito estranha que me deixou bastante desconfiada e preocupada... Eu vi a Carly conversando com o Peter...

Bom deixa eu explicar quem é ele, o Peter é um carinha de 18 anos que estuda no nosso colégio, é uma jogadorzinho de futebol marrento e idiota e o pior não é isso, ele é um mau caráter de marca maior e muito perigoso, eu sabia disso por que há um tempo ele havia invocado comigo e me pedido pra sair com ele, só que ele não queria só sair comigo, ele queria transar comigo e deixou isso bem claro e é obvio que eu parti a cara dele e mandei ele manter distancia...

Na festa algumas semanas atrás eu pedi ajuda a um carinha pra conseguir as cervejas já que eu não podia comprar por ser menor, e ele me disse que quem fornecia as bebidas e tal era esse cara, e eu realmente o vi lá na festa... E agora estava vendo e ouvindo a Carly marcando um encontro com esse cara asqueroso, pra amanha e eu realmente não entendi por que ela tava fazendo isso... Afinal de contas ela sabia que o cara não era boa coisa e estava se arriscando muito... Mais eu não podia fazer mais nada, afinal de contas a gente não era mais amigas e não queria me meter na vida dela por que com certeza ela devia saber o que estava fazendo...

Estava absorta em meus pensamentos quando eu escuto um barulho atrás de mim, me virei assustada e lá estava o meu belo nerd... Ele estava olhando pra mim e sorrindo...

 

**F:** _“Oi minha princesa... Tudo bem...?!”_

**S:** _“Oi... Tudo, e afinal de contas nerd que surpresa é essa que você tem pra mim, eu estou bem curiosa sabia...?!”_

**F:** _“Surpresa é surpresa, e você só vai ficar sabendo o que é se vir comigo...”_

**S:** _“Pra onde...?!”_

**F:** _“É surpresa e eu não posso falar... Confia em mim Puckett eu não vou te fazer mal...”_

**S:** _“Tudo bem... Só que se você estiver me aprontando alguma coisa eu te mato...”_

**F:** _“Você vai adorar a surpresa... Vem comigo...”_

 

Ele disse aquilo e me estendeu a mão e eu resolvi arriscar e ir com ele... Nós entramos no carro e partimos sabe-se lá pra onde, já que eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde iríamos... Depois de o nerd dirigir por mais ou menos uns 45 minutos e eu começar a ficar impaciente e querer bater nele, ele parou o carro no que me parecia uma casa abandonada a alguns km da cidade e em uma região que mais parecia inabitada...  

**S:** _“É aqui...?! Essa é a sua surpresa...?! Você não me trouxe ate aqui pra olhar uma casa abandonada trouxe...?! Por que se foi isso você me paga...”_

**F:** _“Calma Sam não é aqui ainda... a surpresa fica atrás da casa, só que o resto do caminho a gente tem que fazer a pé...”_

**S:** _“Eu vou ter que andar muito é...?! por que se for longe eu não vou...”_

**F:** _“Vem logo Sam...”_

 

Ele desceu do carro e pegou uma cesta que ele trazia atrás no porta malas, veio ate mim e pegando na minha mão foi me puxando ate dar a volta na casa e chegarmos à entrada de uma trilha no meio de um mato... Ainda relutei em entrar lá, mais o nerd me puxou e depois de uns 10 minutos andando eu comecei a ouvir um barulho de água e mais adiante me deparei com uma linda cachoeira... A visão do lugar era linda, tinha uma área de gramado verde e mais adiante uma parte do rio onde a cachoeira caia, o lugar era simplesmente lindo, difícil de explicar...

**S:** _“UAU esse lugar é lindo...”_

**F:** _“Lindo mesmo... E ai gostou da surpresa...?! Valeu a pena o esforço ou não...?!”_

**S:** _“Gostei sim e valeu o esforço com certeza... Como você sabia desse lugar...?!”_

**F:** _“Eu vinha aqui quando era pequeno... a casa era dos meus avos, ou melhor, ainda é só que eles não usam mais faz tempo... Então de vez em quando eu venho aqui, pra pensar e pra aproveitar a cachoeira...”_

**S:** _“O nerd e seus segredos... Por que nunca trouxe eu e a Carly aqui antes...?!”_

**F:** _“Não sei... Mais acho que não era à hora certa ainda...”_

**S:** _“Pra ficar melhor... Só dando um mergulho e fazendo um piquenique...”_

**F:** _“E você acha que eu trouxe a cesta por que...?!”_

**S:** _“E trouxe roupa também...?!”_

**F:** _“Não por quê?!”_

**S:** _“Uhh é gênio... Como que a gente vai entrar na água se a gente não trouxe roupa...?!”_

**F:** _“É mesmo, esqueci esse detalhe...”_

**S:** _“Não tem importância mesmo... Eu dou meu jeito...”_

 

Eu disse aquilo indo em direção a água e o nerd só ficou me olhando sem entender nada e com um olhar de interrogação... Parei um pouco antes da margem do rio e comecei a tirar a  minha roupa, tirei absolutamente tudo e então olhei o nerd por cima do ombro e ele me olhava de boca aberta admirando meu corpo nu e então eu resolvi provocá-lo.

 

**S:** _“E ai nerd... Você não vem...?!”_

 

Pulei dentro do rio e realmente aquela água estava uma delicia... O nerd ficou me olhando por mais um tempo e ai pareceu voltar à realidade... Ele veio ate onde eu deixei as minhas roupas e tirou as dele também, ficando completamente nu e um pouco vermelho já que ele percebeu que eu ainda o observava e o admirava... Ele então também pulou na água vindo ate onde eu estava... Quando ele chegou perto de mim querendo me beijar eu joguei água nele e fugi e ele veio atrás de mim jogando água em mim também...

Chegamos mais perto da cachoeira onde havia grandes pedras pra cima da água do rio e eu subi em cima de uma delas e o nerd fez o mesmo, da onde estávamos podíamos ver a cachoeira de perto e ainda sentir um pouco da brisa de água que ela soltava... Me deitei naquela pedra e fiquei admirando a beleza do lugar e aproveitando um sol gostoso que batia lá... Quando me virei em direção ao nerd, ele tambem estava deitado do meu lado e me olhava com uma cara engraçada...

 

**S:** _“Que foi nerd...?!”_

**F:** _“Nada... só estou admirando a beleza da vista... Quem diria heim Puckett que um dia você não teria a mínima vergonha de tirar a roupa na minha frente...?!”_

**S:** _“Afff nerd besta, como se já não tivesse me visto nua... por que iria ficar com vergonha...?!”_

 

Eu disse aquilo já corada pelo comentário que ele fez...

 

**_F:_ ** _“Já vi sim, e realmente você não tem do que se envergonhar e eu não me canso de olhar e de te admirar... Como você pode ser tão linda...?!”_

 

Ele disse aquilo se aproximando de mim e me beijando apaixonadamente e carinhosamente... Só que esse beijo não durou muito e em seu lugar veio um beijo cheio de desejo e urgente, nossas línguas se encontraram, fazendo uma dança sensual e perigosa e nossos corpos se aproximaram cada vez mais, agora eu podia sentir o calor do corpo dele e a sua virilidade exposta...

Nossos beijos se tornaram, cada vez mais urgentes, e então o nerd me puxou pra cima dele se sentando e me sentando em seu colo, ele beijava todo o meu rosto e então começou a descer com os beijos indo do meu queixo para meu pescoço e do meu pescoço para meus seios, eu me arqueie um pouco facilitando assim o trabalho dele ali, e enquanto ele brincava com meus seios, beijando, lambendo e mordendo eu desci minhas mãos pelo seu peitoral dando leves aranhadas que faziam ele se arrepiar, desci ate seu amiguinho e comecei a masturbá-lo com minhas mãos, ele não conseguiu se controlar e começou a gemer o que me deixava cada vez mais excitada...

Ele então me segurou com apenas um braço em minhas costas e a outra mão ele desceu ate a minha intimidade retribuindo dessa forma o que eu fazia nele... Em alguns minutos eu não consegui mais me controlar e gozei o que fez ele ficar ainda mais excitado... ele então me deitou na pedra e colocou seu corpo sobre mim e olhando em meus olhos, o que me fez ficar ainda mais ruborizada, ele me penetrou calma e lentamente... Ainda me olhando ele começou a dar estocadas lentas e a beijar meu rosto, eu lentamente comecei a arranhar suas costas e a beijar seu pescoço perto da sua orelha e aquilo fez com que ele perdesse seu controle me beijando e dado estocadas mais fortes ate atingir o clímax e gozar, não muito depois dele eu também atingi o orgasmo novamente...

Ele então se deitou sobre mim completamente suado e sem fôlego... E ficamos assim por mais um tempo, ate resolvermos sair dali e voltar pra grama onde nossas roupas ficaram... O resto da tarde foi perfeito, a gente nadou mais um pouco, fizemos um piquenique, fizemos amor mais algumas vezes e quando já estava ficando escuro resolvemos voltar pra casa e estranhamente o caminho de volta pareceu bem mais curto do que foi pra ir...

Ele então me deixou em casa e foi direto pra casa dele já que sua mãe já tinha ligado umas  cinco vezes atrás dele... Eu entrei em casa radiante, fui ate meu quarto tomei um banho, vesti meu pijama e fui deitar na minha cama, estava muito cansada da tarde que tive e pretendia dormir, já estava quase pegando no sono quando meu celular vibrou, peguei ele da cômoda e vi que era uma mensagem do Freddie.

 

_ Minha Sam... _

_ Obrigada por hoje... _

_ O dia foi perfeito ao seu lado... _

_ EU TE AMO... _

_ Beijos e durma bem... _

_ Do seu nerd.   _

__

Respondi a mensagem assim...

 

_ Meu nerd... _

_ Obrigada você pela surpresa... _

_ Os dias sempre são perfeitos comigo do lado... _

_ E com você junto a mim... _

_ Também te amo... _

_ Beijos... _

_ Da sua Sam... _

__

E foi só a tempo de mandar a mensagem, guardar o celular e virar pro lado que eu peguei no sono completamente... E pra variar sonhei com o MEU nerd...


	34. O melhor de nós...

**PV da Carly**

Bom aqui estou eu... Finalmente pronta pro meu encontro de hoje com o Peter... Coloquei um belo vestido florido com uma jaqueta por cima e estava usando sandálias de salto pretas, tinha feito uma maquiagem quase perfeita e que tampava de modo natural as marcas no meu rosto e estava digamos que no mínimo muito bela pra não dizer também sensual e era exatamente isso que eu queria... Precisava seduzir o garoto e estava me esforçando pra meu plano sair perfeito, só assim pra tentar de alguma forma o perdão da Sam...

Peguei minha bolsa em cima da cama e conferi novamente todos os itens de que ia precisar pro meu plano, dei uma ultima olhada no espelho e desci... Sentei no sofá da sala pra esperar o garoto chegar pra me buscar, tínhamos combinado às oito horas e agora já eram sete e quarenta e cinco... Mais quinze minutos e eu teria que começar meu teatro...

Enquanto fiquei aguardando o Peter chegar, fiquei me lembrando da Sam e do trio inseparável do qual eu sentia muita falta... Não estava mais agüentando aquela situação e depois de passar a noite toda chorando, ontem mesmo fui atrás do Peter e dei inicio ao meu plano, convidando ele pra sair, eu sabia muito bem que ele não era boa coisa e que era perigoso, só que eu precisava arriscar ou senão correria o risco de nunca mais ter a amizade da Sam de volta...

Por falar nela, não há vi hoje o dia inteiro, ela não havia ido ao colégio, embora o Freddie e o Brad tenham ido, achei aquilo meio estranho e fiquei com vontade de perguntar a eles o que havia ocorrido mais resolvi não fazer isso, na verdade fiquei com receio de parecer uma coisa que não era ou dar uma falsa impressão a eles, eu queria resolver meu problema com a Sam sozinha e pra isso precisava de coragem e confiança...

Acordei de meus pensamentos com a campainha tocando, levantei,  respirei fundo e coloquei no meu rosto o melhor sorriso que eu tinha e fui atender a porta... Só que assim que a abri e vi ali parado o menino com quem marquei o encontro, um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo e pude sentir e ver nos olhos dele que aquele encontro não seria fácil e que alguma coisa de ruim podia acontecer, mais agora era muito tarde pra desistir então ignorei meus maus pensamentos e sai com ele pro nosso encontro...

**PV da Sam**

__

Acordei dos meus sonhos na manha de sexta feira com a campainha da minha casa tocando, mais com certeza isso não era pior nem mais incomodo do que as cólicas que estava sentindo, ouvi minha mãe atender a porta e depois de alguns minutos ela bateu na porta do meu quarto me avisando que era o Brad que tinha vindo me buscar pro colégio...

Expliquei pra ela minha situação e pedi pra avisar ele que eu não iria e pedir desculpas por mim por não telo avisado, e foi isso que ela fez e logo após saiu pra trabalhar, só não me pergunte em que, por que não faço a mínima idéia do que minha mãe anda aprontando por ai...

Me levantei da cama só pra me lavar, ir ao banheiro e comer e logo após voltei a deitar novamente... Estava com uma cólica terrível e um humor pior ainda...

 

**S:** _“Bem vinda senhora menstruarão... Só não sei por que a senhora TPM tem que vir me incomodar dias antes e ir embora só dias depois... Afff que coisa mais nojenta... Maldita fase mensal, alem de menstruar ainda tinha que ter TPM e cólicas, por que não nasci homem heim...?! Seria tão mais fácil... E ainda por cima pareço uma louca falando sozinha...”_

 

Depois de uns minutos acabei apagando e só acordei quando já era a hora do almoço, isso por que meu celular não parava de tocar e aquilo já estava me irritando...

 

**S:** _“DROGA o que você quer?!...”_

**F:** _“Bom dia pra você também demônio loiro...”_

**S:** _“Ai nerd hoje eu não to num bom dia, será que da pra falar logo o que você quer...”_

**F:** _“UAU deu pra ver que o dia não ta nada bom pra você... Eu só queria saber o que aconteceu com você que não veio na aula nem nada...”_

**S:** _“Cólicas nerd... Foi isso que me deu...”_

**F:** _“Hum entendo... Bem posso passar ai depois da aula pra te ver...”_

**S:** _“Só se quiser se arriscar a morrer... Eu não estou legal e meu humor esta pior ainda então vamos evitar brigas bele?!... Quando eu tiver melhor eu te aviso e daí você vem...”_

**F:** _“Tudo bem então... Melhoras... Agora eu preciso desligar...”_

**S:** _“Ta nerd que seja...”_

**F:** _“Beijos e Sam...”_

**_S:_ ** _“Que foi nerd... desembucha...”_

**F:** _“Eu te amo...”_

**S:** _“Ta bom... Tchau...”_

**F:** _“Tchau...”_

 

Ele respondeu o tchau de uma forma bem triste e já estava quase desligando quando o chamei de novo.

 

**S:** _“Nerd...”_

**F:** _“Sim...”_

**S:** _“Eu também te amo seu bobão...”_

 

Ele deu um sorriso e então eu desliguei o telefone... Passei o resto da tarde jogada no sofá, comendo e assistindo TV e pra variar com o meu humor de hoje, chorei ate assistindo desenho animado...

 Quando já era umas nove da noite, eu fui tomar um banho pra dormir e percebi que estava sem absorventes em casa e pra variar minha mãe também não tinha e ela nem estava em casa, estranho seria se estivesse por que pra variar ela nunca esta...

Então me troquei e resolvi ir ate um supermercado do meu bairro que fica aberto ate a meia noite, iria aproveitar a caminhada pra ver se a cólica melhorava e é claro que ia aproveitar a ida ao mercado e comprar muitos bolos gordos e chocolate, afinal eu não sou de ferro e já estava com fome... Deixei um bilhete pra minha mãe caso ela voltasse e visse que não estava em casa e sai...

Resolvi cortar caminho ate o mercado por uma rua meio escura e deserta do bairro, ela realmente não era muito segura, mais eu não tinha medo afinal era uma Puckett e estava armada com meu canivete... E ai daquele que resolvesse mecher comigo...

Quando já estava próxima do fim da rua escutei uns gritos abafados e um pedido de ajuda e aquela voz me pareceu muito familiar... Foi então que eu vi um carro parado em um antigo estacionamento abandonado e mal iluminado, e eu reconheci o carro quase que imediatamente... E então percebi de quem era a voz que pedia socorro...

Mudei minha rota seguindo em direção de onde o carro estava e foi nesse momento que a porta do carona do carro abriu e uma Carly completamente descabelada, com a maquiagem borrada e com o vestido completamente rasgado e sem um dos saltos saiu correndo de dentro do carro...

Ela parecia assustada e desesperada e quando me viu era como se estivesse  vendo um anjo ou algo assim...

**C:** _“SAM...”_

 

Ela correu em minha direção, e quando chegou perto de mim eu percebi que ela estava chorando e muito... Ela estava desesperada e foi só chegar ate em mim pra me abraçar chorando ainda mais... Ela falava e chorava soluçando ao mesmo tempo e era difícil de entender o que ela queria dizer...

 

**C:** _“Me ajuda Sam... eu... um plano... me trouxe... e me agarrou... salto... cabeça dele... ta morto... eu burra... me perdoa... me ajuda...”_

**S:** _“Calma Carly... eu não consegui entender nada... Fica calma, para de chorar e me diz o que aconteceu por partes ta bom...?!”_

 

Ela então assentiu com a cabeça, mas não me soltou, continuou abraçada em mim...

 

 **S:** _“Ta me fala, o que você ta fazendo aqui e quem morreu...”_

 

Ela respirou fundo e me soltou parando de chorar, ela parecia envergonhada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo... E depois de se acalmar um pouco ela começou a falar...

 

**C:** _“ Bom eu tive um encontro hoje... Com o Peter, só que ao invés de me levar pra casa depois do jantar ele me trouxe ate aqui e tentou me agarrar e já estava quase conseguindo o que queria quando eu consegui tirar meu salto e dei na cabeça dele... Ele apagou e eu acho que eu matei ele...”_

**S:** _“Bom deixa eu ver...”_

**C:** _“Não vai lá não Sam...”_

**S:** _“Calma Carly eu sei me defender...”_

 

Fui ate o carro já com meu canivete na mão e encontrei o Peter caído sobre o banco do carona, com a cabeça sangrando, mas com o que me pareceu um pequeno corte e então verifiquei seu pulso, ele estava vivo e já estava quase voltando a si... Eu então peguei a chave do carro e o tranquei dentro dele levando a chave comigo... Voltei ate onde a Carly estava...

 

 **S:** _“Ele não ta morto não e foi só um pequeno corte na cabeça, com certeza vai ficar bem logo e por sinal ele já esta quase voltando a si e é melhor a gente sair daqui logo... vem...”_

 

Peguei na mão dela e fui puxando ela em direção ao mercado, era o local seguro mais próximo caso o Peter acordasse e resolvesse vir atrás de nós duas... E enquanto íamos pela rua quis entender o que ela tinha feito e então perguntei:

 

**S:** _“Carly o que deu em você pra sair com aquele cara?! você sabia que ele não era boa coisa e o que ele quis fazer comigo aquela vez...”_

**C:** _“Bom Sam... era um plano meu sabe?! só que não deu muito certo... Bom a primeira parte ate deu só o desfecho que não...”_

**S:** _“Como assim um plano...?! E pra que?!”_

**C:** _“Olha esse vídeo aqui do meu celular e você vai entender um pouco...”_

 

Ela então achou o vídeo no seu celular e me deu pra olhar... E bom, era uma gravação feita por ela no restaurante com o Peter, ele parecia não estar vendo o celular gravando e disse de boca cheia que havia sido ele que havia me denunciado para meu agente da condicional alem de outras coisas baixas e grossas a meu respeito... O vídeo terminou  e nosso trajeto também, estávamos agora em frente ao mercado, eu então devolvi o celular pra ela e perguntei intrigada.

 

S: _“ Bom entendi... foi o Peter que me denunciou e você de alguma forma sabia disso... era dele que você desconfiava... Só que por que não me disse e ao invés disso se arriscou saindo com ele e gravando isso...?!”_

**C:** _“Bom Sam quando você foi ate o meu apartamento quarta a minha intenção não era brigar com você, só que eu perdi a cabeça e aquilo tudo aconteceu tão rápido... Depois quando você voltou lá e me questionou sobre a denuncia eu me lembrei que tinha ouvido uma conversa suspeita do Peter e que ele podia ser o culpado e ao invés de te contar isso eu quis bolar um plano pra descobrir tudo sozinha e depois te contar...”_

**S:** _“E pra que...?!”_

**C:** _“Pra te pedir desculpas e pra ter uma chance de você me perdoar por todas as burradas que eu fiz nessas ultimas semana...”_

**S:** _“Você não precisa se arriscar tanto por causa disso... bastava ser sincera e me chamar pra conversar...”_

 

Puxei a  Carly ate um banco que havia na frente do mercado e depois de nos acomodarmos nele eu pedi que ela me falasse tudo o que estava querendo me falar, tudo o que pensava e sentia e foi isso mesmo que ela fez...

Ela me contou de seus sentimentos confusos e de tudo que aconteceu nessas ultimas semanas, me disse o quanto estava sendo babaca comigo por ciúmes, que não sentia absolutamente nada pelo Freddie alem da amizade e dos planos malucos que ela bolou pra me pedir desculpas e que todos falharam inclusive esse ultimo...

Me disse como havia ficado confusa com todas as coisas que aconteceram nessas ultimas semanas  e que sentia muita falta de mim e que daria tudo pra me ter de novo como amiga... Quando ela terminou já estava chorando novamente e eu também... Malditos hormônios...

 

**C:** _“Bom Sam é isso... Eu queria realmente te pedir desculpas... eu não aquento mais isso só fiz merda nessas ultimas semanas e não agüento mais ficar sem você minha amiga... Você consegue me perdoar e fazer tudo voltar a ser como era antes...?!”_

**S:** _“Bom Carly... foi realmente muita coisa que aconteceu... Mais acho que você já aprendeu a sua lição, assim como eu aprendi as minhas... e desde quando eu não faço o que você me pede heim...?! É claro que eu te perdoou mais se fizer de novo não tem volta...”_

**C:** _“Ai Sam obrigado... E com certeza não vai ter segunda vez eu te prometo...”_

 

Ela disse isso e me deu um abarco...

 

**C:** _“Mais e agora o que a gente faz... você sabe com aquele canalha e tal...”_

**S:** _“Pode deixar que eu tenho uma idéia, que vai servir de vingança por nós duas... Eu só preciso fazer duas ligações...”_

 

Peguei então meu celular e liguei pra dois de meus tios que estavam fora da cadeia contei o que tinha acontecido e pedi que eles dessem um jeito no Peter por mim e disse onde ele estava... E depois liguei pro meu nerd e pedi pra ele vir nos buscar lá no mercado onde estávamos... Quando desliguei o celular a Carly me olhava com uma cara preocupada e sorridente ao mesmo tempo...

 

**C:** _“Você mandou matarem o Peter...?!”_

**S:** _“Claro que não né Carly... eles só vão dar um susto nele que vai fazer ele manter uma bela distancia de nós... e vai ensinar ela a  nunca mais mecher com um Puckett...”_

**C:** _“Ahhh bom... melhor assim... E que chamego todo é esse com o Freddie heim...?! Vocês finalmente se acertaram...?! Tão namorando...?!”_

**S:** _“Bom a gente se acertou mais ou menos e ainda não estamos namorando...”_

**C:** _“Hum vou querer saber de todos os detalhes depois...”_

**S:** _“Merda... por falar em detalhes eu preciso comprar uma coisa antes que fechem o mercado...”_

 

Entrei no mercado e a Carly veio atrás de mim e enquanto eu comprava minhas necessidades, ela foi ate o banheiro deles e deu uma ajeitada no visual... Quando finalmente saímos do mercado o nerd já estava lá esperando por nós no carro... Ele nos olhou com uma cara engraçada, já que estavamos rindo que nem doidas do tiozinho do mercado  que estava vestido de mulher...

 

**F:** _“UAU pra quem estavam há uns dias atrás querendo se matar, vocês estão bem felizes e animadas juntas heim...?!”_

**S:** _“Longa história nerd...”_

**F:** _“Que eu vou querer saber...”_

**C:** _“A gente conta tudo... mais só lá no meu apartamento pode ser?! Dorme lá hoje Sam?! pra gente por o assunto em dia...”_

**S:** _“Tudo bem, mais vamos logo, por favor, que a dona cólica esta me matando...”_

**F:** _“Tudo bem vamos...”_

 

Entramos no carro do nerd e fomos em direção ao prédio deles e enquanto a gente ia rindo e conversando sobre algumas coisas aleatórias, eu só podia imaginar uma coisa... Finalmente eu estava completa de novo... Finalmente éramos de novo um trio... E eu esperava que fosse assim pra sempre... Afinal éramos o melhor de nós quando estávamos completos...


	35. Dias melhores! (Capitulo Final)

**PV da Carly**

Nossa meu plano deu em um final um pouco diferente do que eu esperava... por pouco eu não me dou muito mal... Meu jantar com o Peter foi um tédio total, mais eu consegui enrolar ele direitinho e com a câmera do meu celular eu consegui filmar ele falando da Sam, assumindo que havia denunciado ela e falando algumas coisas a mais sobre ela que eu prefiro nem comentar...

No final do jantar eu pedi a ele que me levasse pra casa, só que no meio do caminho ele mudou de rota e acabou me levando pra uma rua deserta e escura e lá tentou me agarrar, ele disse que eu teria que transar com ele nem que fosse à marra e isso me deixou mais do que assustada...

Fiquei uns minutos tentando me soltar dele que me agarrava e me beijava a força, tanto que ate o meu vestido ele rasgou, e não adiantava gritar ou pedir ajuda ninguém parecia me ouvir... E quando já não sabia mais o que fazer, consegui tirar o meu salto do pé e dei com toda a minha força na cabeça dele, ele pareceu desmaiar e eu aproveitei a deixa pra tentar fugir...

Estava com muito medo, mas assim que consegui sair do carro e estava me preparando pra correr eu vi a Sam vindo em minha direção e aquilo aliviou o meu coração... Não me contive e corri ate ela a abraçando chorando muito tanto que mal conseguia explicar o que tinha acontecido...

Ela conseguiu me acalmar e então expliquei o que tinha acontecido, ela então foi verificar se realmente eu tinha matado o cara ou não, ela disse que ele estava bem e já estava quase acordando e deixou ele preso dentro do carro e trouxe a chave consigo...

Ela disse que o melhor era a gente sair logo de lá e saiu me arrastando em direção não sei da onde... no caminho ela quis saber o que eu tinha feito e então eu expliquei a ela e mostrei o vídeo que tinha feito dele...

Quando ela terminou de ver o vídeo a gente tinha chegado  a um pequeno mercadinho... e lá na frente do mesmo, depois de uma longa conversa nos duas nos entendemos, expliquei tudo o que tinha feito e o que sentia a ela e entre lagrimas das duas partes eu consegui pedir desculpas a ela e ela conseguiu me desculpar por tudo...

Depois disso eu pedi a ela o que faríamos quanto ao Peter e ela depois de umas duas ligações resolveu tudo... ate pensei que ela havia pedido pra matar o pobre garoto, mais não ela disse que ele apenas ia levar um susto que o faria manter distancia de nós duas o que era muito bom...

Depois a questionei quanto ao chamego dela com o Freddie o telefone que por sinal ela havia ligado para ir nos buscar, ela disse apenas que eles estavam mais ou menos acertados e que ainda não namoravam, e é claro que pedi que depois ela me contasse todos os detalhes...

 Já era umas onze horas quando saímos do mercadinho, depois de eu dar um jeito no meu visual no banheiro e da Sam comprar o que queria, e o Freddie já esperava por nos lá fora... Ele nos olhava com uma cara engraçada já que nos riamos pra valer do tiozinho do mercado  que estava vestido de mulher, e estava bem sexy diga se de passagem...

 

**F:** _“UAU pra quem estavam há uns dias atrás querendo se matar, vocês estão bem felizes e animadas juntas heim...?!”_

**S:** _“Longa história nerd...”_

**F:** _“Que eu vou querer saber...”_

**C:** _“A gente conta tudo... mais só lá no meu apartamento pode ser?! Dorme lá hoje Sam?! pra gente por o assunto em dia...”_

**S:** _“Tudo bem, mais vamos logo, por favor, que a dona cólica esta me matando...”_

**F:** _“Tudo bem vamos...”_

 

Entramos no carro do Freddie e fomos em direção ao nosso prédio rindo e conversando sobre algumas coisas aleatórias... Depois que chegamos ao meu apartamento e nos acomodamos no sofá, contamos pro Freddie e pro Spencer tudo que havia acontecido com nos duas...

Eles ficaram preocupados e com muita raiva do Peter assim como nos, mais não demorou muito pros tios da Sam ligar avisando que haviam dado um jeito no garoto e que com o susto que ele levou, ele nunca mais iria mexer com a gente, fiquei curiosa pra saber o que eles tinham feito, mas a Sam disse que eles não falaram nem pra ela... e era melhor assim...

Ficamos um bom tempo batendo papo, assim como antigamente e quando já era umas duas horas da madrugada a mãe da Sam ligou atrás dela e ela disse que iria dormir aqui no meu apartamento e essa foi à deixa pro Freddie ir pro apartamento dele dormir e nos deixar sozinhas...

Depois de um lanchinho e de um banho, deitei na cama junto com a Sam pra dormir, só que ao invés disso ficamos ate quase de manha conversando sobre tudo o que havia acontecido nessas ultimas semanas com ela e com o Freddie...

Fiquei muito feliz por ela e é claro por ele também, torcia muito pra que eles fossem muito felizes juntos... e pra isso tudo acabar de uma forma perfeita só faltava a Sam aceitar namorar com o Freddie e algo me dizia que isso não ia demorar a acontecer...

 

**_ Uma semana depois... _ **

**PV do Freddie**

 

Fiquei muito feliz por a Sam e a Carly terem feito as pazes... Essa ultima semana tinha sido muito tranqüila e é como se nada tivesse acontecido... O trio inseparável voltou a ficar junto e pra tudo ficar melhor ainda, hoje é sábado e a gente volta hoje a transmitir o iCarly com a turma completa, todos os fãs ficaram felizes por isso, já que muita gente sentia falta da Sam e achava que sem ela o programa não era o mesmo...

A gente aproveitou essa semana pra preparar o que em minha opinião seria um dos melhores programas que já fizemos e a promessa de uma boa audiência era grande... A semana só não foi completamente perfeita por que a Sam com sua TPM eterna mal me deixou chegar perto dela... a única coisa que consegui foi um beijo roubado (por ela) no corredor do colégio e quando quis outro ela fugiu...

 A semana de prazo que dei a ela pra pensar sobre ser minha namorada já terminou mais eu ainda não cobrei uma resposta dela, afinal eu tenho um plano imbatível que com certeza vai fazer ela não só dizer sim como também me amar ainda mais (Será?!)...

Pedi ajuda pro Brad... sim pra ele mesmo, meu eterno rival, pelo menos na minha cabeça... afinal de contas ele é tão “fofo” como as meninas dizem e ate que ele tem umas idéias bem maneiras... Aproveitei uma delas e adaptei ao que eu achava que a Sam ia gostar e hoje assim que acabar o iCarly eu vou por meu plano em ação e se deus quiser tudo vai dar certo...   

**PV da Sam**

**C:** _“Oi eu sou 50% Sam...”_

**S:** _“E eu 50% Carly...”_

**Carly e Sam juntas:** _“E juntas nós somos 100% iCarly...”_

 

Nem acredito que estou de novo fazendo o iCarly, só deus sabe como sentia falta disso e como estou feliz... Essa ultima semana tinha sido como era antigamente, ela foi perfeita e hoje estava sendo mais perfeito ainda... O programa estava mais que especial e a audiência em poucos minutos tinha voltado a ser como era antes...

A única coisa de que senti falta essa semana era do nerd e depois que minha TPM passou a única coisa que dei a ele foi um beijo, pensei muito bem no pedido de namoro dele e já tinha uma resposta pronta já há algum tempo, só que depois que o prazo acabou ele ainda não tinha vindo atrás de mim, o que era estranho afinal de contas achei que a primeira coisa que ele ia fazer era vir atrás de mim... Será que ele desistiu de mim...?!...

Bom acho meio improvável afinal de contas ele estava bem esquisito nesses últimos dias de segredinho com o Brad e hoje especialmente ele parecia nervoso e preocupado com alguma coisa... Ai tem coisa, acho que ele ta aprontando alguma...

O programa passou voando e já era hora de se despedir...

 

**C:** _“Bom gente e é por isso que não se deve morder paredes...”_

**S:** _“É isso ai gente, em vez de morder paredes, tentem os “Gibbys” são muito melhores...”_

**C:** _“E é sempre o iCarly te dando ótimos conselhos...”_

**Carly e Sam juntas:** _“Tchau pessoal... Ate o próximo programa...”_

 

Assim que o programa acabou o Brad veio ate mim e eu percebi que o nerd tinha sumido de repente... assim do nada... Evaporou...

 

**B:** _“Sam o Freddie pediu pra mim te entregar isso assim que o programa acabasse...”_

 

Ele me estendeu um papel que parecia um bilhete...

**S:** _“Obrigada Brad...”_

**B:** _“De nada... e Sam eu queria te dizer uma coisa...”_

**S:** _“Pode falar...”_

**B:** _“Eu queria que você soubesse que fico muito feliz por você e o Freddie e a Carly terem se acertado... Eu torço muito pela sua felicidade e saiba que sempre você vai poder contar comigo... Aconteça o que acontecer sempre que precisar de um ombro amigo pode me procurar... Você sabe que eu te amo né minha Sammy...”_

**S:** _“Ahummmm... Que lindo... Obrigada PC... E saiba que eu também te amo meu amigo...”_

Dei um abraço apertado nele e assim que ele saiu pra se juntar com a Carly e o Gibby que resolveram ir tomar um Milk sheik (eu não quis ir afinal queria saber onde o nerd se meteu), eu abri o papel que o Freddie mandou me entregar e li o recado...

 

_ Minha Sam... _

_ Me encontre no meu quarto assim que ler esse recado... _

_ É importante... _

_ P.s.: Não se preocupe minha mãe não esta em casa, foi em uma nova conferencia sobre bactérias... _

_ Beijos do seu nerd... _

__

Fiz o que ele me pediu e consegui entrar no seu apartamento sem dificuldade e me dirigi ao seu quarto muito curiosa pra saber o que ele tava aprontando...

Quando cheguei no quarto e abri a porta, levei um susto, a luz estava desligada e o local estava sendo iluminado apenas por velas, de vários tamanhos, espalhadas por todo o quarto, alem das velas tinha muitas rosas brancas e vermelhas espalhadas em vários arranjos e perto da cama havia uma pequena mesa montada pra dois, com muito presunto, bacon e outras coisinhas mais, que eu adorava comer...

O nerd não parecia estar em nenhum canto ali dentro e quase morri de susto quando ele veio do nada por trás de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

**F:** _“E ai princesa Puckett gostou?!...”_

**S:** _“Adorrei... mais pra que tudo isso afinal...”_

**F:** _“Você já vai ver...”_

 

Ele então pegou na minha mão e me puxou pra dentro do quarto chaveando a porta atrás de si... Me levou ate a mesa e pegou de cima dela uma caixa preta e se ajoelhado na minha frente ele abriu a caixa mostrando duas belas alianças de prata...

 

**F:** _“Samantha Puckett você aceita ser oficialmente minha namorada...?!”_

**S:** _“Com duas condições...”_

**F:** _“Quais...?!”_

**S:** _“Que você nunca mais me magoe, por palavras ou atos e que você não deixe ninguém se meter entre nós dois e destruir o que sentimos um pelo outro...”_

**F:** _“Tudo bem, nada mais justo que isso... E que isso valha para os dois...”_

**S:** _“Então eu aceito...”_

**F:** _“Eu te amo sabia?!...”_

**S:** _“E quem não ama... Eu também te amo meu nerd...”_

 

Ele se levantou do chão e colocou uma das alianças no meu dedo e outra no seu e depois disso me deu um belo e apaixonado beijo e acho que ate então o melhor de todos, já que ele caregava tudo o que sentíamos um pelo outro...

A noite foi uma das mais perfeitas que já tive e depois de muito comer, muito conversar e muito nos amar, nós pegamos no sono quase de manha, com a certeza de que dias melhores estavam por vir... ou não... mais que com problemas ou não o que sentíamos um pelo outro era real e forte o bastante pra enfrentar qualquer coisa desde que os dois estivessem dispostos a lutar por esse amor... e nesse momento com certeza nos estávamos...

****

****

**_The end..._ **

**_or not..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Caso se perguntem, essa história tem sim uma continuação. 😊
> 
> <3 
> 
> Gise.


End file.
